Interdimensional
by Anim0fun
Summary: La guerra acabó, pero no están disfrutándola por eventos desafortunados ó ¿afortunados?. Mira cómo se hacen notar el Equipo Avatar junto a Haru, Mai y Ty Lee en el mundo ninja. aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaa PD: I'm looking for someone who can make an english version of my story.
1. Recapitulación  parte 1

**Muy bien, aquí empieza mi primera historia. No se preocupen si no entienden algo (si no han visto nada de las dos series entonces sí, preocúpense mucho)**

**Aclaración o lo que sea: No, no soy dueño de Avatar: la leyenda de Aang y tampoco de Naruto.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1: Recapitulación (parte 1)<p>

Antes de irse a dormir, el Avatar que miraba el bosque a su alrededor, sus amigos más cercanos (Toph, Sokka,Zuko,Suki) y su novia que estaba un poco enojada con él; trataba de recordar todo lo que había sucedido durante los últimos días:

Primero, se levantó y saludó a su novia; ella lo saludó también con un beso en la mejilla y le dijo que tratara de recordar qué pasaría en tres días pero por más que pensaba sólo se le ocurría en cosas que no serían tan importantes como cuando Appa estornudó sobre Momo y luego el lémur le protestó tirándole fruta el resto del día. Katara le dio otro beso en la otra mejilla y le dijo que será el segundo aniversario anual del fin de la guerra.

Aang entendió que podría ir a ver a sus viejos amigos, todos reunidos como hace un año, aún recordando eso, el Avatar de 14 años sabía que el amor de su vida le había dicho eso de una forma más dulce que la habitual para que recordara otra cosa, obviamente no lo recordaba. Para eso decidió personalmente llevar a sus amigos a dónde se celebraba el aniversario este año: Omashu.

Salió de su renovado hogar el Templo Aire del Sur al igual que su novia, su bisonte y el lémur:

-(ruidos de bisonte)-

-¿por quién iremos primero?-preguntó la chica de ojos azules

-Sokka y Suki están en la Isla de Kyoshi, así que iremos primero por ellos….

¿Dónde está Momo?-

El lémur voló hacia el monje y se posó en su hombro:

- (ruidos de lémur)-

-¿Estás listo? Muy bien entonces Appa yip yip-

Después de tres horas llegaron a la Isla de Kyoshi y encontraron a Sokka y Suki en un momento incómodo:

-Hola Sokk..-

-¿Aang, Katara?- Katara lo saludó con la mano mientras él se quitaba el uniforme de las guerreras Kyoshi.

-Son ustedes- dijo Suki mientras bajaba las escaleras, también llevaba el uniforme.

-Hola Suki, ¿qué pasa con mi hermano?-

-Volvió a desafiarme-

-Oye, sólo te dije que mi espada era mucho más interesante que la tuya-

-¿Cuándo recuperaste tu espada?- Le preguntó Aang

-El mismo día que se declaró el fin de la guerra, le pedí a Toph que me ayudara a buscarla junto con mi boomerang, a cambio ella me pidió que no diría nada cuando me insultara por 2 meses-

-A eso venimos-dijo Katara

-¿Para qué quieren mi espada? ¿No son suficientes sus poderes? Lo siento pero yo la hice con mis propias manos y no se las daré.-

-Primero, el Maestro Piandao te ayudó, segundo, no queremos tu espada y tercero, en dos días será el Segundo Aniversario del fin de la guerra y queremos que vengan con nosotros-Katara lo dijo de una manera que la pareja de recién casados entendió.

A Aang le quedaron las palabras que ella dijo:

- …en dos días será el Segundo Aniversario del fin de la guerra…-

Eso lo puso a pensar un buen rato.

-Nosotros no planeábamos ir- dijo Suki

-Pero ahora sí iremos- continuó Sokka- el viaje será gratis-

Salieron de la isla cuándo la pareja de 18 años hizo su equipaje. Empacaron cosas que ellos tal vez nunca fueran a utilizar en una reunión, pero así eran ellos.

Su próxima parada era la casa de Toph, o más bien la de sus padres. Ella decidió ir un par de días después de acabada la guerra, sus al verla se llenaron de alegría pero antes de que pudieran abrazarla la chica ciega les dijo que debían escucharla, así que habló de sus viajes, sus amigos, y cosas que les quedaron bien claras las cosas a sus padres cuando terminó de hablar. Luego se fue de la casa bajo tierra y volvió el día siguiente, ella notó que sus padres ya no la veían como una indefensa y el resto es historia.

Al llegar Toph estaba saliendo y sintió unas patas muy grandes y las reconoció de inmediato:

-¿Appa?-

-Hola Toph-dijeron Aang y Katara

-¡Pies ligeros!¡Princesita! Ha pasado tiempo desde la horrible boda de Sokka-

-¿la horrible boda de quién dices?- preguntó Suki bajándose de Appa seguido por Sokka.

-Yo sólo lo decía por la comida de la tribu agua que sirvieron, ¡puaj!-

Al momento Sokka y Katara se sintieron insultados

-No se preocupen chicos, aún así me agradan-dijo Toph soltando una risa escandalosa.

Al terminar preguntó a que venían:

-Queremos que vayas al Segundo Aniversario del fin de la guerra, todos estarán ahí- Dijo Sokka

- Odio vestirme de princesa- dijo Toph con indiferencia

- Vamos Toph, si vas te enseñare algunas cosas de tierra-control nuevas que he aprendido – Dijo Aang esperanzado.

- Ok, iré – Respondió Toph

-Genial, ahora nos falta recoger a Zuko- dijo Sokka.

- No es necesario- Dijo Katara – Él ya está en Omashu, recibí una carta de un halcón mensajero diciendo que nos espera mañana-

- Entonces, podemos quedarnos aquí hoy- preguntó Suki viendo que habían volado todo el día

- Sí, será interesante "ver" a mis padres hacerles preguntas sobre mí- respondió Toph.

Aang no recordaba nada de la cena así que pensó en el día siguiente:

El desayuno, esperar a que Toph se levantara, Katara obligándola a levantarse, Katara obligándola a hacer su maleta, Toph evadiendo a Katara, los padres de Toph despidiéndose con miles de diciéndole consejos de padres ya no tan protectores, todos en Appa …

-Katara, créeme que me esfuerzo pero no recuerdo lo que pasará mañana-

Después de unos minutos Katara habló:

-yo creí que sólo estabas fingiendo -

-no, no lo hacía-

-tal vez nunca lo recuerdes-

Aang recordó el peor momento de ése día que pasó al terminar la reunión, visitar la tumba de su amigo el genio loco Bumi y encontrarse con Zuko, su madre Ursa, Haru, Mai y Ty Lee . Todos estaban reunidos en una terraza junto a Appa y Momo:

- ¿Y tu tío vino contigo?- preguntó Toph

-no, el celebra éste día jugando pai sho y tomando té en su tienda- dijo Zuko, todo el mundo rió.

-Debo irme hijo-dijo Ursa –quiero ver cómo va la investigación de la desaparición de tu hermana

Sucedió exactamente hace un año en el primer Aniversario, los del centro de reposo dicen que oyeron un viento muy fuerte y se produjo un temblor, cuando fueron a su habitación sellada estaba vacía y no parecía haber pasado nada.

Los recuerdos de esa noche eran sólo preguntas de qué habían hecho con su vida después de la guerra. Hasta que todos (menos Toph) vieron un tornado que se formó alrededor del edificio, todos los invitados escaparon menos ellos. Aang trató de controlarlo pero no podía, por alguna razón no podía. Al momento se dio cuenta que no era un tornado común, se parecía al tornado de Fuego que habían hecho los maestros Ran y Sho cuando visitaron a los guerreros del sol, pero no sentían calor. Poco a poco se abrió un agujero en el suelo, primero cayó Suki, Sokka la agarró pero cayó también, al final la mayoría cayeron tratando de subir al que se había metido en el agujero, Katara fue la siguiente que se cayó y Aang fue tras ella.

Toph estaba tratando de aferrarse de algo de tierra pero el tornado pronto hizo el agujero tan grande que deshizo toda la tierra de la terraza, gritaba pidiendo ayuda hasta que Zuko la agarró de una mano. Aang luchaba por alcanzar a su amor pero el tornado era muy fuerte, todos cogiéndose de las manos estaban tratando de salir, Aang viendo eso, usó el Estado Avatar para sacar a todos de ahí pero se dio cuenta que no podía controlar nada de afuera del tornado.

-¿Acaso seremos llevados al Mudo de los Espíritus?-pensó

Lo único que se le ocurrió fue dejar el Estado Avatar y tomar de la mano a su novia que por lo que estaba sucediendo, se le olvidó su enojo. Finalmente el tornado se los llevó.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí acaba la primera parte, no sean duros conmigo; es mi primera historia y además es un crossover.<strong>

**Comenten todo lo que quieran, excepto cosas sin sentido**


	2. Recapitulación  parte 2

**Ésta es la segunda parte del paso interdimensional, veamos en cuanto tiempo se dan cuenta que no están donde creen..**

**Aclaración o lo que sea: No, no soy dueño de Avatar: la leyenda de Aang y tampoco de Naruto.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2: Recapitulación (parte 2)<p>

Cuando despertó, el monje se encontró junto con sus amigos en un lugar que ni en sus alucinaciones había visto: plantas gigantes alrededor, montañas puntiagudas y unas construcciones que se inclinaban. Lo que vió después fue mucho más extraño para él: Un sapo un poco más grande que él, con chaleco y una expresión que daba a entender que iba a decir algo

-¿quién eres tú?- dijo el sapo

-yo… yo soy Aang, el Avatar ¿estamos en el Mundo de los espíritus?-

-No sé de lo que estás hablando, yo soy Gamakichi y este es el Monte Myōbokuzan, ¿Qué les pasa a tus amigos? ¿y qué son esas cosa peludas?-

Aang los vió y empezó a levantarlos, cuando todos se despertaron y vieron el sapo creyeron que aún estaban soñando

-bien, ya que todos despertaron los llevaré a un lugar donde podamos hablar- dijo en voz alta para que todos los recién llegados lo escucharan. Al momento todos se dieron cuenta que deberían estar locos para soñar algo así.

Llegaron a una casita donde difícilmente podrían entrar todos, entonces Gamakichi le gritó a alguien:

- Shima-sama, ¿está en casa?-

- Claro pasa y come un estofado de larvas- dijo la anciana voz

-Lo siento pero vengo con amigos y necesito un favor-

En un momento, todos vieron (sorprendidos) salir a una rana que no era más alta que Momo, con una capa y cabello morado. Toph que la había sentido estando dentro de la casa estaba menos perpleja.

-¡Oh vaya! No me hubiera alcanzado el estofado para todos- exclamó Shima

-Shima sama, ellos acaban de llegar y no saben cómo necesito que los vea el Gran Sapo Sabio-

-¡Qué casualidad! Yo iba a verlo justo ahora, quiere verme a mí y a mi esposo-

-¿Quién ese Gran Sapo Sabio?-preguntó Sokka

-El más viejo de todos los que vivimos en éste monte, y lo que predice siempre se cumple- dice Gamakichi con algo de orgullo

-Genial, otro adivino- Pensó Sokka para sí

-¿Y aquí sólo viven sapos que hablan?- cuestionó Toph esperando no encontrar más sorpresas.

-Sí, somos los únicos que hablamos aquí- dijo Shima

Mientras caminaban hacia donde se encontraba el Gran Sapo Sabio, se toparon con otro sapo, también tenía una capa pero era mucho más viejo que Shima. Se presentó como Fukasaku y esposo de Shima. Gamakichi le dijo que también iban a ver al Gran Sapo Sabio, Fukasaku no preguntó por qué.

Primero entraron la pareja casada de sapos, Gamakichi les dijo que esperaran a que los presentaran. El Gran Sapo Sabio empezó a hablar:

-Hoy tuve una visión… - se quedó callado por unos minutos hasta qué Fukasaku habló:

- Ōjiji-sama, ¿Cuál es la profecía?-

-No lo apresures- lo regañó su esposa

-Tú no me regañes- contestó Fukasaku

-Ya les había dicho que debían ser amables entre ustedes- interrumpió el Sabio

-Y yo creía que nosotros peleábamos- le dijo Sokka a Suki mientras escuchaban

El Sabio se puso serio y continuó:

-Un nuevo portal-tornado se abrirá de nuevo ó tal vez ya debió haber ocurrido, no es claro. Traerá con él a alguien que puede ayudar al salvador de éste mundo…- el Sabio se detuvo tratando de recordar su nombre.

-Naruto-san- le ayudó Shima

-Sí, Naruto. Quién llegará es un monje, estará acompañado por guerreros muy poderosos. Pero él no debe intervenir en la pelea que tendrá con un chico lleno de odio o no podrá regresar a su hogar –

Todos los de afuera del salón estaban confundidos, incluso Gamakichi: ¿Portal-tornado? ¿Naruto? ¿Éste mundo?.

- Ōjiji-sama, creo que encontramos al monje-dijo Fukasaku. Al momento, entró Aang seguido de Zuko, Haru, Katara que seguía molesta con el maestro Aire, Toph, Mai, Sokka, Ty Lee y Suki.

-Entonces eres tú, debes estar algo confundido- dijo el Sabio.

Todos se asombraron de ver un sapo tan grande, debía ser el único. El Sabio les dijo a la pareja de sapos y a Gamakichi que les aclararan sus dudas. Luego se fueron. Ya que estaba anocheciendo y la casa de Shima y Fukasaku era muy pequeña para todos ellos, Gamakichi decidió llevarlos a su casa. Al llegar vieron que era más que todo espacio abierto, cosa que la mayoría no le importó:

-Gamakichi, ¿no me presentas a tus invitados? - dijo de repente un sapo amarillo un poco más grande como su hermano el rojo. Estaba en un balcón alto comiendo golosinas.

-Hermano, baja y te los presentaré- respondió gritando Gamakichi para que lo escuchara.

El sapo amarillo saltó de su balcón, apenas llegó al suelo y terminó el asombro apareció lo que a todos les pareció un monstruo .Appa y Momo gruñeron y estaban listos para atacar cuándo el monstruo dijo:

-Gamakichi, ¿invitaste gente sin preguntarme?-

-Papi, son "viajeros" y van aquedarse aquí por orden de Ōjiji-sama- dijo Gamakichi.

El sapo Gigante los vió y estuvo de acuerdo cuando Gamatatsu le dijo espontáneamente que sólo se quedarían una noche. Antes de cenar, cosa que ninguno de los maestros y no maestros hicieron, se quitaron sus trajes formales y se pusieron su propia ropa que afortunadamente encontraron al explorar por el lugar. La ropa de Aang y Katara estaba sobre Appa, Toph y Haru encontraron su ropa al pie de las montañas puntiagudas, Sokka y Suki hallaron su exagerado equipaje al lado de un estanque y Zuko, su esposa y la Guerrera saltarina Kyoshi encontraron sus cosas al lado de la cascada de aceite. Todos tenían detalles nuevos en su vestimenta. En la cena preguntaron por los lugares dónde habían estado.

Cuando hablaron del estanque, Gamakichi explicó que era un portal que conducía directamente a Konoha:

-¿Konoha?- preguntó Haru

-Es una de las cinco grandes aldeas ninjas. Está en el País del Fuego ¿Cómo es que no han oído hablar de ella?- respondió Gamabunta.

-oh sí, lo olvidé. Papi, ellos fueron traídos por un portal-tornado- aclaró Gamakichi

-Pero, si ocurre sólo una vez cada mil años, la última vez ocurrió el año pasado- dijo confundido el sapo gigante. Zuko oyó eso interesado.

- Entonces significa que no deberíamos estar aquí- dijo Toph soplando el pelo delante de su cara.

-Yo no lo creo, el Sapo Sabio tal vez me quería decir eso- Dijo Aang

- ¿Ustedes podrían mostrarnos un mapa de donde estamos?- interrumpió Sokka

- Nosotros no usamos mapas, espera hasta mañana cuando vayan a Konoha, allá también hay dulces deliciosos- dijo Gamatatsu engulléndose un plato de insectos hervidos.

Eso era todo lo importante que Aang podía recordar, ahora pensaba en volver a su hogar pronto, reconciliarse con Katara y conocer al Salvador de este mundo, tal vez tendrían algo en común. Pensando en eso se quedó dormido en una posición que cuando Katara abrió los ojos y lo vió sonrió un poco.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí termina la segunda parte de la recapitulación. Espero que haya sido un buen comienzo.<strong>

**Tal vez no escriba cada semana pero no dejaré la historia, lo prometo….**


	3. En el momento equivocado

**Y… ¿Qué capítulo es éste?... ah sí, el tercero. En éste capítulo los nueve recién llegados estarán en una reunión incómoda.**

**Aclaración o lo que sea: No, no soy dueño de Avatar: la leyenda de Aang y tampoco de Naruto.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3: En el momento equivocado.<p>

Todos habían despertado ya, nadie desayunó por obvias razones así que, hambrientos se dirigieron al estanque junto a todos los sapos que habían conocido. Algunos tenían más curiosidad que otros; Sokka quería un mapa del lugar y saber qué era un ninja, no se lo preguntó al Sapo Gigante (que ahora tenía una pipa) porque creía que lo aplastaría.

Fukasaku invitó a otros tres sapos a ir, uno de ellos era Gamatora, el otro era su "vehículo" y el último...? Gamabunta y Gamakichi se despidieron de Gamatatsu ya que no los acompañaría. Toph, que no quería entrar al agua porque no podría ver, se negó, Aang después de eso se dio cuenta que Appa no podría pasar por ahí y también se negó a ir sin él. Fukasaku le dijo al monje que había otra forma de llegar igual de rápido, comenzó a hacer unas señales que para los sapos ya eran conocidas, luego, el sapo verde puso una mano en el suelo y desaparecieron en una nube de humo

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Mai muy asombrada

- No se preocupen, ya estamos en la Aldea- respondió Gamakichi

-¿Entonces para qué fuimos hasta el estanque?- preguntó Zuko indignado y confundido.

-Para no molestar a nadie durante la tele transportación- contestó Gamatora

- ¿Pero cómo lo hizo?- continuó con la interrogación Ty Lee

-Creo que será mejor si le preguntas a alguien en la aldea- le dijo Gamabunta en forma de orden.

En un minuto todos habían comprendido un poco lo que había pasado y encontraron en medio de un gran conjunto de edificios y casas de varios estilos. La más grande estaba justo al lado de ellos que tenía cinco rostros detrás. Appa se quedó con los sapos afuer, Fukasaku les dijo al nuevo y extendido Equipo Avatar que lo siguiera, subieron por fuera del edificio a través de una escalera y luego entraron a un pasillo que tenía varias puertas, lo que Toph vió detrás de ellas no le pareció interesante, llegaron hasta una puerta igual que las demás. Fukasaku le pidió el favor a Suki que golpeara la puerta:

-Adelante-

En la oficina estaban dos mujeres: una con dos colas de caballo algo sueltas y una mujer con un animal que el Avatar ni sus amigos reconocieron. Todos entraron ocupando un rincón. Fukasaku se quedó en medio de la oficina junto a sus sapos acompañantes.

- ¡Fukasaku- sama! – exclamó la mujer

- Hokage-sama, tengo malas noticias de Jiraiya-chan –

- ¡No!, Shizune trae a todo el equipo 7 ahora y diles que los espero en la sala adjunta – dijo la mujer de busto enorme con un tono de tristeza.

- Sí Tsunade-sama – dijo la mujer del animal extraño.

La mujer se presentó aunque no tenía ánimos de hacerlo, ella era la Hokage, el líder de la aldea, les dijo que ella era el quinto líder de esa aldea desde que fue fundada, al momento todos recordaron las caras que estaban atrás del edificio. Después de presentarse salió y se dirigió a la habitación contigua, todos la siguieron sin decir nada. Ella iba a decirles al grupo de desconocidos que esperaran afuera pero Fukasaku le dijo que tienen mucho que ver en esto. Todos esperaron hasta que llegaron todos uno por uno.

Primero llegó una chica con pelo rosa, El equipo Avatar (menos Toph) se centró en ella hasta que llegó un chico vestido de negro en el que sólo se centró Ty Lee, por último llegaron dos tipos, uno con una banda de metal en la frente y sobre uno de sus ojos cubierto de pies a cabeza, excepto su cabello y el otro ojo, el segundo tenía unas marcas en la cara y cabello tan extraño como su acompañante. Antes de que alguien se le ocurriera decir qué pasaba Fukasaku habló:

- Entonces él es el alumno de Jiraiya-chan –

- Una vieja rana, ¿qué pasa aquí?- dijo el rubio en voz baja

- Oye, no insultes al maestro de tu maestro – dijo Tsunade

- ¿Maestro de mi maestro? – preguntó el rubio confundido

- Yo le enseñé todo a Jiraiya-chan- respondió Fukasaku

- El Sabio pervertido no es ningún niño – protestó el rubio

- Naruto, déjalo hablar – le ordenó el de la banda. Lo que él dijo le recordó a Aang la profecía del Gran Sapo Sabio. Después de reírse el sapo del apodo de su estudiante continuó:

- Vine a decirte algo muy delicado… –

El sapo verde se quedó un momento en silencio y continuó

- Jiraiya- chan…. murió en combate-

Naruto no reaccionó. Fukasaku continuó con un tono serio y nostálgico:

- Él fue a Amegakure a buscar al líder de Akatsuki, que según cierta información de escondía allí... –

Ya que el equipo Avatar no comprendía mucho decidió sólo escuchar y preguntar luego, Aang quería preguntar sobre Naruto y el sujeto que hablaban; Katara y Sokka querían saber más de lo que dijo el chico de negro sobre Amegakure; Suki deseaba una explicación de "Jutsu ocular"; Mai se quedó confundida acerca de quién mató a ese sujeto Jiraiya: Pain o Nagato; Toph se cuestionaba la razón de que todos vieran la espalda del sapo verde; Ty Lee, que notó la seriedad de la situación prefirió buscar al chico de negro después de que todo se hubiera calmado, Haru se preguntaba qué veía Ty Lee en ese chico pálido y Zuko no pensaba preguntar nada ya que habían algunas cosas que le preocupaban más, como su hermana…

Cuando Naruto salió reprochándole a Tsunade haberle permitido ir a su Sensei en una misión suicida, la Hokage se quedó callada un momento y le dijo a Fukasaku:

- ¿Y quiénes son sus acompañantes? –

- Jóvenes de otra dimensión, fueron traídos por un reciente Portal-tornado –

- Un momento - interrumpió Shizune - según los escritos antiguos éstos ocurren sólo una vez cada mil años, el último fue notificado por nuestros ninjas hace 10 meses en la frontera entre Konoha y Amegakure, son devastadores y lo que traen son cosas casi destruidas-

Al momento los que quedaban en la habitación quedaron sorprendidos.

- Parece que estos chicos tuvieron suerte, cuándo llegaron al Monte Myōbokuzan, como lo predijo Ōjiji-sama; no hubo daño alguno al entorno – respondió Fukasaku.

- Pero es extraño que hayan ocurrido dos veces en un mismo año – afirmó Tsunade - Shizune, revisa los escritos antiguos y busca una explicación de lo qué pasó –

- Si Tsunade-sama –

- Sakura, conduce a nuestros invitados a un lugar dónde puedan hospedarse-

- Si Tsunade-sama –

Después de salir del edificio se despidieron de todos los sapos agradeciendo. Toph sintió cómo se movían las manos de Fukasaku de nuevo y en un segundo todos los sapos desaparecieron. Luego todos junto a Appa y Momo siguieron a Sakura, ella tenía curiosidad pero decidió presentarse primero:

- Yo soy Sakura Haruno, si tienen alguna duda sólo díganmela –

Unos segundos después Sakura deseó no haber dicho nada; todos (excepto Aang y Mai) empezaron a gritarle como si estuvieran subastando algo invaluable. A Mai le recordó el acoso del que fue víctima Ty Lee por su ejército de novios. Aang detuvo el escándalo con una ráfaga tan fuerte que nadie dijo nada más, entonces él con una voz autoritaria declaró que esperaran a llegar a donde la peli rosa los llevaría.

Pronto llegaron a una casa que era lo suficientemente grande para todos, en la entrada había una sala que conducía a dos pasillos, uno a la derecha y el otro a la izquierda, en cada pasillo había habitaciones. La sala también tenía dos escaleras a cada extremo que conducía a un nivel superior con más habitaciones y un balcón atrás de la casa, incluso tenía un espacio muy cómodo para Appa.

Durante el resto del día Sakura respondió todas las dudas de los invitados interdimensionales, habló sobre qué era un ninja, los jutsus, el Kekkei Genkai, Las aldeas escondidas y todo lo que sabía para no soportar otra multitud gritándole. Cuando empezó a hablar de Akatsuki, los Bijuus y los Jinchūrikis todos se quedaron mudos. Antes de irse de ahí todos le agradecieron su ayuda, al salir Aang salió detrás de ella y la detuvo:

- ¿Olvidaste preguntar algo? –

- Sí, Es algo que no quería preguntar adentro. Tú y Naruto se conocen ¿no es así? -

- Claro, estamos en el mismo equipo ¿por qué quieres saberlo? –

- Los sapos me dijeron que debía ayudarlo, por eso quisiera saber quién es –

- Creo que sería mejor si tú le preguntaras eso personalmente –

- No sería un buen momento, yo sé cómo se siente el perder a un maestro –

- Lo siento –

- Está bien, es difícil superar la pérdida de alguien que fue importante para nosotros y nos ofreció más que un entrenamiento – Dijo Aang recordando a su maestro y amigo, el Monje Gyatso. Cuando regresó al Templo Aire del Sur buscó el cadáver de su maestro pero recordó que salió volando al entrar en Estado Avatar por verlo tirado, alrededor de maestros fuego, lo único que pudo encontrar fue su collar, el cual arregló y uso en memoria de su amigo. Aang salió de sus pensamientos y escuchó a Sakura decir:

- Te traeré unos mapas mañana y te llevaré dónde vive Naruto –

- Gracias –

Después de despedirse, Aang recordó que tenía una cosa más que hacer antes de terminar el día. Buscó a Katara y la encontró en el balcón, entró bostezando pero Katara fingió no verlo. Aang comenzó a hablar:

- ¿Sabes qué me recuerda este atardecer?, a uno igual que pasó hace dos años. – Katara se volteó a mirarlo.

- Recuerdo que tenías un traje hermoso y tu cabello estaba suelto, entonces salí a un balcón igual a este – Katara lo veía sin pestañear.

- Luego saliste tú y me miraste, y yo te miré. Nos dimos un abrazo y después nuestro tercer beso –

Katara se abalanzó hacia Aang y lo abrazó:

- ¡Lo recordaste! –

Aang también la abrazó. Los dos se sentían igual que ese día así que siguieron abrazados por un largo tiempo mientras todos los demás miraban haciendo risitas…

* * *

><p><strong>Y bien, a quién no le guste los finales románticos tranquilícense porque pronto serán diferentes.<strong>

**¡COMENTEN!**


	4. Nueve ninjas frente a nueve extraños

**Antes de empezar, quisiera agradecer a AmaneSaphire por ser la primera persona en interesarle mi historia, así que si comentas alguna sugerencia, yo haré que encaje en la historia.**

**Aclaración o lo que sea: No, no soy dueño de Avatar: la leyenda de Aang y tampoco de Naruto.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4: Nueve ninjas frente a nueve extraños<p>

Sakura regresó al día siguiente con lo que había prometido, más unos víveres y otras cosas de aseo. Sakura esperó a que todos desayunaran, mientras lo hacía notó varias cosas: en el grupo habían tres parejas, las primeras dos parecían de las mismas edades, la última pareja la vió algo diferente a lo que recordaba en la reunión del día anterior, ya que ella estaba evitando mirarlo y él trataba de llamar su atención. También notó la ceguera de la chica de pies descalzos, ella tenía un moño recogido pero aún así se dejaba caer parte de su cabello dando un lindo aspecto, también usaba una banda como la suya pero sin ningún símbolo que le permitiera concluir a la peli rosa de dónde era. Y por último vió al chico que no dejaba de mirar a su compañera de al lado, obviamente ellos no eran pareja aún.

Al terminar el desayuno, todos se sentaron en la sala, las parejas juntas en un sofá y los solteros también en otro. Sakura empezó a hablar:

- Ya que son invitados y no pueden irse hasta que Tsunade –sama averigüe cómo, pueden visitar la aldea. Traje unos mapas, pero creo que no alcanzaran para todos -

- Sí, por fin algo para ver y saber dónde estamos –

- Sokka –

- Dime Toph –

- No hables -

Sokka decidió no discutir y comenzar a ver los mapas, habían cinco en total; cuatro iguales y uno más grande mostrando un continente dividido en países. Sokka le preguntó a Sakura:

- ¿No tienes un mapa completo del mundo como éste? – Le mostró el mapa de las cuatro naciones que llevaba dentro de su enorme equipaje

- No, el más completo es el que tienes en la mano – respondió la peli rosa

- Ese no puede ser todo el mundo – afirmó Suki

- Para ellos sí lo es – respondió Haru

- Las misiones de exploración no son muchas, así que por eso sólo hemos registrado esto – respondió otra vez la peli rosa

- Bien, lo mejor que podemos hacer es visitar la ciudad en grupos de dos y cada grupo tomará un mapa- declaró Aang.

Entonces se formaron los grupos; Zuko y Mai, Sokka y Suki y Haru con Ty Lee. Katara iba a escoger a su novio pero él la rechazó dulcemente diciendo que debía hacer otra cosa y Sakura lo ayudaría con eso. Katara entonces, impidiendo ser dominada por sus celos eligió a Toph. La niña ciega notando eso le dijo:

- No te angusties princesita, él no está pensando en ella y además lo dijo de una forma muy seria. Confía en él–

Katara dejó sus celos, tomó un mapa y salió de la casa con los demás. Appa y Momo se quedaron en la casa descansando. Aang se dirigió a Sakura para pedirle que la condujera a la casa de Naruto, La peli rosa le respondió diciendo que había ido esta mañana y no estaba allí, el monje decidió que sería mejor si buscaban por separado.

Después de que Sakura se fuera todos caminaron juntos durante toda la mañana, decidiendo a donde ir cuando se toparon con tres personas, El equipo Avatar iba a seguir caminando cuando se les atravesó un chico de ese grupo; tenía un peinado y una vestimenta de la que Sokka no pudo evitar reírse:

- Hola, soy Rock Lee ¿puedo saber de dónde vienen?-

- No- respondió Toph secamente

- Te dije que no le preguntaras – dijo una chica que tenía dos moños y un gran pergamino en la parte baja de su espalda

- Dijiste que tenías curiosidad – respondió Rock Lee

- Aún así, la niña dijo que no – continuó el chico con ojos blancos y cabello largo

-¿Y quiénes son ustedes? – preguntó el monje a los que acababan de hablar

- Yo soy Neji Hyūga –

-Y yo soy Tenten, mucho gusto-

Después llegó otro grupo de tres; una chica con los ojos blancos igual a Neji, un tipo con anteojos, más camuflado que Kakashi y por último un chico con unas marcas en la cara y un perro enorme, el perro rápidamente se abalanzó hacia Zuko y empezó a lamerlo:

- Akamaru, bájate de él- exclamó el chico sin mucho interés

- ¿Qué clase de animal es ese?- preguntó Haru

- Es un perro, un perro ninja. Parece que nunca hubieras visto uno – Le dijo el tipo de los anteojos

- Creo que la respuesta es obviamente no – dijo Ty Lee encarando al domador de insectos

- Katara, ése tipo que acaba de hablar es muy extraño, parece un panal de insectos móvil – le dijo Toph mientras sentía los insectos en su cuerpo

- ¿No te acuerdas lo que Sakura dijo ayer? Habló sobre clanes que tenían técnicas extrañas- respondió Katara en tono informativo

- A mí sólo me interesaba saber que le veían al sapo cuando se quitó su capa- expresó la Maestra Tierra

Mientras Aang trataba de presentarse llegó un último grupo de tres, de la mismas edades que los otros dos y amigos de ellos también. Al momento esa situación se convirtió en un extraño encuentro entre Chūnin e invitados de otro mundo. A Chōji se le ocurrió invitar a todos a comer a su restaurante favorito para que la reunión tuviera almuerzo incluido.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante y comenzaron a comer, empezó un concurso de quién comía más rápido entre Sokka y el gor… uy perdón; Chōji, quienes estaban sentados junto a Ino, Suki, Mai y Ty Lee en una mesa. En otra estaban Kiba, Akamaru transformado en un tipo común (no permitían perros en el restaurante) y Shino con Haru y Toph. La última mesa estaba ocupada por Shikamaru, Hinata , el equipo nueve, Katara y Aang . Todos podían hablar entre las mesas pero no verse, excepto Toph.

Todos empezaron a hablar de cómo habían llegado (excepto la parte extraña) cosas que hacían y cosas que no les gustaban como por ejemplo, Katara habló de por qué no le gustaba la papaya. Después los ninjas les preguntaron a sus respectivos compañeros de mesa cosas serias cómo de dónde venían. Ya que todos entendían que era un secreto, menos Sokka que estuvo a punto de hablar si no hubiera sido por un pedazo de carne que Suki le puso en su boca.

Al salir Akamaru volvió a su estado de can peludo, los dos grupos estaban a punto de separase cuando Shikamaru le dijo a Ino que iría a buscar a Naruto:

-¿Conoces a Naruto? Yo también lo estoy buscando- exclamó Aang. El tipo de cola de caballo y el monje se alejaron un poco del grupo, luego Shikamaru habló

- No creo que sea buen momento para que hables con él…-

- Ya sé lo que sucedió, quería hablar con él para animarlo – Shikamaru se sorprendió al ver que el monje estaba informado

- Creo que podrías hablar con él para que mejore. Camina un poco por la aldea y pronto lo encontrarás –

Después de que el Avatar agradeciera al chico del clan Nara se dirigió al grupo y se despidió de ellos separándose en grupos. Shikamaru también se dirigió al suyo con un sentimiento de curiosidad hacia esos extraños con los que habían almorzado:

- Esperen todos –

- ¿Qué sucede Shikamaru? – preguntó Chōji

- Creo que todos tienen curiosidad de quiénes son nuestros nuevos amigos – dijo el ninja de la cola de caballo a los demás

- Deberíamos ir a ver a la Hokage para que nos informe sobre ellos – propuso Neji

- Este no sería un buen momento… um… Ahora ella es la última de los Sannin y debe estar muy triste – exclamó tímidamente Hinata

- Pero tal vez ellos sean espías de otra aldea – interrumpió Lee

- Él tiene razón, debemos asegurarnos de que no sean peligrosos – habló Shino

Durante esa conversación llegó Sakura saludándolos y preguntándoles que ocurría:

- Parece que hay infiltrados en la aldea, Hasta ahora sólo hemos visto a nueve de ellos – informó Kiba

Después de que Sakura se riera un momento aclaró todo:

- Ellos son invitados, no se mucho aún pero parecen tener ciertas habilidades -

- Entonces no hay nada de qué preocuparse, gracias frente sota – agradeció Ino

- No hay de qué Ino cerda – respondió la peli rosa

La pelea entre las dos siguió hasta que todo el mundo se aburrió y se fue.

En la oficina de la Hokage las cosas se sentían tristes y nostálgicas. La Sannin de pechos grandes salió lentamente de su oficina pero en medio del pasillo se recostó en un muro recordando a su compañero de equipo, sólo pudo pronunciar una palabra sobre él:

- Idiota -

Y con eso se quedó un momento sollozando en la soledad

* * *

><p><strong>Y éste fue el cuarto capítulo de éste crossover. Como no tengo nada que decir sólo comenten para que diga algo.<strong>


	5. Sentimientos

**¡No puedo creerlo! No me había dado cuenta de que ésta historia aún no la acabo, que suerte que me acordé**

**Aclaración o lo que sea: No, no soy dueño de Avatar: la leyenda de Aang y tampoco de Naruto.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 5: Sentimientos<p>

- ¡Guak! , ese animal… -

- Perro –

- Como sea, me dejó babeada toda la cara –

- Ten, usa este pañuelo –

- Gracias -

El Señor del Fuego Zuko caminaba con su novia por la parte residencial de Konoha, viendo cosas muy interesantes. Al ex-príncipe exiliado le pareció haber vuelto a Ba- Sing –Se. Pronto, los dos se dieron cuenta de que el otro pensaba en algo más:

- ¿Estás pensando en nuestro compromiso? – Preguntó Zuko

- Se suponía que lo haríamos publico en la fiesta- Después de quedarse callada un momento continuó:

- ¿Qué pasará si no podemos volver a nuestro hogar? –

- Encontraremos la forma, te prometo que volverás a ver a tu familia – Le contestó poniendo su mano sobre su mejilla.

- Y… ¿En qué pensabas?-

- Es algo absurdo, no creo que me creas –

- Dímelo –

- Creo que es justo, tú me acabas de decir lo que pensabas… ¿Extrañas a Azula?-

- Pienso en ella algunas veces, pero ya no puedo considerarla como una amiga. Supongo que tú nunca al viste cómo una verdadera hermana –

El Señor del Fuego la miró un momento y luego continuó:

- Tengo la sensación de que está cerca, en algún lugar de este mundo –

- ¿Estás seguro? –

- No, pero ciertas pistas que me hacen creer que está aquí –

Mai lo sacó de sus pensamientos con un dulce beso, y siguieron caminando por el lugar.

Cerca de ahí, en la parte comercial, Sokka y Suki paseaban para ver lo que vendían en esa aldea, desgraciadamente para Sokka no podían comprar nada ya que sólo tenían dinero del Reino Tierra y de la Tribu agua. Mientras caminaban vieron a algunos ninjas de los que había hablado Sakura ayer: Jōnin, Chūnin , Gennin, Los de inteligencia (entre ellos Ibiki), entre otros. Suki notó que tres chicos los seguían; eran los Gennin, Sokka también se dio cuenta pero no dejaron de caminar. Al cabo de un momento la pareja se detuvo y voltearon a preguntarles que querían:

- Ustedes niños no tienen otra cosa mejor que hacer que perseguirnos, ¿Verdad?-

- No seas tan duro con ellos, Yo soy Suki ¿Y ustedes? –

Los chicos de un momento a otro se pusieron en posiciones muy extrañas que hizo a la pareja retroceder:

- Yo soy Moegi, Gennin Kunoichi ¡Conóceme! –

- Las matemáticas son mi vida, dime Udon –

- Y yo seré el próximo Hokage así que recuerden muy bien mi nombre: Konohamaru –

- Y JUNTOS SOMOS EL EQUIPO NINJA KONOHAMARU –

- Bien, ya supiste quienes eran ahora vámonos – Le pidió Sokka a Suki

- Aún no sabemos qué quieren –

- Somos del periódico de la aldea, antes cuándo éramos estudiantes estábamos en el periódico de la Academia, ya que no los habíamos visto antes, deben ser nuevos en la aldea, así queremos hacerles una entrevista – Interrumpió Moegi

- Una… entrevista. ¡Por supuesto!... Cariño, ¿Qué es una entrevista?-

- No lo sé, pero puede ser divertido – respondió Sokka

No pasó mucho para que descubrieran lo aburrido que era responder preguntas como por ejemplo qué se sentía ser un recién llegado y otras peores. Y así continuó la entrevista tortuosa durante el resto del día para este par.

El amor no correspondido de Haru a la acróbata era algo que el maestro tierra quería acabar y para eso decidió mostrarle lo que había aprendido de Toph durante la temporada que había entrenado con ella. Así que entraron a un sitio llamado "Campo de entrenamiento N. 5". Haru hizo un lindo asiento para que Ty Lee pero antes de empezar apareció entre los árboles cercanos Sai. También estaba entrenando y le propuso a Haru una batalla amistosa, él aceptó pensando en lo sorprendida que quedaría su linda acompañante de sus habilidades, y también, en la paliza que le daría a su rival (En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale).

Ty Lee parada equilibradamente en el espaldar del asiento dió inicio al combate, Sai inició sacando un pergamino y empezó a dibujar animales, Haru creyendo que había escuchado mal el plan de su rival quiso preguntarle qué ocurría pero de un momento a otro los animales del pergamino se salieron del papel y se dirigieron al Maestro Tierra. Él detuvo al más cercano con un pilar que arrojó al animal por el aire y luego se deshizo en tinta. A los dos que faltaban les arrojó rocas una con un movimiento de su mano y otra con el pie.

Cuando se deshicieron Haru no localizó a Sai hasta que miró Hacia arriba, ahora estaba sobre una especie extraña de pájaro:

- Interesante, ¿Así que en tu dimensión no usan posiciones de manos? -

- No, y tampoco nos escudamos con animales falsos –

Continuaron con ataques cada vez más complejos. Sai arremetió con su pájaro Pero Haru levantó una nube de polvo que lo envolvió a él y a Sai con su ave, Ty Lee no pudo ver nada pero si oyó un movimiento de rocas. Al disiparse la nube, ella vió a Sai siendo lanzado por una roca, pero antes de gritar vió como se disolvía en tinta y aparecía cerca de Haru con un cuchillo que sacaba de su espalda. Haru con los ojos cerrados evadió el ataque, impresionando a Sai pero sin demostrarlo. Antes de que siguiera el combate apareció al lado de Ty Lee un tipo con una especie de sombrero incompleto y detuvo el encuentro haciendo una pared de madera:

- Ustedes son algunos de los recién llegados ¿No es verdad? –

- ah… Sí, yo soy Ty Lee y él es Haru –

- Sai, no es buen momento de retar a alguien, y mucho menos a nuestros invitados –

- Lo siento –

- Yo soy Yamato, al igual que Kakashi soy líder de respaldo del equipo de Sai, Sakura y Naruto. Tsunade-sama necesita hablar con todos ustedes, ¿Saben donde están sus demás compañeros? –

- No, Ty Lee y yo los buscaremos –

- Yo los ayudaré –

- Gracias Sai, mientras los buscamos podríamos conocernos mejor –

- Yo creo que nos iría mejor nosotros dos –

- A mí me parece buena idea. Sai, acompáñalos -

- Sí –

Haru accedió a regañadientes la compañía de su rival y se dirigieron a la aldea de nuevo. Las dos únicas maestras mujeres caminaban juntas en una zona de bosques y se detuvieron frente a una roca de una forma irregular:

- ¿Dice algo ahí Katara? –

- Hay nombres de personas pero nada más –

- Alguien viene –

Un segundo después vieron llegar a una mujer embarazada con un ramo de flores. Ella las saludó:

- Hola, ustedes son nuevas en la aldea ¿no es así? –

- Sí, Yo soy Katara y ella Toph –

- Yo soy Kurenai, una Kunoichi en descanso por maternidad, lo que creo que ya notaron –

- ¿Qué es éste lugar? –

- Toph –

- Aquí se recuerdan a los ninjas caídos, yo vine a recordar al padre de mi hijo –

- Lo sentimos, yo sé que es perder a alguien querido –

- Está bien –

Después de dejar las flores frente a la roca Katara la ayudó a pararse. Mientras Toph usaba Tierra- control con su mano para no aburrirse. Kurenai se sorprendió mucho aún sabiendo quienes eran, ya que fue citada esa mañana en la oficina de la Hokage junto a Gai, Kakashi y Yamato para informarles de los recién llegados:

- ¿Así que ellos no son de ésta dimensión?- Preguntó Kurenai

- Sí. Y hay otra cosa importante sobre uno de ellos -

- ¿Acaso es una amenaza? – preguntó esta vez Gai

- No me refiero a eso. Después de que esos chicos se fueran Fukasaku-sama habló conmigo y me dijo la profecía del Gran Sapo Sabio sobre Naruto y el niño Monje –

- Perdón por interrumpir pero ¿por qué estoy aquí? – dijo Kurenai

- Tu antiguo equipo tal vez tenga contacto con ellos, así será más fácil saber de dónde vienen y volviendo a lo de la profecía… –

Kurenai salió de sus recuerdos de esa mañana y se vió caminando con las otras chicas, la curiosidad la obligó a preguntar pero la maestra Tierra y la maestra Agua no abrieron la boca. Sólo se limitaron a acompañarla un sitio llamado hospital y después de eso se despidieron. Después de eso Katara recordó algo importante:

- ¿Pasa algo malo?-

- Olvidé darle a Aang mi regalo de aniversario –

- No te alteres, Pies Ligeros debe estar tan feliz por su reconciliación, así que no te dirá nada -

- Creo que tienes razón. Gracias Toph – Katara se lo dijo con un amistoso golpe en el brazo recordando su día de belleza en Ba-Sing-Se.

El Avatar había olvidado lo bien que se sentía estar en su planeador, por lo que volvió a su "casa provisional" para buscarlo y también a alimentar a sus mascotas. Los primeros 20 segundos de vuelo acompañado por su lémur fueron agradables hasta que notó que llamaba demasiado la atención, en ese momento recordó que según Sakura la aldea una vez fue atacada desde el cielo. Aang decidió aterrizar y buscar a Naruto caminando con Momo en su hombro, buscó durante varias horas hasta que encontró a un chico un poco mayor que él sentado con algo congelado en la mano, era Naruto llorando:

- Hola… disculpa – Aang saludó mientras Nartuo rápidamente se secó las lágrimas.

- ¿Quién eres? –

- Soy Aang y el es Momo, lamento lo de tu Maestro –

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

- Yo estuve ahí cuándo te lo dijeron –

- ¿De veras? La verdad es que sólo recuerdo que habían varias personas –

- No importa, yo tampoco ví a mi alrededor cuándo supe que mi Maestro murió –

- Lo siento –

- Yo sé cómo te sientes, sientes como si hubieras perdido a alguien de tu familia, alguien que te apoyó y te hizo mejorar- En ese momento Naruto y Aang bajaron la cabeza y recordaron.

- Pero él no se ha ido, siempre estará con nosotros y dándonos valor para seguir, su deseo fue que fuéramos felices para cumplir nuestros sueños, eso fue lo que me hizo progresar y salvar mi mundo – Naruto no comprendía lo que el monje decía sobre "su mundo" pero si entendía lo que debía hacer ahora

- Me alegra que haya alguien que me entienda ahora –

- Así es como se hacen amigos –

Naruto miró al calvo que acababa de conocer y su expresión cambió a una decidida

* * *

><p><strong>En éste capítulo quise poner a personajes poco comunes en este tipo de crossover, así que juzguen. Ah… sí, perdón otra vez por el retraso.<strong>


	6. Dudas sin respuestas

**Este capítulo lo empecé a escribir el 31 de Octubre, no hace mucho, así que me esforzaré en subir otro pronto**

**Aclaración o lo que sea: No, no soy dueño de Avatar: la leyenda de Aang y tampoco de Naruto.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 6: Dudas sin respuestas<p>

El Avatar y El ninja hiperactivo cabeza hueca caminaban mientras Momo saltaba a menudo de hombro a hombro. Naruto como todos los demás que habían visto a su acompañante y sus amigos sintió curiosidad, por eso decidió preguntar cosas al principio muy vagas y poco a poco se fue acercando a lo que quería saber:

- ¡Guau, tu lémur puede volar! -

- Y según un viejo amigo (q.e.p.d.) domina varios Yings –

- ¿Varios qué? –

- Olvídalo, entonces viste a Appa mientras entrabas al edificio –

- Sí, ese animal muy peludo. Oye, no sé si soy muy atrevido pero ¿Podrías contarme acerca de tu maestro? –

- Claro, él era un monje igual que yo, cuándo me dijeron que mi destino era salvar al mundo él fue el único que no cambió a la hora de tratarme, pero los demás monjes querían que estuviera preparado para enfrentar la amenaza que se avecinaba, así que cuando supe que nos iban a separar escapé dejándole una carta a mi maestro –

- ¿Y luego qué ocurrió? –

- Quedé congelado en un Iceberg cuando volaba en medio de una tormenta –

- ¿También puedes volar? –

- Sí, pero no lo hago mucho porque Appa puede llevarme con mis amigos a cualquier parte, él es un bisonte volador –

- ¿Y qué le pasó a tu Maestro? –

- Después de quedar atrapado por muchos años mis amigos me liberaron y volví a mi hogar pero descubrí que una guerra había empezado y mi maestro había muerto. Tienes suerte de no haber visto el cadáver de tu maestro. Al único viejo amigo que encontré lo visité a menudo, era el líder de su propia ciudad y el más fuerte, a pesar de que tenía casi mi edad –

- ¿Entonces eres como la abuela Tsunade? –

- ¿A qué te refieres? –

- A que eres más viejo de lo que pareces –

- Sí, pero aún soy joven porque quede congelado con Appa en el iceberg por 100 años –

- ¿100 qué, y cómo sobrevivieron?-

- Gracias a mis poderes –

Naruto iba a preguntarle sobre lo que acababa de oír pero de pronto un sujeto apareció en medio de ellos dos, saludó a Naruto:

- ¡Capitán Yamato! –

- Naruto ¿Cómo estás? -

- Estoy mejor, oh sí; él es… -

- Sé quién es. Hokage-sama necesita verlo a él y a sus amigos en su oficina –

- Si es porque usé mi planeador lo siento mucho –

- No es por eso, tranquilízate –

De repente el sujeto que acababa de conocer empezó a saltar de tejado en tejado y Naruto lo siguió sin esfuerzo, al ver esto Aang empezó a seguirlos de la misma forma un poco asombrado a pesar de recordar lo que había explicado Sakura. Al llegar entraron a la misma sala en donde habían estado la última vez. Aang vio que estaban todos sus amigos al igual que Sakura, Sai, Kakashi y un tipo con un tipo de traje de cuerpo completo algo ajustado lo cual decidió ignorar:

- Muy bien, ya que estamos todos empezaré, Shizune –

- Sí Tsunade-sama. He encontrado algo sobre los Portales-tornado. En los escritos antiguos de la aldea son denominados "Kōsei no hashi". Naturalmente ocurrían cada milenio, pero descubrieron que los grandes fenómenos cósmicos que pudieran ocurrir entre esos mil años podrían alterar ese intervalo dividiendo el poder del portal -

- ¿Qué tipo de fenómenos? – preguntó Ty Lee

- Caídas de meteoritos, cometas, eclipses… –

- ¡Eso es! – Interrumpió Sokka

- ¿Qué tienes? – dijo Mai algo molesta

- Tengo la respuesta a lo que sucedió. Si recuerdan bien, durante el último año de la Guerra vimos varios de esos fenómenos cósmicos -

- Cómo el eclipse en el Polo Norte – aclaró Zuko

- Y el eclipse del día de la invasión – continuó Katara

- Entonces eso significa que el portal dividió su poder en dos, y debido a eso el momento para que se abriera sólo manifestaría la mitad de su energía- concluyó Kakashi

- ¿Y entonces qué pasa con la otra mitad de esa energía? – dijo Gai preguntándole a su rival

- No lo sé – le contestó Kakashi dejándole la duda al tipo de grandes cejas

- Shizune, ¿Qué dicen los escritos antiguos sobre esto? – Preguntó Tsunade

- Nada que pueda decir ahora Tsunade-sama – contestó Shizune de forma que su jefe no la gritara, pero falló

- ¿A qué te refieres con que no puedes decirlo ahora? – Amenazó Tsunade levantándose de su asiento

- Es que el resto de esa parte de los escritos está en código - respondió Shizune cubriéndose con su animal

- Genial, ¿Ahora como vamos a volver?, no quiero envejecer en un lugar que no conozco - Agregó Toph mientras "miraba" hacia donde oía la voz de la mujer bustona

- Ustedes volverán a su hogar, sólo necesitamos descifrar los escritos, los enviaré al Escuadrón de Criptoanálisis, espero que no demoremos mucho – dijo Shizune un poco preocupada también porque también había oído lo de la profecía del Gran Sapo Sabio. ¿Qué pasaría si se fueran antes de que sucediera?

Después de que Tsunade prometió hablar con Aang si descubrían algo, todos se fueron a sus casas. Los ninjas se despidieron del resto, durante el camino todos los que seguían juntos contaron lo que habían visto por su visita en la aldea, no acabaron de contar todo cuando llegaron a su casa, así que sentaron en la sala para seguir conversando. Katara sacó a Aang de la conversación y lo llevó afuera, por donde acababan de entrar:

- ¿Por qué estás sonriendo? – le preguntó el monje

- Oh, ¿Estaba sonriendo? – respondió la chica recordando cómo se conocieron. - Esto es para ti, me tomó algo de tiempo encontrarlos todos –

- No tengo idea de qué será pero… no es cierto – los ojos del Maestro Aire se abrieron antes de volver a decir otra cosa. Eran de las pocas cosas que eran de su pasado: Las reliquias del Avatar.

* * *

><p><strong>Esta vez quiero agradecer a Mara-Sama15 por el segundo comentario a esta historia, sí tienes preguntas sólo dilas. <strong>

**El próximo capítulo tendrá algo de acción así que prepárense… **


	7. Los nuevos del equipo

**Hola, como prometí aquí está mi capítulo con algo de acción, disfrútenlo**

**Aclaración o lo que sea: No, no soy dueño de Avatar: la leyenda de Aang y tampoco de Naruto.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 7: Los nuevos del equipo<p>

Aang recordó con nostalgia y alegría como jugaba con ellos cuando era niño. Vió con una expresión de agradecimiento a su novia y la abrazó dándole un lindo beso primero en la mejilla y luego uno más lindo en la boca:

- ¿Por qué los buscaste? –

- Porque sabía que eran importantes para ti -

- No sólo eso, el Avatar Roku me habló sobre algo muy importante acerca de ellos pero te lo diré luego –

Katara no estaba muy conforme con lo que acababa de oír, pero se sentía satisfecha al saber lo agradecido que estaba su novio por su regalo, así que decidió esperar.

Al día siguiente la mayoría se habían ido temprano y habían dejado una nota a los que se habían quedado dormidos, los cuales eran Ty Lee, Haru y Mai. La nota decía que Katara y Suki fueron por más comida, Toph se había ido a entrenar con Aang, quién luego iría con Sokka al Escuadrón de Criptoanálisis. Había una posdata para Mai que decía que su marido quería estar solo, Mai de inmediato supo en lo que podría estar meditando al recordar su paseo del día anterior. Los tres se miraron para decidir qué hacer, Mai empezó a dar ideas:

- Sería muy tonto buscar a los demás y no hacer algo solo los tres –

- Vaya, yo creí que irías a buscar a Zuko – dijo Ty Lee riendo

- A mí no me molesta la idea, ¿Por qué no vamos a comer…cómo se llamaba ese plato?- Se preguntó Haru tratando de recordar

- Ramen – respondió Mai

- Sí, yo quiero comer ramen también – dijo Ty Lee entusiasmada

Entonces se dirigieron hacia allá, tardaron sólo cinco minutos en llegar ya que Mai había pasado por ahí el día anterior. Les pareció un lindo lugar para desayunar aunque un poco pequeño; Ty Lee pidió un ramen de ajo, sin cerdo asado (ya que no le gustaba el cerdo-gallo ni el cerdo-oveja), Haru elegió algo muy diferente: uno de aleta de tiburón con cerdo asado y Mai pidió una sopa "shio". Antes de que hubieran terminado apareció el equipo de Kurenai pero sin Kurenai:

- ¿Terminaron?- preguntó Kiba queriendo sorprenderlos

- ¿Uh? ¡Hola! – saludó Haru después de ver quiénes eran

- ¿Van a ir al restaurante otra vez? – preguntó Ty Lee recordando el sitio a dónde todos habían ido

- No, vamos a ir a una misión fuera de la aldea ¿quieren venir? – preguntó Shino ya que, aunque no lo demostraba, sentía curiosidad por las personas que estaba viendo y por sus amigos que no estaban con ellos.

- ¿De qué se trata? – dijeron Haru y Ty Lee a la vez, interesados de conocer algo más de ese mundo que sólo una villa amurallada.

Después de explicarles de que se trataba de una misión simple, tuvieron aún más ganas de ir. La misión consistía en entregar un pergamino a unos ninjas enviados por Kumogakure, ellos podrían ser reconocidos por un código secreto. Debían encontrarlos en un punto no muy lejos de la frontera del país del Fuego.

Al salir de la aldea y caminar por un par de minutos Shino sugirió ir más rápido, así que los ninjas empezaron a desplazarse entre los árboles; Ty Lee fue la única que pudo seguirlos de la misma manera. Haru ideó una forma más rápida para desplazarse junto a los demás, movió una placa de tierra y la condujo por el camino, Mai se quedó sentada junto a Haru viendo el paisaje, el maestro tierra pronto alcanzó al grupo y tan rápido como los alcanzó, también los rebasó. Los cinco (contando a Akamaru) que estaban en los árboles apenas tuvieron el tiempo exacto para saltar al extraño medio de transporte y continuaron avanzando sobre él hasta que Haru empezó a cansarse, por suerte ya habían llegado al punto de encuentro.

Ya que era tiempo de almorzar, todos aprovecharon para comer y descansar del viaje, el grupo ninja ya estaba haciendo sus conclusiones acerca de sus acompañantes pero antes de que Kiba y Hinata quisieran aclarar sus dudas preguntándoles Shino le agradeció a Haru por acortar el viaje; después de almorzar el grupo se dividió en grupos de dos. Después de un momento apareció una nube de humo blanco en el lugar en el que habían estado:

- ¡Así que ellos tienen el pergamino! – dijo una mujer vestida de negro con una lanza blanca

- No importa, eliminaremos a los de Konoha y a sus patéticos amigos Akiko-sama – dijo uno de los subordinados sonriéndole a sus compañeros, otro hombre y una mujer joven

- Un momento Kenji, primero veamos en cuánto tiempo se dan cuenta de que su contacto con Kumogakure ya no está aquí –

- En cuánto se den cuenta empezará el juego, por ahora ustedes tres vigílenlos –

- ¡Sí, Akiko-sama! –

Shino y Kiba habían conformado uno de los grupos; habían buscado por un par de minutos pero no encontraron a nadie; según Shino eran tres pero no habían visto a ninguno de ellos, después de unos minutos vieron algo que los hizo detenerse: Shino había usado sus insectos desde que empezaron a buscar, así que pudo percatarse de varia vestimenta ninja, al acercarse notaron que eran de Kumogakure:

- Vaya, dos presas para atrapar – dijo el hombre que los veía desde el árbol

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Kiba justo después de voltearse hacia el sujeto extraño

- Llámenme Ryuto, les daré quince segundos de ventaja y luego los eliminaré como a esos de mi antigua aldea –

- Tienes mucha confianza para ser alguien… ¡A QUIÉN VAMOS A VENCER! – dijo Kiba mientras se disponía a luchar al igual que Shino

Cerca de ahí Mai y Hinata hablaban caminando ya que a Mai no le gustaba saltar en los árboles como un mono-puddle:

- Así qué con quién caminabas el otro día… ¿Es tu novio? –

- Sí, si no estuviera tan pensativo en estos días estaría con él –

- Eres muy afortunada –

- Oigan chicas por aquí – llamó una chica de pelo corto quién luego lanzó un montón de bolas de fuego.

Mai logró evadir los ataques, le pareció fácil al recordar cómo ayudó a Zuko a escapar de su hermana. Al ver a la chica de pelo corto notó que tenía problemas:

- Si quieres de vuelta a tu amiga trata de alcanzarme ¡lenta! Jajaja… - la chica de pelo corto saltaba entre los árboles con Hinata inconsciente, Mai intentó subirse a un árbol bajo para saltar a otro más alto y alcanzarla más rápido, por suerte lo logró al primer intento, tenía que influenciarle algo estar con Ty Lee casi todo el tiempo al alcanzarla vió a Shino, Kiba y Akamaru inconscientes frente a un tipo flaco y a Haru y Ty Lee peleando con otro pero gordo:

- Ahora es el turno de ustedes tres de desaparecer, ¡Ryuto, Kaho, fórmense! -

Al instante la chica – Kaho – tiró a Hinata junto al resto de su equipo y se dirigió hacia su grupo. Tan rápido como el tipo flaco dió la señal los tres atacaron:

- Suiton: Kokuu no Jutsu – gritó Ryuto. Haru por acto reflejo hizo un techo para protegerse de esa lluvia negra

- Katon: Hibashiri – le siguió Kaho formando una gran bola de fuego que incendió todo al hacer contacto con la lluvia negra del tipo gordo.

Después de un momento Haru salió debajo de la tierra lejos del incendio seguido por Mai y Ty Lee, pero pronto los descubrió Kenji (el flaco):

- ¡Buen truco escaparse bajo tierra pero de mi técnica no podrán escaparse! –

Después de hacer señales con las manos igual que sus compañeros desapareció desvaneciéndose en el aire:

- ¿A dónde fue? – preguntó Ty Lee

- Creo que a esto llaman un genjutsu – dijo Mai

- Así que no será fácil salir de aquí sino detenemos esto – continuó Haru

- ¿Pero cómo? Todo aquí no es real – cuestionó Ty Lee

- Tengo un plan – dijo Haru tomando una posición de combate. Lo que tenía que hacer era encontrar una forma de escuchar el siguiente ataque, la buena noticia era que tenía el calzado adecuado para eso. Lo podían engañar sus ojos pero no sus pies. Al instante sintió un ataque que venía hacia él:

- El primero serás tú y después mis camaradas se encargarán de tus amigas, aquí…!Agh¡ p-pero qué… - Haru había detenido al tipo flaco con un gran golpe de polvo que lo lanzó contra un árbol, sus zapatos los había "modificado" al igual que Toph cuándo estuvo en la Nación del Fuego en tiempos de guerra:

- Kenji es muy estúpido para ser el líder, hay que encargarnos de esto nosotros dos Ryuto, primero nos desharemos de las chicas- dijo la chica de pelo corto saltando hacia Mai seguido del tipo gordo que fue hacia Ty Lee. Se sorprendieron mucho al ver que ellas también habían salido del genjutsu; Mai inmovilizó a Kaho mientras saltaba; la hizo retroceder clavándole una parte de su manga en un árbol. Kaho enfurecida por romper su ropa, rápidamente se liberó y lanzó una lluvia de llamas sobre Mai pero las esquivó saltando hacia ella con un poco de ayuda de Haru quién la impulsó con una columna de tierra

Ty Lee esquivó a su oponente que bajó rompiendo parte del suelo, después ella salto sobre su cabeza golpeándolo con el talón, el sujeto al voltear se dio cuenta de que ya no podía mover el cuello, iracundo lanzó primero unas bala de agua pero Ty Lee las esquivó. Pronto los tres asesinos estuvieron exhaustos, sólo quedaba el golpe final. Primero Haru los lanzó por el aire, Mai se aseguró de que no hicieran señales de manos lanzando hábilmente sus cuchillos para distraerlos, por último Ty Lee subió en dos movimientos a un árbol y derribó al trío girando y lanzando puños con mucha precisión; al aterrizar en el suelo, sus contrincantes cayeron uno por uno en una fila boca arriba.

Desde que se habían despertado y visto lo que sucedía, el equipo 8 quedó perplejo. Para Kiba y Hinata ellos se parecían al equipo de Gai, para Shino no le quedó claro si eran ninjas o no. Esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la aparición de una mujer con un vestido negro y un bastón blanco:

- Ustedes quedarán atrapados aquí por siempre, al igual que ellos – dijo la mujer mostrando en un primer plano a tres desconocidos que parecían estar durmiendo rodeados de una nube negra.

- Ellos son nuestro contacto de Kumogakure – dijo Shino de inmediato haciendo un intento fallido de levantarse

- Debemos ayudarlos chicas, ustedes no se preocupen – dijo Haru al equipo 8

Los nuevos del equipo Avatar que querían volver a su hogar al igual que sus amigos arremetieron hacia la mujer, ella con su bastón creó un muro invisible y muy poderoso, al tocarlo, el trío retrocedió por una extraña fuerza que obviamente procedía del bastón, Haru arrastró una parte de la tierra alrededor de su brazo y atacó el muro con toda su fuerza, comenzó a ceder poco a poco pero la mujer aumentó la fuerza del muro. Haru había aprendido a no rendirse gracias a Katara, por eso había encontrado a su padre y reunido de nuevo a su familia a quién deseaba volver a ver, el maestro tierra atrajo otra porción de tierra a su otro brazo y golpeó tan fuerte el muro que se destruyó. Mai y Ty Lee estaban listas para atacar, así que saltaron por encima de Haru y se dirigieron hacia la mujer casi vencida; Mai lanzó todos los cuchillos que le quedaban hacia el bastón y Ty Lee lanzó todos los golpes que le quedaban hacia la mujer la cuál cayó al lado de sus subordinados.

El bastón que se rompió gracias a los cuchillos de Mai dejó libres a los ninjas de Kumogakure quienes cayeron en unos arbustos. El equipo 8 se dirigió hacia ellos contentos de su éxito:

- Ustedes son muy buenos, ¿No es así Akamaru? – dijo Kiba a su perro quien ladró con gusto

- Muchas gracias a todos – dijo Shino al trío

- Sí, eh… ¿Dónde está nuestro contacto de Kumogakure? – preguntó Hinata

- Aquí estamos – dijo una voz desde un arbusto cercano

- Por favor no vengan, estamos desnudos, ¿Por casualidad han visto nuestras ropas? – dijo otra voz

Ty Lee no pudo contener su risa mientras que Hinata estaba sonrojada, Mai simplemente se alejó de los arbustos ya que estaba muy cerca. Al arreglar todo y arrestar a los bandidos que se dirigían a unas de las prisiones de Kumogakure, el equipo 8 y los tres nuevos del equipo Avatar volvieron a Konoha, esta vez a pie debido a que Haru estaba cansado.

* * *

><p><strong>Y éste es mi primer capítulo de acción, pero antes de disculparme por actualizar tan lento, algunas aclaraciones:<strong>

**Kōsei no hashi (****恒星の橋****): Puentes estelares**

**Hay muchos tipos de ramen para el que no sepa (Las primeras dos recetas salieron al final de un capítulo de Evangelion)**

**Suiton: Kokuu no Jutsu: "Estilo de Agua: Lluvia negra"**

**Katon: Hibashiri: "Estilo de Fuego: Fuego cortante"**

**Ahora sí, lamento mucho la demora, esta época de fiestas que ya acabó no me dejó tiempo para escribir.**


	8. El poder de los elementos

**Bien, ésta vez seguiré con la trama principal… ah, sí; y también con algo de acción. **

**Aclaración o lo que sea: No, no soy dueño de Avatar: la leyenda de Aang y tampoco de Naruto.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 8: El poder de los elementos<p>

- ¿Cómo está nuestra recién llegada? – preguntó el sujeto de la máscara a Zetsu mientras miraba a la princesa Azula acostada y vistiendo un vestido algo parecido a su traje de princesa

- Aún está inconsciente, pero despertará a tiempo para ayudar en el plan – respondió Zetsu blanco con una sonrisa demente

- Tú poder me será muy útil – pensó Madara mientras se marchaba

En la oficina de la Hokage había una discusión que giraba en torno al líder Akatsuki de Amegakure, la cual se detuvo un momento cuándo entró Aang:

- Perdón, pero me dijeron que podía entrar, ¿interrumpo algo? – las respuestas se mezclaron por igual, unos respondieron sí y los demás contestaron no.

- Él no tiene nada que ver con esto – dijo Shizune

- Un momento, creo que él podría ayudar a vencer a Pain – dijo el sapo parlante Fukasaku

- ¿Pain, él fue quién mató a tu maestro Naruto? – preguntó Aang

- Sí – respondió simplemente el rubio

- Las pistas que nos dejó Jiraiya son la clave para saber cómo derrotarlo – dijo Tsunade

- Sí, y aunque ya hayamos descifrado el mensaje y estemos interrogando a los ninjas capturados de Amegakure, falta que Shizune termine la autopsia para resolver el misterio de Pain – aclaró Sakura

- No lo están haciendo lo suficientemente rápido – dijo Naruto enojado dispuesto a salir para decirle a Shizune que se diera prisa

- Oye, ¿qué crees que haces? La autopsia es un procedimiento que requiere mucho análisis, no los molestes o te…

- Vengaré al Sabio Pevertido – interrumpió Naruto y después se dispuso a salir pero Aang lo agarró del brazo

- ¿En serio serías capaz de hacer eso? – le preguntó con un tono serio

- Él no es capaz de vencerlo ahora – dijo Fukasaku

- No me refería a… - dijo Aang pero fue interrumpido por Naruto

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –

- No vine aquí sólo para ver que habían descubierto. Naruto, quiero que vengas a entrenar para dominar el Modo Sabio bajo mi supervisión y la de tu amigo el monje – anunció Fukasaku ante el asombro de todos

- ¿Qué dices Naruto, lo harás? –

- Claro que sí, si mi maestro pudo, yo también podré – dijo el rubio decidido

- Un momento, yo no sé cómo entrenarlo en eso que llaman modo Sabio y no voy a participar en algo que implique matar a alguien sólo por venganza – gritó Aang mientras pisoteaba el suelo haciéndolo temblar

- Por favor, entienda que es para proteger la aldea – dijo Tsunade

- Nunca tuve que matar a alguien para salvar mi mundo, tal vez este sitio tiene sus propias reglas pero no traicionaré mis principios – al decir eso Aang se fue por el mismo lugar que había entrado. Fukasaku tomó la palabra

- No podemos obligar al chico así que estaré bien enseñándole sólo –

- Para ser alguien con tanto poder es muy pacífico – habló por primera vez Kakashi

- ¿Sabes qué poder tiene Kakashi-sensei? – preguntó Sakura

- No, pero en él se puede sentir un gran poder y muy diferente a cualquier cosa que haya sentido antes –

Ese pensamiento quedó en la mente de todos por un momento, Tsunade decidió que ya era hora de saber si estos visitantes podrían ayudar:

- Sakura, me iré por un momento, ordena mi papeleo para cuando regrese –

- ¿Qué va a hacer Tsunade- sama? – preguntó Sakura

- Voy a hablar con ese niño para al fin aclarar mis dudas –

- No es necesario, he hablado con él un par de veces, yo le aclararé sus dudas Obaa-chan – dijo Naruto mientras recordaba la pregunta del monje

- Bien, ¿qué es lo que sabes? – preguntó Sai

- ¡Tsunade-sama!, traemos el informe de nuestra misión – dijo Kiba entrando después de Akamaru, Hinata y Shino

- ¡Esperen afuera! – gritó Tsunade viendo que ya había demasiada gente en su oficina

- Es importante Hokage-sama, es sobre nuestros huéspedes desconocidos – dijo Shino

- Bien, pero quiero que esto se quede en secreto – declaró Tsunade disponiéndose a escuchar

Aang había llegado a la casa donde se hospedaba y se dirigió al gran espacio abierto que había atrás, ahí encontró a Appa y Momo y decidió pasar un rato con sus mascotas, eso le ayudó a calmarse. Cerró los ojos un momento y se puso en una posición para meditar, al abrir los ojos se encontró en un lugar que conocía ya muy bien; el mundo de los espíritus:

- Hola Aang – dijo Roku apareciendo ante él

- Aaah, me asustaste, pero me da gusto verte Avatar Roku – saludó Aang

- ¿Encontraste un portal-tornado? – le preguntó Roku

- Creo que él me encontró a mí…un momento, ¿cómo sabes de eso? – le preguntó el monje

- No olvides que ya estoy muerto, así que hay más cosas que puedo ver que cuando estaba vivo- le contestó el anciano

- ¿Puedes ayudarme a mí y a mis amigos a volver a nuestro mundo? – preguntó el joven Avatar

- Claro. Escucha con atención, en el mundo en el que estás ahora se abrirá otro portal tornado y se mantendrá abierto hasta que algo alguien pase a través de él – explicó el antecesor de Aang

- Pero si el portal, según unos amigos nuevos, se dividió sólo en dos – dijo confundido Aang

- Creo que olvidaste contarles del cometa – dijo Roku

- Es verdad, entonces podremos volver… pero tengo que ayudar a alguien primero – dijo pensativo Aang

- Sé que podrás ayudar a esa persona, sólo recuerda lo que te dije cuándo visitaste mi isla -le aconsejó

- Gracias Roku - agradeció Aang. Al abrir los ojos vio muy cerca de él otros ojos muy azules, tan azules como el océano…

- Hola – le dijo Katara a su novio

- Hola, te ves muy linda hoy – le dijo el monje

- Quería preguntarte sobre lo que hiciste ayer – le dijo la chica

Aang estaba a punto de contarle cuándo llegó la anciana Hokage seguida de todos los que estaban en su oficina y sus amigos:

- He venido para aclarar ciertas cosas acerca de ustedes, y traje a sus amigos para hacerlo – dijo la Hokage

- No cambiaré mi decisión- aclaró Aang como condición

- Está bien, ¿Qué quiere saber?- preguntó Toph parándose frente a ella

- ¿Exactamente qué habilidades tienen? – preguntó Sakura

- Sólo observen – dijo Katara lista para una demostración

En una parte del jardín había una fuente grande así que ella se dirigió hacia allá llevando hacia ella parte del agua y deslizándose mientras la convertía en hielo, al llegar a la fuente llamó a Aang con una seña y le envió toda el agua de la fuente a él. El Avatar con un movimiento circular hizo un tornado de agua y al congelarlo lo convirtió en una aguja de hielo gigante, finalmente disipó el hielo en forma de nieve.

- Hicieron una técnica de agua y hielo sin usar sellos- dijo sorprendida Shizune

- Es mi turno - dijo Zuko

El Señor del fuego tomó una posición de lucha frente a Aang y empezó a lanzar tres bolas de fuego, dos con sus manos y una con un pie. Aang esquivó la primera para atrapar la segunda y detener la última haciendo una gran llamarada que iba directo a Zuko. Él dispersó el fuego y lo apagó junto con las llamas que habían en el lugar.

- ¡Qué extraño! Hicieron varias técnicas de fuego y fueron capaces de disiparlo- exclamó Chōji

-¡Oye! ¿Cuándo llegaste?- le preguntó Sakura

- Llegamos hace poco frente sota- Le respondió Ino que estaba detrás de ella junto a Shikamaru

-Ustedes no deberían estar aquí- dijo Kakashi

-Sólo veníamos a… ¿A qué era?... oh sí, vinimos a traerles flores- respondió Ino con una sonrisa fingida

-¿Y dónde están?- preguntó Neji quién también acababa de llegar junto su equipo, Gai y Yamato

-Aquí ya hay demasiadas personas- se quejó Sokka

-Todos, ¡cállense!- gritó Tsunade no importándole que hubieran llegado más curiosos

- Y lo mejor para el final – dijo Toph mientras empujaba a Zuko y se disponía a mostrar lo que Aang le había enseñado el día anterior.

Para sorpresa de todos ablandó todo el terreno después de atraer tierra sólida a sus pies, La maestra tierra hizo su primer movimiento, lanzó dos ataques por el suelo que Aang contrarrestó con un muro de piedra que endureció. Aang descubrió eso un día en el que entrenaba tierra control sobre arena, accidentalmente se metió en arenas movedizas mientras se hacía una armadura de rocas y cuando cerró los ojos sintió la arena tan claramente como si fuera tierra. La demostración continuó; el monje decidió terminar esto porque ya no quería mostrar más, lanzó el muro de tierra a Toph, ella lo destrozó con un movimiento simple y se preparó para detener la segunda roca que Aang había lanzado saltando en el aire, Aang aún en el aire lanzó una gran ráfaga de aire a Toph que la lanzó por el aire, ella le gritó al avatar para que la bajara ya que aún no superaba ese miedo, la demostración terminó con un suave aterrizaje por parte del maestro aire y la maestra tierra.

-Espero que esto sea suficiente para aclarar sus dudas- le dijo Aang a Tsunade

-Sí gracias, Shizune vámonos- habló la Hokage caminando hacia Sakura

Después de murmurarle unas palabras salió del gran patio dónde estaban todos. Apenas salió de ahí todos, excepto Kakashi y Yamato se abalanzaron hacia ellos preguntando todo lo que no entendían. Sokka se paró frente a los ninjas y habló poniendo una mano frente a ellos:

-Aaaaaalto ahí, no vamos a responder ninguna pregunta a nadie así que…-

-Está bien, les diremos todo- interrumpió Aang ante el asombro de sus amigos

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Zuko

-Sí, es lo menos que podemos hacer después de habernos recibido aquí- respondió el monje

Luego todos entraron a la casa y el Equipo Avatar le contó a los ninjas todo desde el principio, sobre Aang en el iceberg, la persecución por parte de Zuko y su hermana, las cuatro naciones, el mundo de los espíritus, la guerra que el Avatar acabó y cómo habían llegado. Al terminar hubo un silencio donde todos los ninjas procesaron lo que habían oído, Yamato fue el primero en hablar:

-¿Entonces aún no saben cómo volver a su mundo?-

-La verdad sí- respondió Aang ante el asombro de sus amigos que estaban sonriendo, el monje continuó:

-Pero tendremos que esperar un tiempo- al decir eso la sonrisa de todos desapareció

-Aún así estaremos bien siempre que estemos juntos- continuó el monje tomando la mano de su novia que estaba sentada a su lado

Después de eso todos los ninjas se fueron con la dicha de haber conocido a personas tan diferentes a ellos. El único de los ninjas que se quedó fue Naruto, quién quizo hablar con Aang a solas:

-¿Qué es lo más importante para ti?- preguntó Naruto ante la confusión del monje

-Supongo que ella y mis amigos- respondió el monje señalándolos desde la puerta

-¿Entonces no harías todo para protegerlos?- preguntó otra vez el rubio

-Sí- respondió simplemente el Avatar

-Yo también quiero proteger a mis amigos, y quiero convertirme en Hokage para hacerlo, así que por favor ayúdame a hacerme más fuerte- rogó el ninja

-Supongo que para eso estoy aquí- le dijo Aang sonriendo después de pensar lo que él había dicho.

Al acabar la conversación y agradecerle por ayudarlo Naruto se fue a su casa pensando en todo lo que había visto. Cuando llegó a su casa entró y se recostó de una vez y se acordó de lo qué el monje le dijo:

-_Supongo que para eso estoy aquí-_

Se quedó dormido mientras meditaba sobre eso.

* * *

><p><strong>Lamento mucho la espera, me desconecte casi un año por asuntos espirituales jijijijij<strong>

**Esperen el próximo capítulo que va ser mejor que este.**


	9. Preparándose para luchar

**Me acabo de dar cuenta de que con publicar este capítulo, este es el crossover más grande que se ha publicado en español en ésta página **

**Aclaración o lo que sea: No, no soy dueño de Avatar: la leyenda de Aang y tampoco de Naruto.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 9: Preparándose para luchar<p>

Sai salió de la casa donde se hospedaba el Equipo Avatar, y como de costumbre fue a informar al jefe de la raíz, Danzō Shimura. Pero su deber fue interrumpido por algo que presintió, para no levantar sospechas de su "espía" continuó caminando y dobló una esquina, la persona misteriosa lo siguió saltando sobre los postes que habían en la calle, pero antes de saltar al siguiente, un tigre de tinta intentó atacar pero el desconocido lo esquivó bajándose del poste, pero antes de reaccionar Sai atacó frontalmente al sujeto quién resultó ser Ty Lee:

-Aaah- Ty Lee gritó mientras evadía el kunai que Sai le había lanzado

-¿Por qué me seguiste?- preguntó Sai que tenía una pequeña espada apuntándole a la acróbata

-Bueno…verás… es que yo… ¿Caminamos mañana por la aldea?- preguntó Ty Lee esperando un sí

-Lo siento pero…- Sai se detuvo a considerarlo, según los libros que había leído, rodearse de personas enérgicas puede ayudar a lograr una personalidad agradable.

-Bien, caminaré contigo mañana ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó Sai fingiendo que no los había estado investigando

-Soy Ty Lee, te veré aquí mañana-

Después de despedirse, Sai continuó caminando hacia la entrada secreta de la raíz, dónde lo esperaba Danzō.

Al día siguiente Aang se preparaba para ayudar a Naruto a entrenar, la verdad no sabía cómo entrenar a un ninja pero si sabía que era importante hacerlo, después de salir junto con Sokka y Toph, fueron a buscar a Naruto, caminaron por un par de horas hasta que Toph sintió sus pisadas cerca de una de las salidas de la aldea junto a las de Tsunade, Sakura, Shikamaru y el viejo sapo:

- Muy bien chico escurridizo te encontramos- hablo Toph de forma triunfante

-Un momento, ¿se van de viaje?- preguntó Sokka

-Vamos al Monte Myōbokuzan, al lugar dónde llegaron ustedes-

-¿Y por qué, no podemos entrenar aquí?- preguntó Aang esta vez

- No, el entrenamiento del Modo Sabio sólo puede hacerse allá- aclaró Fukasaku

-¿Entonces no irás?- preguntó Naruto desesperanzado

- Sí iré, sólo necesito un momento- después de aclararlo Aang salió montado en una patineta de aire hacia donde se hospedaba, buscó las reliquias y se llevó a Katara en sus brazos hacia la salida de la aldea:

-¿Volverás pronto verdad?- le preguntó la maestra agua

-Claro que sí, cuándo vuelva tendremos un día para nosotros- contestó el monje de una forma romántica

-Tu novio no se irá por mucho tiempo…- habló Naruto mientras ponía un brazo sobre la cabeza del monje

-No me separaré de él ni un instante…- dicho eso Naruto desapareció en una nube de humo para sorpresa de Sakura

-Ahora es nuestro turno para irnos- habló Fukasaku

-Esperen, ¿A dónde fue Naruto?- preguntó Sakura

-Gamakichi usó el jutsu de invocación inversa, así que ya está allá. Bien ahora seguimos nosotros, cómo tu niño no tienes un contrato con nosotros usaré otra técnica- dijo el sapo viejo

-Bien, adiós amigos despídanme de los demás- dijo Aang despidiéndose

-Te estaremos esperando- contestó Katara guiñándole un ojo

Después de eso el Avatar y el sapo que estaba montado en un anfibio desaparecieron. Ty Lee había esperado a su guapo compañero de caminata por una hora, durante ese tiempo se distrajo haciendo piruetas, la gente que pasaba se quedó un rato observándola y cuando dejó de hacerlo se fueron, mientras pensaba que podía haberle sucedido aparecieron varias ratas de tinta y se esparcieron sobre una cerca de madera en forma de mensaje, Ty Lee leyó:

"_Ty Lee, lamento no haber ido a caminar contigo pero tuve una misión, lo lamento. Sai"_

A Ty Lee no le importó lo corto del mensaje ni tampoco que la dejara sola, al contrario se alegró de que se hubiera tomado la molestia de decirle que no había podido ir, luego volvió sonriendo como una niñita enamorada a dónde se hospedaba:

-Hola, estás bien- la saludo Mai queriendo saber el porqué esa expresión de su amiga en el rostro

-Sí, hoy tuve la mejor cita de mi vida- dicho eso la acróbata fue a su habitación y se recostó a pensar sobre su "maravillosa" cita y a suspirar.

Naruto de repente se halló en un paisaje muy raro y obviamente empezó a preguntarse dónde estaba, en eso Gamakichi apareció:

-Hola Naruto, yo te invoqué aquí ¿Y… dónde está el monje?- dijo Gamakichi después de saltar de una planta

-No lo sé, creo que…- el ninja rubio no pudo seguir porque aparecieron en una nube de humo Aang y Fukasaku

-Fukasaku-sama, Aang , hola de nuevo- saludó Gamakichi

-¿Ustedes ya se conocen?- preguntó Naruto

-Sí, al principio creí que era un espíritu animal parlante, pero luego noté que esto no era el mundo de los espíritus- contestó Aang

-No te entendí mucho pero creo que está bien que ya se conozcan- exclamó Naruto sonriendo

-Muy bien, empezaremos a entrenar una vez hayamos comido-

Aang decidió no comer por dos razones: uno, él era vegetariano y dos, esa comida le recordaba a la de la tribu Agua; exclamó que meditaría un poco y salió de la casa de los sapos, después de un momento, salió Fukasaku seguido por Naruto quien tenía una cara entre nauseas y llenura estomacal, Aang concluyó que la comida estaba tan mala como sospechaba y que tarde o temprano tendría que probarla. Los tres se dirigieron a una cascada que terminaba en una fuente con unas estatuas de piedra en forma de sapos que Aang ya había oído mencionar, Gamakichi estaba esperándolos:

- Oye Naruto, ¿Qué te pasa, te duele algo?- preguntó el sapo rojo

-No, estoy bien- dijo Naruto tratando de quitarse ese mal sabor de la boca

-Ya es hora de comenzar el entrenamiento- dijo Fukasaku –

Después de explicarle a Naruto lo que era el Modo Sabio junto con los raros ejemplos de Gamakichi y una pequeña demostración que dejaron al ninja y al maestro aire impresionados hasta que Gamakichi dijo "morir":

-¿Cómo alguien puede entrenar estando muerto?- preguntó Aang

-No es posible y tú Gamakichi no digas cosas como esas- dijo Fukasaku –ahora volviendo al tema, para sentir la energía de la naturaleza y absorberla debes…-

-¿Qué debo hacer?- preguntó Naruto confundido por todo lo que dijo

-Tú debes… quedarte quieto- le respondió solamente el sapo

-¿Quedarme quieto?- preguntó Naruto

- Sí, si no actúas por tu instinto animal y te armonizas con la naturaleza podrás estar en contacto con la energía natural-

-Muy bien, no es algo complicado de hacer- respondió Naruto

- Por lo visto aún no lo entiendes- dijo Gamakichi

-Esto es algo difícil de lograr, no esperes hacerlo de inmediato- dijo Fukasaku

- ¿Es en serio?- preguntó Naruto

- Disculpen, pero aún no sé porqué estoy aquí- interrumpió Aang

- Oh claro. Tú, niño deberías ser capaz de enseñarle a Naruto algo de paciencia, además de otras cosas que no entiende, como que Pain es el usuario del Rinnegan, lo cuál lo hace muy poderoso- respondió Fukasaku

- Eso ya lo sé, por eso quiero entrenar tán rápido como pueda porque puede que ellos también vengan por mí muy pronto –

Después de sonreír el pequeño sapo dijo aclaró que había otra forma: El aceite de sapo. Después de una breve explicación y un susto de Naruto casi transformado en rana, Aang decidió intentarlo pensando en cómo se vería con esa forma, para su sorpresa no pasó nada:

- Increíble, parece que tu si dominas el poder de la naturaleza- dijo asombrado Fukasaku

-Bueno, es mi trabajo entender lo que sucede a mi alrededor- contestó Aang un poco avergonzado

- Yo también lo lograré, no importa el riesgo, no me convertiré en rana, ni en una estatua en forma de rana- dijo Naruto mirando a todos

En Amegakure había una extraña reunión sobre un nuevo tema de conversación:

- Ahora nuestro siguiente objetivo es el Kyūbi, y Konoha ya debe sospecharlo ya que mataste a Jiraiya, sé precavido – dijo el hombre de la máscara a Pain

- Pain es invencible – dijo Konan

- Claro que no, su poder puede ser detenido si el Avatar lucha contra ustedes- habló Azula en un tono burlón

-¿Por qué la trajiste aquí?- preguntó Pain al enmascarado

- Porque tiene una oferta para ti, cuando vayas a Konoha busca a un chico con una quemadura en su cara y traeselo, a cambio recibiras un nuevo poder- respondió el enmascarado

-¿El Avatar?- pregunto Konan

- Sí, y así serás invencible- aclaró Azula

- Acepto, prepara todo Konan- dijo Pain reuniendo a sus seis caminos

En el Monte Myōbokuzan las cosas parecían muy duras para Naruto y sus clones, después de oir a Fukasaku se sintió renovado para continuar mientras pensaba en lo que había dicho Aang el día anterior:

-_Supongo que para eso estoy aquí-_

Hasta ahora no sentía qué él le hubiera ayudado en algo, aunque sus poderes le parecian interesantes y pensó que si un calvito como él podría dominar la energia de la naturaleza, también él mismo podría hacerlo, después de un par de horas sintió el poder de la naturaleza por un momento, después de almorzar, era Aang el que se sentía con náuseas, mientras el monje trataba de no vomitar, Fukasaku le mostró la diferencia de fuerza a Naruto entre el chakra y el chakra con energía natural haciéndole levantar una de las estatuas en forma de rana, después de decirle el siguiente paso del entrenamiento, es decir, usar la energía natural sin la ayuda del aceite, le dió un libro, cuando Fukasaku mencionó a Jiraiya, Aang dejó de meditar y le propuso a Naruto leerlo juntos, cuando acabaron de hacerlo Aang dijo:

- Tu maestro era muy sabio, y supongo que ese es el mejor libro que ha hecho, yo también quisiera saber cómo romper tal maldición -

- Eso fue lo que él me encomendó – dijo Naruto

- Ambos tenemos que cargar con grandes responsabilidades, ¿Quieres que te diga algo?-

- Claro- dijo Naruto

- Mi maestro sabía moldear pasteles, eso es algo que me enseñó, al igual que cómo arrojarlos con puntería- dijo Aang

- El Sabio pervertido no hacía otra cosa que hacer libros sobre mujeres ¿Qué crees que hubieran hecho si se hubieran conocido?

Y se quedaron pensando en eso mientras veían el cielo

En un lugar muy distinto al Monte Myōbokuzan, la oscuridad inundaba casi por completo una cueva en la que estaba la peor amenaza del mundo ninja:

-Sasuke falló al capturar al Hachibi- habló Madara decepcionado

-Esto sólo era un tentáculo- dijo Zetsu blanco riéndose

-Cállate, no es gracioso- lo regañó Zetsu negro

-¿Y por ese tentáculo hacían tanto escándalo?- Habló de repente Azula que estaba a un lado de Madara, se había puesto un nuevo atuendo, la capa de Akatsuki

-Espero que tu si puedas hacer lo que tienes planeado "princesa"- habló Madara

-Claro que sí, obtendré mi venganza- dicho esto la princesa con una risa alocada se marchó caminando.

* * *

><p><strong>Y después de muchisisisisísimo tiempo llega a ustedes este capítulo. Sean bienvenidos los comentarios aquí abajo<strong>


	10. Luchas Inesperadas parte 1

**Aquí empieza una de las batallas más imposibles que hayan imaginado, espero que la disfruten  
><strong>

**Aclaración o lo que sea: No, no soy dueño de Avatar: la leyenda de Aang y tampoco de Naruto.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 10: Luchas inesperadas (parte 1)<p>

En el Monte Myōbokuzan el entrenamiento de Naruto había pasado a un nuevo nivel: absorber la energía natural sin uso del aceite, y esta vez bajo la supervisión de Aang. Para el Avatar era muy sencillo meditar sin moverse, además el equilibrio es importante para dominar los elementos, por lo que le resultó fácil sostenerse sobre una tabla de piedra en un con una cúspide casi microscópica, en cambio Naruto tuvo problemas y a la vez un poco de vergüenza por ser salvado tantas veces por un niño calvo:

-Esto es un poco tonto- dijo Naruto algo malhumorado

-Ya le encontrarás sentido, ten paciencia, así como tu maestro la tuvo- le respondió Aang

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Jiraiya entrenó aquí o eso fue lo que escuché- dijo Aang recordando la conversación que tuvo con Fukasaku antes de ayudar Naruto con el entrenamiento, el sapo le contó sobre el entrenamiento del Sabio Pervertido en ese sitio. Después de escuchar al Avatar, Naruto continuó el entrenamiento pero con otros dos clones. La pausa para almorzar fue grata hasta que Fukasaku llegó con larvas para comer, cosa que tuvo que hacer solo porque Aang hizo una tarta con los frutos que crecían en el Monte, el resto del entrenamiento fue un gran paso para Naruto porque consiguió mantenerse en equilibrio e inmóvil, sólo hasta que Aang estornudó hacia él y cayó:

-Oye, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Aang

-Sí… que extraño, no me dolió tanto como yo pensé- respondió el ninja extrañado

-Ese el Modo Sabio- dijo Fukasaku acercándose – Tu cuerpo se ha fortalecido a un nivel más alto de lo normal, con eso ya podemos avanzar a la siguiente fase del entrenamiento: el estilo de combate rana-

El Jinchūriki y el Avatar se miraron y luego dijeron a la vez: -¡Genial!-

Después de practicar hasta el atardecer Fukasaku dijo que era todo por hoy, y fueron a dormir, o eso creyó el sapo porque Naruto salió para seguir entrenando, hasta que se encontró con Aang quién estaba entrenando:

-¿Acaso te desperté?- dijo Aang que había sentido los pasos de Naruto quién supuestamente iba a sorprenderlo

-No… yo también quise entrenar un poco más ¿intentas una nueva técnica?- preguntó el ninja

- Algo como eso, es una de las razones por las que volví a este lugar- respondió el monje

- Tal vez podamos ayudarnos, ¿qué tal un combate para entrenar? La verdad es que yo he querido pelear contra ti, pero no quiero despertar a nadie- propuso Naruto

- ¿Ah, en serio? Muy bien, empecemos- en cuanto Aang dijo eso empezó una pelea casi silenciosa entre héroes de dos mundos distintos, cada uno demostró que era digno de ser un héroe y mientras se enfrentaban pensaron que el otro era muy distinto y a la vez muy parecidos, desde que se conocieron vieron que ambos tenían un peso con el que tenían que cargar y que nadie les preguntó si querían hacerlo y concluyeron que esa debía ser la razón por la que se pudieron haber conocido. Después del combate ambos se veían cansados. Aang no podía creer que existía un poder tan semejante en fuerza al suyo por otra parte Naruto creyó que había perdido cuando en realidad fue un empate:

-Fue un gran entrenamiento, fue un honor ser tu oponente- dijo Aang

-No me hagas sonrojar- respondió Naruto dándole un golpe amistoso en la espalda a su nuevo rival, mientras caminaba de nuevo a la casa de Fukasaku, Aang le preguntó algo que Naruto ignoraba que él supiera

-¿Extrañas a Sasuke?-

-¿Qu…Cómo sabes de él?-

-Hablé con Sakura, es complicado hacer entrar en razón a alguien sumido en el odio y la venganza, ¿No es así?- Naruto bajó la cabeza recordando todo lo que le dijo a Sasuke para que volviera a casa

-Eso es algo que tengo que resolver yo solo- dijo Naruto

-La ayuda de los demás nunca es innecesaria, te había dicho que estoy aquí para ayudarte y eso es lo que haré, me lo pidas o no- replicó Aang

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Naruto volteándose hacia él

-Porque puedo hacerlo y además somos amigos, tal vez te enfrentes a él solo pero tus amigos están ahí para apoyarte- respondió el monje con determinación

Al día siguiente Konoha estaba con un clima tan cálido que nadie pensaría que una sombra se acercaba, en menos de un minuto la aldea se veía muy distinta a lo que estaba antes de la llegada de Pain, el equipo Avatar que estaba reunido en su casa, al oír los estruendos todos se pusieron alertas:

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Suki

- Parece una invasión, hay que ayudar- dijo Sokka empezando a dar órdenes- Katara, ve al hospital y ayuda en lo que puedas, el resto ayuden a todos los aldeanos.

Dicho eso todos se separaron en grupos de dos: Sokka y Suki, Mai y Ty Lee, y Toph y Haru, Zuko decidió ayudar solo. El equipo Avatar iba a la acción después de mucho tiempo

Aang despertó con una cara de susto sin poder recordar por qué, después vió mientras desayunaba insectos a Shima, la esposa de Fukasaku, que se iba por víveres a Konoha y decidió darle un mensaje para Katara en el que decía que tuvieran cuidado y que la extrañaba, luego escuchó sobre los riesgos del Modo Sabio pero cuando dejaron de hablar intentó recordar el sueño que había tenido, y para eso se puso a meditar mientras Naruto entrenaba

En el hospital las cosas eran muy serias, Katara nunca había visto tantos heridos desde la guerra mientras empezaba a curarlos pensaba en Aang, en que ese herido que sanaba era él, cómo lo había hecho después de haber sido derrotados en Ba-Sing-Se, en eso oyó a alguien conocido:

-¿Yo, a cargo?- dijo Sakura, quien estaba acompañada por Chōji

-No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré- dijo Katara saludando

-¿Por qué estás aquí? Debes ir al refugio- dijo Chōji

-Puedo ayudar, y no voy a esconderme sabiendo que puedo hacer algo- contestó Katara

Después de aceptar la ayuda de la maestra agua, Sakura empezó a poner orden en el hospital, al irse Chōji, las chicas empezaron su labor, mientras Sakura atendía a un paciente muy grave, vió como Katara usaba el agua sobre el pecho destrozado de otro paciente, cuando notó el agua brillar se asombró, quería preguntarle acerca de eso pero habían cosas primero.

En otro lugar de la aldea Iruka es amenazado junto con otro ninja herido:

**-**Dime dónde está el Kyūbi- le preguntó Pain a Iruka

-Olvídalo, no hay forma de que te diga algo- respondió Iruka

-Entonces no me sirves- dijo Pain lanzándole una estaca de metal que salió de su capa pero que fue detenida por una maestra tierra ciega usando metal control

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó Iruka

- Somos recién llegados, ¡rápido, vete!- dijo Haru

En un rápido movimiento Pain sacó otra estaca con su otra mano y le apuntó a Haru, pero nuevamente es detenido, esta vez por un ninja con una máscara y un ojo rojo:

-Todos ustedes váyanse- dijo Kakashi

-Olvídalo amigo, nosotros llegamos primero- respondió Toph

-Está bien, quédense detrás de mí, Iruka, llévate a ese de ahí- dijo Kakashi

Sin decir nada, Iruka les deseó suerte y se fue con su camarada. El combate comenzó en una prueba de fuerza, Kakashi no soltó la estaca que había detenido pero Pain sí soltó las dos a la vez para atacar a Kakashi, el ninja enmascarado lo esquivó y creó un muro de tierra, Pain volvió a atacar con una estaca pero Haru la detuvo con metal control, Toph y Kakashi vieron la oportunidad para atacar, él con un Raikiri y ella con un puño de roca, pero Pain los esquivó a ambos:

-¿Dónde está el Kyūbi?- preguntó Pain

- ¿Acaso crees que aquí hay una jaula tan grande para encerrar un zorro gigantesco?- preguntó Haru. Ante esa respuesta Kakashi dedujo que ellos, a pesar de llegar hace poco supieron del Kyūbi pero no saben que fue sellado en Naruto

-Mejor ríndete, tanto metal en tu cuerpo te hará perder- dijo Toph después de haber sentido que además de eso no tenía signos vitales

La pelea continuó, Kakashi volvió a atacar con un Raikiri pero Pain lo evita lanzándolo a él y los maestros tierra lejos, también destruyó con ese ataque la pared tras él sin siquiera moverse. Luego de ese ataque salió Kakashi de los escombros y contraatacó con un rayo en forma de perro pero también fue repelido, cuando pensaba en una estrategia fue atacado por otro cuerpo de Pain lo atacó con bombas que creó un gran nube, al instante salieron Haru y Toph de debajo del suelo y cada uno le lanzó una enorme roca pero las esquivó:

-¿Cómo hizo eso?- preguntó Haru

- Eso no funcionará, tiene una visión compartida- dijo Kakashi saliendo por uno de los hoyos por los que salió Haru y acercándose a ellos

-No importa, aún somos tres contra dos- dijo Toph

El segundo cuerpo de Pain se reunió con el otro y sacó otras tres caras y luego todo su arsenal:

-¿Por qué no dijiste que era un muñeco?- le preguntó Haru a Toph impresionado

-Tú debiste haberlo sentido también, no es mi culpa- respondió Toph "mirándolo"

No pudieron seguir discutiendo porque el primer Pain atrajo a Kakashi hacia el otro, el cual tenía una gran cuchilla que lo atravesó, Haru estaba a punto de atacar pero vió que el ninja enmascarado se convertía en una descarga eléctrica hacia el segundo Pain

Después llegaron Chōji, su padre y otros ninjas, los dos Akimichi atacaron a los dos cuerpos con un puño inflado cada uno pero solo uno fue exitoso:

-¿Estás bien Kakashi?- pregunto Chōza

-Sí, gracias- dijo Kakashi saliendo otra vez del mismo hoyo

- Pero…- dijo Haru confundido señalando hacia el segundo cuerpo

- Fue un Raiton: Kage Bushin- explicó Kakashi

El primer Pain se dirigió hacia el grupo, pero el grupo contraatacó:

-Shinra Tensei- Pain repelió todos los ataques y se dirigió hacia Chōji pero el lanzó tres kunais, luego Kakashi lanzó otro con una bomba de humo, Pain repelió el kunai pero no el humo, lo que quedó del grupo se reunió lejos de su alcance, después de un momento Kakashi salió del suelo frente a Pain con un kunai pero lo repelió, Pain le declaró su muerte mientras sacaba otra estaca pero los Akimichi arremetieron contra él en forma de bola a cada lado pero Pain también los repelió en eso padre e hijo sacaron una cadena plantada en el suelo y capturaron a Pain, Kakashi se dirigió a él con un Raikiri pero fue detenido por el segundo cuerpo que aún podía moverse, Kakashi intentó traspasarlo pero Pain uso el Shinra Tensei, Kakashi quedó atrapado y los Akimichi inconscientes:

-Estoy seguro de que no eres un clon, pero para no arriesgarme…- Pain sacó un clavó y se lo lanzó a Kakashi en la frente pero fue detenido por Toph, Haru rápidamente inmovilizó a Pain con metal control mientras Toph lo golpeó con un enorme pilar de piedra que lo hizo volar hacia otra parte de la aldea.

Chōji despertó y encontró a su padre muerto, pero Kakashi lo interrumpió:

- Guarda esas lágrimas Chōji-

-Kakashi-sensei, está bien- respondió Chōji

-No del todo, pero fue gracias a ellos- dijo el ninja enmascarado muy cansado señalando a los maestros tierra –Debes informar a la Hokage sobre las habilidades de Pain-

La conversación fue interrumpida por el segundo cuerpo que después de todo aún se movía pero muy lento, sin más le lanzó un cohete a Chōji quien comenzó a correr, los maestros tierra que estaban espantados no reaccionaron pero Kakashi con lo último de sus fuerzas usó su Kamui y luego cayó dando sus últimos alientos:

-No, por favor resista- le dijo Haru

-Eso es todo, ya no puedo más… Gracias por ayudarme- dijo Kakashi antes de tomar su último aliento

-Él… fue un héroe y un gran compañero de lucha- declaró Toph tratando de no llorar, después de eso siguieron a Chōji viendo hacia atrás a ese héroe

* * *

><p><strong>Este fue, según yo mi mejor capítulo hasta ahora. La segunda parte será igual de buena<strong>

**Raiton: Kage Bushin: Clon de rayo  
><strong>

**Shinra Tensei: Juicio Divino  
><strong>

**Raikiri: Cuchilla relámpago  
><strong>


	11. Luchas Inesperadas parte 2

**Hola, he aquí la segunda parte de "Luchas Inesperadas"**

**Aclaración o lo que sea: No, no soy dueño de Avatar: la leyenda de Aang y tampoco de Naruto.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 11: Luchas inesperadas (parte 2)<p>

A Naruto pronto comenzó a preocuparle lo mismo que a Aang, pero por diferentes motivos, mientras pensaba en eso Fukasaku y Aang saltaron hacia dónde él estaba:

-Te hemos estado buscando Naruto-chan, ¿Por qué siempre desapareces?- dijo Fukasaku

-He estado aquí todo el tiempo- respondió el rubio

-Ven, vamos a empezar la última parte del entrenamiento- declaró el sapo

-¿Se refiere a la fusión?- preguntó el monje a quién Fukasaku asintió

-Me pregunto si todos estarán bien- se dijo Naruto a sí mismo

Al decir eso Aang recordó lo que había recuperado de su sueño al meditar. Imágenes de muertos por todo lo que parecía ser Konoha, pero estaba destruida, las caras de sus amigos que estaban peleando con unos tipos con capas negras y barras metálicas en sus caras, el monje dedujo que esos eran algunos de los tales Akatsuki, vió además a su amada viendo la aldea en ruinas y después algo que parecía un gran alud que la entierra. Al salir de sus pensamientos, el Avatar se encontró caminado detrás del sapo parlante y el ninja, al llegar a un lugar con hongos gigantes Naruto y Fukasaku comenzaron a entrenar, pero no se dieron cuenta de que Aang ya no estaba.

El Señor del fuego intentaba apagar todos los incendios posibles pero parecían que por cada incendio apagado, muchos más iniciaban, por lo que decidió ayudar a aquellos que debían refugiarse bloqueando las explosiones que había en su camino, cuando llegaron al refugio, él se devolvió para buscar gente atrapada, pero encontró otra cosa: un ninja herido y otro ninja más joven con una bufanda muy larga siendo atacado por un tipo con capa negra y nubes rojas, de inmediato recordó parte de lo que había dicho Sakura sobre Akatsuki:

_- Ellos van tras los bijuus, la mayoría de ellos están sellados en personas, esas personas son llamadas __Jinchūrikis-_

De repente vió al chico acorralado y sujetado por el cuello por parte de ese cuerpo de Pain, Zuko corrió hacia él y lanzó una bola de juego hacia el brazo que sujetaba al niño, cuando lo soltó disparo un relámpago, técnica que había logrado gracias su tío, en quien pensaba todo el tiempo desde que llegó a ese mundo, Pain logró evadir el ataque y se volteó hacia el Señor del fuego:

-Parece que eres amigo del Avatar, al igual que ese dos que me paralizaron. Supuse que si encontraba a Naruto Uzumaki lo encontraría él, pero será más rápido preguntarte dónde está – dijo Pain

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- preguntó Zuko. Pain después de unos segundos pronunció unas palabras:

-Tu hermana te envía saludos-

Esa frase confirmó las sospechas del chico de la cicatriz, pero antes de darse cuenta Pain se abalanzó hacia él, pero fue detenido por una patada de Konohamaru, Pain detuvo su caída y saco una estaca apuntando al chico de la bufanda, al atravesarlo se desvaneció; era un Kage Bushin, al dispersarse el humo vió a sus dos oponentes ir hacia él tan rápido que no pudo reaccionar, Konohamaru atacó con un Rasengan con ayuda de un clon y Zuko con una bola de fuego, el golpe fue tan fuerte para Pain que rompió la pared que estaba tras él.

-Yo soy Konohamaru Sarutobi, Recuérdalo- declaró el ninja con la bufanda

-¿Konohamaru? Yo soy Zuko… parece que tu amigo está vivo- dijo el maestro fuego después de ir hacia Ebisu

-¿Nos hemos visto antes?- preguntó Konohamaru

- No, pero a unos amigos que conozco los mataste de aburrimiento con una entrevista- dijo Zuko ayudando a Ebisu a levantarse

-Ahora entiendo- dijo Konohamaru no muy convencido. Había ciertas cosas sobre ese chico de la cicatriz que no había entendido como quién era el "Avatar" y qué sucedía con su hermana. Por el momento decidió dejar eso para después porque había cosas más importantes.

Otro cuerpo de Pain estaba en la sala de autopsias, viendo uno de sus cuerpos pero de repente una bomba de luz apareció a sus pies, lo siguiente que vió fue una técnica yendo hacia él y después a cuatro personas y dos perros que lo habían atrapado tomando su capa como una desventaja, ya que había cuchillos que lo atravesaban:

-Buena puntería… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó Kiba

- Soy Mai y antes de que preguntes ella es Ty Lee- Contestó la chica con un cuchillo señalando a su amiga.

Resultó que mientras ayudaban a unos civiles se encontraron con dos miembros del clan Inuzuka, uno de ellos ya lo conocían. En un descuido ese cuerpo de Pain logró escapar usando dos estacas de metal y comenzó la persecución.

El cuerpo femenino de Pain había invocado un perro gigante con múltiples cabezas y un aspecto amenazador que atacó un pequeño edificio que decía "Unidad de inteligencia", de él salieron corriendo Inoichi, Shizune, Ino y un ANBU quienes se encontraron con dos guerreros Kyoshi sin su uniforme:

-Ustedes deberían ir al refugio- Dijo el ANBU

-No somos bebés, podemos cuidarnos solos… me da gusto volverte a ver- dijo Suki mirando primero al ANBU y luego a Ino

-A mí también pero, en serio busquen refugio- replicó Ino

-Quedarnos sentados sin hacer nada no es nuestro estilo, ayudaremos- dijo Sokka sacando su espada

Los ninjas estuvieron de acuerdo y avanzaron juntos hasta un edificio. Ahí trataron de descifrar las pistas que ya habían recolectado:

-Hay seis de ellos, cada uno de ellos puede usar una técnica, y tienen clavadas estas cosas por todo el cuerpo- dijo Shizune

- ¿Se refiere a que sólo seis personas están atacando esta aldea?- exclamó Suki

- Sí- respondió Shizune –Pero aunque los derrotemos pueden resucitar en nuevos cuerpos-

-¿Entonces esos tipos están muertos?... Ya veo, con que eso quería decir el mensaje en la espalda de la rana parlante, pero ¿Cómo son controlados?- dijo Sokka ante el asombro de Shizune que ignoraba que él hubiera sabido eso, decidió ignorarlo y contestó:

-Con esto… están clavados en sus cuerpos y con ellos reciben chakra para moverse- dijo mostrándole una barra de metal-

- Sin contar la gran cantidad de chakra que reciben- añadió el ANBU quien vigilaba mirando a su alrededor

-Deben usar alguna técnica parecida a la de nuestro clan- continuó Inoichi

-Sí, pero nosotros no podemos transferir nuestras mentes a más de un objetivo y además el usuario de una técnica debería estar cerca para controlarlo- explicó Ino

-Entonces debe estar cerca de la aldea ¿No es así?- preguntó Suki

-Sí, sabiendo eso debemos buscar alrede…-

Sokka mientras decía eso señalando con su espada vió que un sujeto que se había travesado con ella muy rápido, de inmediato Sokka sacó su espada de ese cuerpo con capa negra que reconoció mientras Suki lo pateó hacia atrás, luego de su capa salió una bomba, la cual explotó, después del humo vieron a un cuerpo de Pain con cabello largo con una rehén encima de un tejado:

-No se muevan o ella morirá- dijo el cuerpo de Pain quien tenía una mano sobre la cabeza de Shizune después de un momento pronunció algo que no alcanzaron a escuchar y levantó su mano de la cabeza de Shizune llevándose algo que parecía ser su alma, luego Shizune cayó del tejado, rápidamente Sokka corrió hacia él y le arrojó su boomerang a Pain, pero él lo esquivó desvaneciéndose en una nube de humo, se impresionó un poco pero siguió corriendo para atrapar el cuerpo inerte de Shizune, eso le recordó la impotencia de no poder salvar a Yue, lo único que pudo pronunciar fue un grito de dolor.

Mai y Ty Lee al ver desaparecer a otro cuerpo de Pain, preguntaron a los Inuzuka el porqué:

-Obviamente fue mi fuerza lo que lo obligó a retirarse- dijo jactándose Tsume

-Al menos ya se fueron- dijo Ty Lee estirándose un poco

-Yo no creo eso- dijo Mai señalando hacia el cielo

Ahí estaba el cuerpo de Pain que Toph y Haru habían enfrentado flotando sobre toda la aldea. Aparte de ellos cuatro, una maestra agua también pudo verlo, por lo cual salió afuera del hospital.

Lo siguiente que vieron todos fue una luz seguida por un gran estruendo. Katara no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, sabiendo que no podía escapar de ese gran alud de rocas no se movió, bajó la cabeza y solo pronunció una cosa:

-Adios, Aang-

-¿Por qué te despides si acabo de llegar?-

Katara levantó la vista para ver a su amado bajando de Appa y parando el alud, luego volteó a su novia y sonrió.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí está el capítulo 11 de esta historia, comenten y den buenas críticas<strong>


	12. Aang vs Pain

**Para algunos les parecerá imposible pero créanme que si ya está escrito no puede serlo tanto  
><strong>

**Aclaración o lo que sea: No, no soy dueño de Avatar: la leyenda de Aang y tampoco de Naruto.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 12: Aang vs Pain<p>

Toda la aldea había sido destruida, de los escombros empezaron a salir aquellos que aún estaban vivos, todos ellos tratando de saber que había pasado, de pronto sus mirada se posaron frente al centro de la aldea, que ahora era un gran cráter y en él se podían distinguir tres sombras; dos en el suelo y otra más grande volando sobre la otra, de esa saltó otra sombra muy pequeña y se llevó a una de ellas al volver a bajar de la sombra grande se alejó dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Sakura:

-¿Qué es esa cosa, otra invocación de Pain?- preguntó Kō, un Hyūga que estaba junto a Sakura

-No, es una mascota de un amigo- dijo Sakura acercándose a Appa, el bisonte se recostó y de él bajaron un ANBU y Tsunade quien parecía muy cansada

-El monje se encargará de esto por un momento… hasta que llegue Naruto…Sakura… todos están a salvo- dijo Tsunade antes de colapsar

En el cráter comenzó una conversación entre un héroe y un seguidor del dolor:

-Es un honor conocer al Avatar- habló Pain

-¿Por qué hiciste esto?- preguntó Aang enojado

-Quise que todos comprendieran el dolor, tú deberías entenderlo desde que supiste que eras el último de tu gente-

-¿Quién te dijo eso?-

-Eso no importa, el poder que tienes puede hacer entender el dolor y por eso lo usaré para mí-

-¿A qué se refiere con eso?- se preguntó Aang

De su hombro, Katsuyu le contestó:

-El verdadero está escondido manipulando esos cuerpos por medio del metal en sus cuerpos, todos comparten su rango de visión, además cada uno usa un tipo de técnica así que ten cuidado Monje-san-

La conversación terminó ahí cuando el Pain mecánico (Shuradō) se dirigió hacia él, Aang sabiendo que no podía hacer entrar en razón a cuerpos muertos decidió darlo todo, por lo que levantó una gran pared que separo a Shuradō Pain de los otros y después la hizo caer sobre él. De inmediato Chikushōdō Pain atacó con tres monstruos que invocó, Aang rápidamente los atrapó ablandando la tierra bajo sus pies listo para el siguiente ataque, Gakidō Pain fue el siguiente en arremeter hacia él con ataques físicos, el Avatar esquivó los tres primeros golpes, pero luego fue sorprendido por detrás por Ningendō Pain, ambos mandaron hacia atrás al monje con una patada doble:

-Tendré que hacer esto de otra forma, ¿Qué me puedes decir de los cuerpos que quedan?- preguntó Aang a Katsuyu

Mientras la reina de las babosas contestaba, Toph y Haru oían lo que decía un clon de ella:

-…Y ahora él está peleando con Pain-

-¿Pero por qué fue sólo?- preguntó Haru

-Él estará bien, Pies Ligeros es fuerte, y por lo que veo está ganando- dijo Toph poniendo una mano en el suelo

Katsuyu usó sus clones para avisar a todos que no se acercaran, al mismo tiempo que respondía preguntas sobre la identidad del monje, Los miembros del equipo Avatar le desearon lo mejor, excepto Katara, quien estaba preocupada por él.

-Ríndete, un poder como el tuyo debe ser usado para la paz correctamente- dijo Tendō Pain

-Olvídalo, yo sé que la respuesta para lograr la paz no es esta, además… yo no pienso morir aquí- respondió Aang

Dicho eso levantó una gran nube de tierra, después de medio minuto Tendō Pain logró despejar el panorama ya que había recuperado su fuerza, lo siguiente que vió fue al Avatar siendo repelido, sus invocaciones desapareciendo y tres de sus cuerpos restantes derrotados: Jigokudō tenía una marca de puño muy grande en su estómago, Ningendō estaba quemado y Shuradō parecía haber sido atacada por un huracán:

-Parece que te he subestimado pero esto ya se acabó, ¡Banshō Ten'in!-

Mientras decía eso Tendō Pain atrajo a Aang pero él respiró hondo y sopló una gran ráfaga que lo envió hacia atrás, cuando pudo detenerse de inmediato envió una bola de fuego, pero Gakidō Pain se puso en medio y absorbió una parte del fuego, la otra parte fue un golpe directo que lo dejó fuera de combate.

-¿Por qué no pude absorberlo completamente?- se preguntó Tendō Pain

-Mis poderes no están basados en chakra, sino en una forma un poco diferente… y ahora liberaré a ese cuerpo- le respondió Aang señalándolo

Todos ninjas estaban muy pendientes de la batalla, entre ellos, los que esperaban a Naruto, Katsuyu mantenía a todos los que estaban cerca de sus clones informados y contestando a sus dudas:

-¿Ese niño está peleando sólo?- preguntó Shikamaru quién tenía una pierna rota

- Sí, es nuestra única esperanza si Naruto-kun no llega pronto, él es el único que podrá cambiar esta pelea una vez que llegue- respondió Katsuyu

-¿Pero quién es ese niño?- preguntó Ibiki quién estaba con otro clon

-No estoy muy segura, pero Tsunade-sama confía en él para detenerlo al menos por un tiempo-

-Es ese chico, pero… ¿dónde está Naruto?-preguntó Hinata

-Aún debe estar en el Monte Myōbokuzan-

-¿Acaso es otro Jinchūriki?- preguntó el ANBU que acompañaba a Ino, su padre, Sokka y Suki

-Claro que no, él ni siquiera es un ninja- aclaró Sokka cuando se encontaron con Shiho, la chica del escuadrón de Criptoanálisis, Shikaku y Shikamaru

-Ino, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Shikamaru

-Sí...pero Shizune-san-

El ANBU cargaba su cuerpo inerte y lo dejó en el suelo. Después de discutir sobre la localización del verdadero Pain y lo que debían hacer se prepararon para buscar al verdadero Pain, Sokka y Suki se quedaron un momento cerca del cuerpo de Shizune:

-Ni siquiera pudimos salvar a una persona- dijo Sokka

-Vámonos- le dijo Suki suavemente y se fueron de ahí mirando hacia atrás.

-Nosotros la cuidaremos- dijo Shiho quien estaba junto a Shikamaru

Aang sabía que si no usaba el Estado Avatar sería su fin, pero también el riesgo aumentaría si hacía eso, lo único que le quedaba era usar la técnica que había aprendido en el Monte Myōbokuzan, pero antes de siquiera intentarlo una gran nube humo blanco apareció con tres sapos gigantes, uno mediano, dos pequeños y un chico rubio con un gran pergamino atado a su espalda:

-Uy que alivio, creí que no llegarían nunca- Al decir Aang eso, sintió un golpe en su cabeza por parte de Naruto

-Te estábamos buscando estúpido, ¿Por qué no dijiste nada cuando te fuiste?- gritó Naruto

-Lo siento pero no me iba a quedar preocupado allá mientras podía regresar a través de estanque y confirmar que todo estaba bien… pero ni siquiera llegué a tiempo para detenerlo- respondió Aang

-¿A qué te refieres?-

Después de preguntar, Naruto miró a su alrededor. Al parecer no fueron invocados cerca de la aldea, esa era Konoha, al continuar mirando a su alrededor vió a unos cuantos cuerpos con capas negras tirados en el piso, todos ellos estaban derrotados, menos uno. Los tres grandes sapos atacaron a la vez a Tendō Pain pero él evadió todos sus ataques y uso su Shinra Tensei para enviarlos lejos, Gamakichi también fue repelido y chocó contra Aang dejándolo inconsciente. Al despertar se encontró una escena horrible: una chica que no estaba antes en el suelo mal herida, Shima y Fukasaku en el suelo y a Naruto convertido en un monstruo rojo con 4 colas. La verdadera batalla empezaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Este es uno de los capítulos al que esperaba llegar, comenten. <strong>

**Banshō Ten'in: Atracción universal**


	13. Estruendo Triple

**Hola, una de las batallas más imposibles llega a ustedes gracias a mí**

**Aclaración o lo que sea: No, no soy dueño de Avatar: la leyenda de Aang y tampoco de Naruto.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 13: Estruendo triple<p>

La escena que estaba presenciando el Avatar era impresionante; aparte del poder de Pain, Aang también sintió una presencia que venía de Naruto llena de odio y con forma de zorro, al momento se dio cuenta el motivo por el cual la aldea había sido atacada: ese ninja al que debía ayudar era un jinchūriki, en realidad tenían más cosas en común de lo que él creía, pero ese no era momento para sorprenderse. Se levantó de inmediato y preguntó a Katsuyu sobre lo ocurrido cuando quedó inconsciente:

-Naruto enfrentó a Pain usando el Modo Sabio, casi logra vencerlo pero Pain atacó a Fukasaku-sama y a Shima-sama antes de poder usar un genjutsu sobre él. Después Naruto-kun fue inmovilizado y Hinata-san vino a ayudarlo, pero Pain la mató frente a él, eso provocó que surgiera el chakra del Kyūbi en respuesta a su ira, si no lo detienes ahora el Kyūbi se apoderará de él-

Al ver a su alrededor y cerrar los ojos notó otras cosas:

-Ellas no están muertas, puedo sentir su respiración y sus corazones, pero Fukasaku...- Despues de guardar silencio un momento continuó:

-Tengo que detenerlos a ambos-

-Hay algo más monje-san, Pain fue alumno de Jiraiya- al oir esto, Aang se preguntó a qué clase de mundo había llegado él y sus amigos

-Yo me llevaré a todos de aquí, ve- dijo Gamakichi

El monje asintió y se dirigió a la batalla, lo que comenzó como una pelea de uno contra seis se iba convertido en una batalla entre tres. Aang entró en Estado Avatar por primera vez desde que había llegado allí, formó una esfera de aire alrededor de él y se dirigió hacia el Kyūbi quién le había lanzado a Pain un extraño tornado, el bijuu notó la presencia del Avatar y se defendió levantándo varios trozos del suelo sostenidos por ramas, el Avatar retrocedió pero en ese mismo instante lanzó varias rocas descomunales hacia él y Pain, el Avatar las evadió pero Pain no tuvo tanta suerte con la última, cuando la destrozó recibió un puñetazo por parte del Kyūbi, y luego fue aplastado por una roca plana que fue usado como martillo. El Avatar aprovechó la oportunidad para encerrar al Kyūbi en una esfera de aire y levantarla del suelo, tratando que reaccionara pero con un gran rugido el bijuu se liberó, mientras caía, a su transformación se le unió una armadura de hueso. Cuando cayó al suelo una gran corriente de agua salió del suelo e inundó casi todo, y a la vez creó una neblina algo espesa:

-Ustedes no podrán con mi odio-

Al decir eso, Pain se dirigió hacia los dos pero pronto se vió en problemas cuando el agua a su alrededor y los brazos del Kyūbi se dirigían hacia él, uno de los ataques lo hizo tropezar y cayó en terreno seco, el Kyūbi lo atacó con sucesivas bolas de fuego pero Pain las repelió excepto la última, al caer hacia atrás fue atrapado por el Avatar en en una gran roca, pero el líder de los Akatsuki la repelió y lo hizo retroceder, en eso el Kyūbi se abalanzó hacia Aang y Pain alargando sus brazos, pero de pronto una luz salió de su pecho y empezó a atraparlo, era un sello.

Pain aprovechó el momento para usar el Banshō Ten'in contra los héroes, el Kyūbi se liberó del sello y se quedó inmóvil cargando su ataque más letal mientras Aang lanzó una combinación de grandes bolas de fuego para detener las rocas que iban a aplastarlos, a eso se sumó el ataque que el Kyūbi lanzó la cuál hubiera provocado una enorme explosión si el Avatar no la hubiera contenido con todo su poder, al aclararse el panorama, Aang pudo ver al Kyūbi corriendo tras Pain, quién había chocado con una pared y luego enterrado, el Avatar tuvo que seguirlos saltando debido a que ya empezaba a cansarse, al alcanzarlos notó un montón de rocas que subían al cielo formando una gran roca flotante y junto con ellas el Kyūbi.

-¿Ahora qué pasa?- preguntó Shiho

-Los tres se están alejado de la aldea- respondió Katsuyu

-Yo me aseguraré de que Hinata esté bien- dijo Katara seguida de Sakura a otro clon de Katsuyu que también lo había informado

-¿Qué pasa con el rubio?- preguntó Toph a otro clon

-Su transformación está casi completa, eso significa que el Kyūbi saldría de Naruto-

-¿Entonces él es un Jinchūriki?- preguntó Haru

–Vaya, espero que Aang pueda con eso- exclamó Zuko preocupado, y un poco extrañado al encontrarse hace poco una babosa parlante que le dijera la situación

Después de que Aang localizar a Pain con ayuda de sus pies, decidió enfrentarlo:

-¡Déjalo ir!- dijo Aang preparándose para luchar

-Parece que te quedaste sin fuerzas-

-Te dije que lo sueltes- replicó Aang

-Aún no entiendes lo que quiero lograr, este mundo es muy diferente al tuyo, aquí nunca habrá paz verdadera, solo una cadena de dolor y odio que hará que algo muy parecido exista y para eso los necesito a ambos- respondió Pain señalando al monje

-Olvídalo, siempre hay una mejor forma para lograr la paz que esta, no importa lo que haya pasado en este mundo antes, siempre habrá una luz de esperanza y no dejaré que la extingas-

-A menos de que veas el verdadero odio, no entenderás que esas palabras aquí no tienen sentido, !El Kyūbi será mío y tú serás mi nuevo cuerpo!

Al decir eso Pain sacó una estaca y arremetió contra Aang, él la esquivó y comenzó una pelea a corta distancia, la cuál Aang tenía la ventaja al notar que no usaba ninguna técnica, después de esquivar otro ataque lanzó a Pain lejos con una ráfaga de aire, en eso de la gran roca empezó a salir el Kyūbi, mucho más grande que antes:

-¿Qué le está pasando a Naruto?- preguntó el monje

-Naruto está a punto de convertirse en el Kyūbi por completo, si eso pasa él desaparecerá- respondió Katsuyu

-No puede ser-

-Que poder tan increíble, cuando el Kyūbi renazca atacará a Konoha una vez más-

Pain había aparecido detrás del Avatar y le devolvió el golpe que recibió. Se dispuso a atrapar a los dos de una vez haciendo el Chibaku Tensei mucho más grande, pero se detuvo al notar que el Kyūbi había desaparecido y en su lugar Naruto había vuelto, después la gran roca flotante colapsó y Naruto en modo Sabio aterrizó frente a Pain.

-Esto ya duró demasiado- exclamó Pain

-Lo mismo digo- respondió Aang que apareció detrás de Pain

-¿Qué estás... entonces eras a ti a quién sentía cerca?- preguntó Naruto al reconocer al monje calvo –Pain... llévame a donde estás realmente- continuó dirigiéndose a Tendō

-Ya entiendo, quieres hablar con él en persona- se dijo Aang a sí mismo

-Entonces te diste cuenta, tu amigo supo que este no era yo desde el principio, pero nada de lo que digas cambiará las cosas. Tu modo sabio no durará para siempre y en cuanto a él sus energías pronto se acabarán !Los llevaré a los dos conmigo¡-

Dicho eso se dirigió hacia Naruto con una estaca, pero Aang se puso entre los dos y lo detuvo, después el rubio saltó por encima de él y mando a Pain hacia atrás con una patada:

-Dame eso- dijo Naruto señalando la estaca que el monje había detenido– la usaré para encontrar al verdadero

-Déjame eso a mí- respondió Aang y se concentró para ver con quién estaba conectado esa estaca y dónde estaba.

Después de encontrarlo abrió los ojos y vió a Naruto hacer la técnica que le había ayudado a practicar, para ayudarlo atrapó a Pain en varias rocas pero se liberó y repelió el Rasen Shuriken con su Shinra Tensei, luegó vió una segunda la cuál evadió saltando y estacando a los clones que tenía para atraparlo, al caer al suelo para sorpresa únicamente de Pain las rocas se transformaron en clones y se dirigieron a él, pero sus cinco segundos se acabaron y volvió a usar el Shinra Tensei repeliendo a todos incluso al original quien estaba más atrás . Aang fue en su ayuda formando un freno con tierra, al detenerse sabían que tenían otros cinco segundos para ir hacia él. Naruto creó un Rasengan, en cuanto a Aang sus tatuajes brillaron un instante y comenzó a formar una técnica muy parecida a la que detuvo frente al Señor del fuego para no matarlo, luego lo concentró en su mano y se impulsó con una columna de tierra junto con Naruto hacia Pain y en una combinación de técnicas el último Pain fue derrotado. Después ambos se pararon frente a su cuerpo, Naruto le quitó las estacas clavadas en su cuerpo, Aang decidió no ver:

-Vamos a ir por él ¿No es así?- preguntó Aang

- No, iré yo sólo-

-Esa no es una opción, necesitas apoyo, además él parece saber algo que tengo que saber-

Y así los dos héroes fueron a encontrarse con la respuesta que buscaban.

* * *

><p><strong>Y éste fue el capítulo, así que trataré de subir otros lo más pronto posible :)<strong>


	14. Respuestas

**Hola, en un principio no creí continuar con esta historia pero aquí tienen lo que sigue.**

**Aclaración o lo que sea: No, no soy dueño de Avatar: la leyenda de Aang y tampoco de Naruto.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 14: Respuestas<p>

Al adentrarse en el bosque para buscar a los nuevos héroes de la aldea, Sokka y Suki aún estaban algo asombrados de poder saltar como lo haría un maestro aire entre los árboles, Sokka supuso que la gravedad en éste mundo no era tan fuerte. Pero lo importante ahora era encontrar a esos dos, algo que hubiera sido complicado si no los acompañaran en ese instante Shikaku, Inoichi y un miembro del clan Hyūga. En un instante se toparon con ellos quienes estaban adelante:

- Oigan, esperen – Al oír la voz de Suki, Naruto y Aang se detuvieron para ver a quienes los seguían.

- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? – preguntó Naruto

- Somos sus refuerzos – respondió Sokka

- No. Iremos solos - respondió Aang

- Un momento, ¿Ya saben donde se encuentra el verdadero? – preguntó el Hyūga

- Sí – respondió Aang

- Pero ¿Por qué quieren ir solos?- preguntó Suki

- Queremos hablar con él – contestó Aang

- ¿De qué están hablando acaso no vieron que uno de los cuerpos destruyó la aldea, y aún así quieren ir a hablar? – dijo Inoichi

- Sí pero aunque eso sea imperdonable, aún tenemos que ir para saber…- Aang se detuvo porque no quería decir nada sin pruebas

- ¿Saber qué? – preguntó Sokka

- Alto, déjenlos ir – habló Shikaku por primera vez

- ¿Qué?- reaccionó Inoichi

- Déjenlos ir, confíen en ellos- respondió Shikaku

Después de eso y escuchar las razones del sujeto del clan Nara, Sokka estuvo de acuerdo aunque aún se sentía mal por Shizune. El Avatar y el Jinchūriki pronto llegaron cerca al escondite del Pain verdadero, pero antes Naruto se detuvo para recolectar energía natural; al acercarse vieron un árbol hecho con hojas de papel, al entrar vieron a dos personas, una de ellas en una especie de máquina con varias estacas clavadas y la otra una mujer ubicándose frente a él con una capa negra con nubes rojas y una flor de papel en el pelo, al apartarse Naruto habló:

- ¿Tú eres el verdadero? –

- Así que me has encontrado, pero gracias a tu amigo, esa paz de la que hablabas no te llevaría a ninguna parte, si me odias ven por mí – respondió el sujeto anémico

- Si matas a Nagato, no lograrás nada- continuó la mujer

- Por eso deben convertirse en mis sacrificios hacia la paz –

Dicho eso de la extraña máquina salieron dos grandes estacas hacia los héroes, Aang la esquivó pero Naruto no lo hizo:

- Ahora puedo controlarte, es imposible que te muevas-

- Naruto –

- Alto – dijo el ninja deteniendo a su compañero y sacándose la estaca

- Pero ¿cómo pudo hacerlo tan cerca de Nagato? – preguntó la mujer asombrada

- Lo recibiste a propósito – dijo Nagato

- ¿Pero por qué? – preguntó Aang

- Porque sólo quiero hablar con él, y además quería ver qué pasaría si estuvieras frente a mí, ¿y sabes algo? No te perdonaré –

Al decir eso el ninja corrió hacia él y el Avatar lo siguió para detenerlo, si en verdad quería hablar con él, debería hacerlo antes de pelear, al verlo detenerse y hablar sobre el entendimiento mutuo del que habló una vez su sensei se conmovió:

- Eso no cambia lo que quieres hacer – declaró Nagato

- Yo tampoco estoy muy seguro de que me agrades, intentaste matar a mi novia, y también a mis amigos pero creo en serio que la gente puede entenderse entre sí – interrumpió Aang

- Es obvio que tu mundo es muy diferente a éste "Maestro de los elementos", aquí la venganza y el odio que sienten por mí no traerá ninguna paz –

- Tú eras alumno del Sabio pervertido, ¿Por qué cambiaste? ¿Por qué están con los Akatsuki? – preguntó Naruto

- Creo que lo entenderíamos si nos lo explican – Aclaró Aang

- Muy bien, pero a cambio quiero una respuesta tuya acerca de la paz – pronunció Nagato dirigiéndose a Naruto

- De acuerdo –

La historia que escucharon fue algo muy melancólico, la muerte de sus padres, cómo se conoció con Yahiko y Konan, el encuentro con Jiraiya y los otros Sannin y por último la muerte de Yahiko. Después de eso sólo quedaba oír la moraleja de parte de Nagato:

- Y es por eso que siempre seguirá muriendo gente, sea quien sea, sólo para favorecer a algunos que ni siquiera notan lo que pasa a su alrededor, esa es la naturaleza humana y gracias a eso no puede haber paz, Jiraiya-sensei no entendía eso. Ahora dime cuál es tu respuesta –

Después de un breve silencio el ninja rubio sacó un pequeño libro titulado:"La leyenda del ninja valiente" y habló:

- Aunque te entienda mejor, no puedo perdonarte, pero el Sabio Pervertido me dejó a cargo de lo que él creía y por eso no les haré nada –

- ¿Así que ésta es tu respuesta? Las palabras de Jiraiya eran mentira. Esa paz no existe – dijo Nagato enojado

Aang respondió y luego se le unió Naruto

- Entonces sólo queda superar eso que no permite la paz, en otras palabras: "ROMPERÉ ESA MALDICIÓN, SI HAY ALGO PARECIDO A LA PAZ LA ENCONTRARÉ, NO ME RENDIRÉ"-

- Esa frase, ¿De dónde la sacaste?- Preguntó Nagato a Naruto

- De aquí, el primer libro escrito por el Sabio Pervertido- respondió el ninja

- Aunque sea el primer que haya leído de él, se puede ver que en serio creía en que las cosas podían mejorar y quería hacerlo a través de este libro, además él pudo escribirlo gracias a una persona que logró inspirarlo… y esa persona fuiste tú – Aang señaló a Nagato, él sin embargo no contestó mientras se remontaba al pasado. Así que Naruto continuó hablado:

- Y el nombre del héroe de esta novela es… Naruto. Eso es parte del legado que me dejó el Sabio Pervertido y no lo rechazaré, me convertiré en Hokage y llevaré la paz a tu aldea y a cualquier otra que la necesite – Mientras Naruto decía eso, Aang se dio cuenta que su amigo empezaba a cambiar

- ¿Cómo piensas cambiar algo que es imposible, aún con todo tipo de dolor que enfrentes, seguirás creyendo en ti mismo?- preguntó Nagato a Naruto, pero en vez de eso contestó Aang

- Nosotros nos hemos encontrado con situaciones dolorosas, decírtelas todas ellas sería imposible, ambos sabemos que nos seguiremos encontrando más y más dolor en nuestras vidas, pero ese no es el punto. Lo que es importante son los sentimientos que nos dejan y nos confían las personas a nuestro alrededor, por eso en estos momentos si uno de nosotros cede ante el dolor, el otro lo impulsará de nuevo hacia el cambio, Desde ahora así serán las cosas-

- Ustedes en verdad son especiales, ambos me recuerdan a Yahiko y a mí cuando éramos jóvenes, cuando estábamos junto a Jiraiya-sensei las cosas cambiaron y dejamos de ser huérfanos indefensos. Creo que en cierta forma los dos se apoyarán para formar un futuro mejor, así como lo quería Yahiko… ¡Gedō: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu! -

Dicho esto, Nagato sacó sus manos de la máquina en la que estaba y formó un sello

- ¡Nagato espera! – exclamó Konan, pero Nagato no escuchó

- ¿Qué está haciendo? – preguntó Aang. Konan le contestó con tristeza

-El rinnegan le permite a su usuario controlar los poderes de los seis Pain, por lo que con ese poder puede llegar a los extremos de la vida y la muerte. En otras palabras Nagato puede controlar la vida y la muerte. Él es el séptimo Pain –

En la aldea destruida de Konoha apareció una enorme cara con la boca abierta, que empezó a esparcir almas a los cuerpos correspondientes, los que no habían sido asesinados observaron lo que sucedía con asombro, incluso Sokka que había vuelto con Suki y los demás.

Los dos héroes miraron a Nagato, parecía ser su último acto en este mundo, revivir a aquellas personas que asesinó en Konoha, acto que confirmó Katsuyu quien seguía con ellos. Nagato separó sus manos y pronunció sus últimas palabras:

- La guerra no es algo que solo perjudique a un bando, aceptar la muerte de quienes hemos perdido es difícil y por eso nace el odio, eso es algo que tal vez un día deban enfrentar, aunque el Avatar ya sepa lo que quiero decir. Sobre lo que sé de tu mundo te diré que… aquí no sólo llegaron tú y tus amigos. Espero que logren la paz –

Dicho esto el árbol de papel se disipó y Konan embalsamó a su amigo y también a Tendō Pain, al preguntar Naruto el por qué Konan le dijo que ese Pain era Yahiko después de anunciar que no le importaba Akatsuki y declara que sus amigos eran todo para ella, dijo:

- Ahora los sueños de ellos dos han pasado a ustedes, las esperanzas de Nagato en ti Naruto, las respetaré y en cuanto a ti monje, la hermana del señor del Fuego está con Madara, aunque no sé si contra su voluntad. Tengan esto. Estas flores representan eso que ahora tienen y no podrá marchitarse – dicho eso la única mujer de Akatsuki se fue.

Ahora los héroes caminaron hacia Konoha y en el camino construyeron dos lápidas una para Jiraiya con su libro y otra para Gyatso con su collar dejaron el ramo de papel entre los dos. Luego de orar continuaron caminando:

- Supongo que las cosas van a mejorar, ¿no crees? – preguntó Aang

- Sí, supongo que esto era necesario para saber algunas cosas. Gracias – exclamó Naruto

- No importa… ¿Sabes? Hay algo que me preocupa –

- Es acerca de lo que dijo Nagato ¿verdad?, Todo estará bien, tú me ayudaste y ahora será mi turno de hacerlo –

- Gracias, es bueno encontrar amigos que te apoyen , aunque no venga de este mundo-

- ¿De otro qué…? –

- Oye no me mires así, creí que ya te habías dado cuenta, incluso tus compañeros de equipo lo saben –

El monje intentó explicarle al ninja sobre quién era y como llegaron, en cierto punto de la explicación Aang vió hacia atrás y encontró a Naruto a punto de caer, justo antes de eso apareció Kakashi:

- Los dos lo han hecho muy bien. Buen trabajo-

- Muchas gracias – respondió Aang con una reverencia

No pasó mucho antes de llegar a donde estaba todo el mundo, todos estaban felices de ver a Naruto, lo felicitaron por haber derrotado a Pain, después de medio minuto corrieron hacia él, entre ellos apareció Sakura quien lo golpeó, lo abrazó y le agradeció. En cuanto a Aang, sus amigos y conocidos fueron directamente hacia él corriendo y abrazándolo; después de eso vió a Katara frente a él, ella lo besó y luego se abrazaron viendo como levantaban a Naruto en el aire:

- Oye, deberían hacer lo mismo contigo – exclamó Sokka a quien le parecía injusto

- Está bien, dejaré que se lleve la gloria ésta vez, además no la necesito tanto como él – respondió Aang

- Que bien, la próxima vez que enfrentemos a uno de esos sujetos con capa no dejaré que nadie me opaque ni me haga quedar mal - declaró Sokka

- No te preocupes Sokka, seguramente encontrarás la forma de arruinarlo – dijo Toph seguido de las risas de todos.

* * *

><p><strong>Y este es el fin de esta parte de la historia. No seguiré con la parte de relleno ya que a nadie le importa aunque si agregaré algo original. <strong>

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gedō: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu: **Camino Externo: Jutsu de la Reencarnación de Samsara**  
><strong>


	15. Resurrección de pesadillas

**Aquí empiezo con una nueva parte de esta historia, está más o menos basada en la última película.**

**Aclaración o lo que sea: No, no soy dueño de Avatar: la leyenda de Aang y tampoco de Naruto.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 15: Resurrección de pesadillas<p>

Aunque todos estaban en medio de un cráter, lo importante era que todos estaban a salvo y que lo que debían hacer ahora era reconstruir todo. Shino les informó a Aang y sus compañeros que Tsunade estaba en coma y que su reemplazo era un sujeto llamado Danzo. Obviamente ninguno de ellos sospechaba qué significaba eso, hasta que Shino les dijo que declaró a Sasuke Uchiha un ninja renegado, al oír eso Aang supuso que Naruto iría a ver al nuevo Hokage por lo que también se dirigió a su tienda-oficina. Al llegar escuchó una conversación acerca de varias personas de las que había oído hablar, uno de ellos era Orochimaru; también escuchó algo sobre una reunión cumbre de Kages; algo que parecía muy importante y una orden para mantener a Naruto en la aldea. Cuando iba irse, de la tienda salieron dos sujetos hacia él pero una voz los detuvo al instante vio a un hombre anciano con unas vendas en el lado derecho de su cara y una mirada fría:

- Usted es el nuevo Hokage ¿verdad? -

- Sí. Y aunque sé quién eres tú, no entiendo a que vienes –

- Es sobre su decisión acerca de Sasuke Uchiha –

- Eso no es algo que le concierna a alguien cómo tú, un extraño que ni siquiera es un ninja –

- Solo vine a saber la razón de esa decisión –

- Esa decisión es para proteger la aldea. No dudaré en hacer lo que sea para mantenerla a salvo –

Dicho eso, Danzo se fue seguido de sus guardaespaldas. De inmediato Aang fue a buscar a Naruto y lo encontró en una tienda del hospital pero otra vez se detuvo a escuchar afuera y escuchó acerca de la intención de ver al Raikage, la unión de Sasuke a Akatsuki y el enfrentamiento de Madara con el Cuarto Hokage quién resultó ser el padre de Naruto. Tras oír a Kakashi decir que irían a verlo Aang entró de sorpresa y se unió al viaje no antes de ver a Naruto vendado y preguntar qué había sucedido, también les contó sobre lo que Danzo había dicho. Todos decidieron que se encargarían de eso después, antes de irse un chico llegó a retar a Naruto y se presentó como Konohamaru, Aang reconoció quien era por la historia que Zuko le había contado y personalmente después de ver la batalla de transformación creyó que el Señor del Fuego había exagerado un poco. Después de eso decidieron partir siguiendo a los tres sujetos de Kumogakure guiados por Yamato.

A Katara no le agradaba nada la condición en la que se encontraba Tsunade, aparte de que se veía muy mal, había envejecido pero no era algo que quisiera decir en voz alta. Desde que supo que estaba en coma fue todos los días a verla y a ayudar a Shizune en lo que necesitara. De camino a su tienda provisional se encontró a Toph, ella se había unido al equipo que ayudaba en la reconstrucción de la aldea, algo que le encantaba ya que podía hacer tierra-control todo el día aunque estuviera cansada al final de la jornada y por eso decidió tomar un descanso muy largo ya que era mediodía. Pronto se encontraron con todos los demás, Ty Lee y Mai habían pasado el día junto a Hinata y Tenten intercambiando armas, anécdotas y colaborando con los suministros; Zuko decidió acompañar a Sokka y Haru a buscar sus cosas en los escombros junto a Appa y Momo, quienes empezaron a excavar en una parte del jardín de la casa demolida y encontraron tubérculos que fueron devorados al instante; los demás hallaron la mayoría de sus pertenencias y las de los otros y las llevaron a las tiendas donde se quedaban, incluso Zuko encontró una espada doble muy parecía a la que él usaba, así que decidió conservarla. Al estar reunidos Katara notó que faltaba alguien:

- ¿Alguien ha visto a Aang? -

- Yo lo vi dirigiéndose hacia allá – dijo Mai apuntando al norte

- ¿A qué iría a ese lugar? En ese sitio no he visto más que tipos con máscaras y un sujeto anciano muy tenebroso – continuó Sokka

- Seguramente está ayudando a alguien como siempre, ¿Qué les parece esperarlo mientras comemos algo?- propuso Haru aunque no tenía hambre

- Creo que sería mejor tener una vista panorámica de todo desde allá arriba – dijo Ty Lee apuntando al monumento de los Hokage

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en subir. Al llegar hubieran deseado haber ido antes ya que la vista no era muy inspiradora y por alguna razón sintieron que nunca volverían a casa. Esos pensamientos se detuvieron al escuchar a una voz detrás de ellos:

- Es una gran vista –

- ¿Quién eres? – Preguntó Zuko al reconocer la ropa que usaba y preparándose para luchar

- Yo soy Madara Uchiha, yo le ordené a Pain atacar Konoha –

- Que bueno que apareces porque no dejaremos que te vayas – Anunció Suki

- Yo diría que es lo contrario –

Dicho eso de un espiral salió una chica que todos ellos conocían bien, excepto tal vez Haru. La princesa Azula sólo sonrió y levantó su mano derecha de la que salió un orbe. Katara se dirigió hacia ella pero una luz los cegó a todos. Al volver a abrirlos se encontró al lado de Toph dentro de una cueva lo siguiente que escuchó fue la voz de Madara:

- Esta es una de mis técnicas, un genjutsu. Aunque sepan cómo detener a quienes tienen en frente antes de que mueran, es imposible que puedan escapar, ¡Bienvenidos a su peor pesadilla! –

Al terminar de hablar, de la nada apareció un sujeto con una máscara y un traje de Akatsuki. Lo mismo les ocurrió a los demás quienes estaban en lugares distintos cada uno con un acompañante. Zuko estaba con Mai en un bosque lleno de árboles muertos frente a un sujeto con una máscara; Sokka y Suki se encontraron en un bosque más oscuro y frondoso acompañados de un tipo con una guadaña muy grande; por último Haru y Ty Lee aparecieron en una pradera al lado de un bosque con un tipo con cola de caballo y al ver bien notaron una cosa algo extraña en su ojo izquierdo. Una tipo de batalla que nunca imaginarían estaba a punto de empezar

* * *

><p><strong>Esta es una buena oportunidad para decir que en serio no sabía que escribir luego de la pelea contra Pain, espero que les guste lo que vendrá después de esto.<strong>

**Gracias y los comentarios son recibidos.**


	16. El escorpión

**La batalla contra los Akatsuki vencidos empieza de nuevo y esta vez parece ser más difícil que nunca.**

**Aclaración o lo que sea: No, no soy dueño de Avatar: la leyenda de Aang y tampoco de Naruto.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 16: El escorpión<p>

Casi todos los que se encontraban cerca del monumento de los Hokages vieron la extraña luz, entre ellos Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Chōji y Tenten. Al llegar notaron que sus nuevos compañeros estaban en el suelo y parecían muertos, al revisarlos Sakura notó que estaban bajo un tipo de genjutsu, pero no parecía que fuera fácil de detenerlo; de inmediato ordenó a los otros ninjas que habían llegado que los llevaran a todos a una tienda del hospital, le pidió a Ino que trajera a otros miembros de su clan mientras trataba de mantenerlos estables:

- ¿Qué pudo haberles sucedido? – preguntó Chōji

- Este tipo de secuelas sólo las puede producir el Sharingan – reflexionó Sakura

- ¿Entonces lo hizo Madara? – preguntó Tenten

- O tal vez el culpable sea Sasuke – dijo Shikamaru evitando la mirada de Sakura, aún ya sabiendo que era parte de Akatsuki

- Debemos liberarlos antes de que dejen de respirar – declaró Sakura sin hacer caso a lo que había dicho Shikamaru

Justo en ese momento apareció Ino con siete miembros más de su clan

- Traje a todos los que pude, Sakura ¿Para que los necesitas? – preguntó Ino

- Necesito que cada uno de ustedes entre a sus mentes -

- Ya veo, al no poder detener el genjutsu, quieres intentarlo hacerlo desde adentro de sus mentes – explicó Shikamaru

- Empezaremos ahora, pero puede tomar tiempo – aclaró Ino

Tan pronto apareció el sujeto misterioso, Toph notó que su cuerpo era muy extraño y se lo comentó a Katara. No tuvieron mucho tiempo ya que de repente el sujeto se quitó la capa y escupió de su boca una gran cantidad de agujas, las chicas casi no reaccionaron por la apariencia que tenía pero rápidamente se escudaron en una pared de piedra que Toph levantó, al detenerse oyeron un ruido proveniente del sujeto con cola de metal y al mirar arriba apareció un brazo que se dividió y arrojó sobre ellas más agujas; Katara hizo un movimiento esta vez atrayendo una gran ola desde el rio que había afuera de la cueva y haciendo una placa de hielo, el hielo resistió a pesar de que empezaba a agrietarse.

Ambas sabían que estaban enfrentando a alguien muy peligroso, o al menos una ilusión de esa persona y además que esa cosa era un títere, pero lo extraño era que Toph no sentía cerca a quien lo controlaba, por simple lógica dedujeron que se escondía dentro del títere. Al terminar de razonar Toph envió desde atrás de la pared una línea de tierra hacia la marioneta pero ésta la evadió saltando, justo en este momento Katara atacó con una cuchilla de agua logrando cortarlo por la mitad. Al instante una figura salió de la marioneta cortada, un sujeto joven y delgado:

- Bien hecho niñas – dijo el sujeto misterioso

- No te creas tan viejo para llamarnos niñas – exclamó Toph

- ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó Katara

- Soy Sasori, y cómo ya debieron haber notado soy un marionetista. Mis creaciones son arte que prevalece y ya que destruyeron a Hiruko, usaré otra de mis creaciones la que por cierto es mi favorita –

Dicho eso sacó un pergamino y de una nube de humo blanco apareció una marioneta con un traje oscuro y una mirada muy extraña.

- Les presento a uno de los viejos líderes de Sunagakure, el Tercer Kazekage – anunció Sasori

- No creas que ese muñeco nos va a derrotar – exclamó Toph señalando a la marioneta

- Creo que olvidé mencionar algo…

En un parpadeo el Tercer Kazekage se dirigió hacia las dos maestras y de sus antebrazos salieron más brazos, al llegar a ellas una nube de polvo se levantó y envió a Katara hacia atrás. Al levantarse encontró a Toph debajo de una cúpula de tierra protegida del centenar de manos, pero estaba atada y no podía escapar. Antes de poder ir a ayudarla, de los brazos salió un tipo de gas que se dirigía a Toph.

- Mis marionetas son hechas a partir de seres humanos, son mucho mejores que las ordinarias y por eso las considero arte que tienen dentro de sí muchas armas y veneno. Esto te acabará, pequeña insolente – dijo Sasori con una leve sonrisa

- Toph, no respires – gritó Katara antes de que el gas cubriera a la maestra tierra

Toph apenas pudo contener el aliento mientras trataba de liberarse. Dentro de sus pensamientos estaba el temor de no poder regresar a casa y que no volviera a ver a sus padres, además de que si perdía ya no sería la mejor maestra tierra de todos. Se concentró en el poco tiempo que aún podía seguir sin respirar y de un gran pisotón logró dispersar el gas con una explosión de polvo e impulsarse hacia arriba con una columna de tierra, dejándola con el pelo suelto. Katara aprovechó la oportunidad para cortar la soga que la sujetaba y atraparla con un látigo de agua:

- Toph ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Katara

- Sí, ese sujeto en verdad es un monstruo. Ahora que me doy cuenta el no parece saber sobre la ilusión princesita, tenemos que hacer un plan… -

Sasori las veía a lo lejos analizando su estilo de lucha y encontrando la forma más rápida de acabarlas y añadirlas a su colección, eso lo mantuvo en su mente mientras que veía que las dos chicas estaban listas para continuar. Al instante Sasori observó como la chica de azul se rodeaba de agua y creaba unos tentáculos con ella; la otra chica atrajo rocas a sí misma y se cubrió con una armadura de roca. La chica de la armadura golpeo el suelo y provocó un temblor que hizo sacar a Sasori de balance, de inmediato la misma chica se dirigió a la marioneta del Tercer Kazekage, Sasori la atacó con todas sus armas pero notó que la armadura no la hacía más lenta y además, ella podía bloquear los ataques que él hacía con ayuda de su amiga y sus molestos tentáculos. Pronto notó que las armas ya estaban desgastadas y retrocedió. Tras pensarlo decidió continuar con otro tipo de arma; hizo que la marioneta abriera su boca y de ella saliera un montón de metal en forma de polvo:

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Katara

- Siento que es metal, debí saber que una marioneta no debería tener tanto metal, aún con esas armas – se reclamó Toph a sí misma y deshaciendo su armadura

Al terminar de hablar las chicas oyeron una voz que hacía eco en sus cabezas y les resultaba familiar, se dieron cuenta al instante que era Sakura pero no podían escucharla muy bien; lo único que pudieron oír de lo que había dicho fue:

- Cuidado…. Arena de hierro…. cien…. marioneta... pecho –

Tan pronto como empezaron a escuchar la voz desapareció. Ninguna de las dos entendía que significaban esas palabras excepto "arena de hierro" y no tuvieron tiempo de entender las demás porque Sasori atacó diciendo "Satetsu Shigure".

La arena se transformó en pequeños misiles que se dirigieron hacia Toph y Katara; juntas hicieron un muro de hielo y tierra para detenerlos pero al no resistir se destruyó y las obligó a alejarse:

- Vaya, parece que ya no les quedan más trucos, y primero te acabaré a ti – dijo Sasori señalando con su dedo y el del Kazekage a Toph

- No creas que te dejaré hacerlo – lo enfrentó Katara

- Alto, esta vez necesito que pienses como un maestro tierra y esperes – declaró Toph

- De acuerdo – asintió Katara

- Si me quieres, ven por mí – Grito Toph lista para detenerlo

Sasori no pensó contenerse y atacó con dos formas gigantes que creó con su arena de hierro pero Toph en vez de moverse para evadirlas las deshizo con movimiento de tierra control:

- Eso ya no te funcionará - dijo Toph corriendo hacia Sasori

- Aparte de la tierra puedes manipular metal sin sellos. ¡Qué interesante! , pero no podrás hacer nada con la arena de hierro mientras el Tercer Kazekage esté de mi lado – Declaró Sasori creando una gran ola de metal dirigiéndose a la maestra tierra

Toph enfrentó esa ola con una igual de arena simple y con ayuda de sus pies cubiertos de tierra sólida, el choque le permitió avanzar saltando pero frente a ella sintió una lanza de metal, alcanzó a desviarla un poco hacia abajo y correr sobre ella por un momento, luego de saltar y llegar al suelo, una columna de hierro apareció encima de ella y le cayó encima. El choque fue tan extremo que el techo de la cueva se vino abajo. Sasori levantó la columna y no vio su cuerpo, al buscar a su alrededor encontró a la maestra tierra saliendo del suelo detrás de él y lanzándole una roca . Sasori se escudó prediciendo el ataque pero no pudo predecir lo que pasó después:

- ¡Katara, ahora! –

Después de escuchar eso, volteó y observó como la maestra agua cortaba a su marioneta en varias partes. Al instante la arena de hierro cayó al suelo desmoronándose. Mientras eso sucedía Toph se reunió con Katara, al ver a Sasori notaron que estaba sonriendo e increíblemente reveló que Katara sólo había cortado otra marioneta que no era el Tercer Kazekage:

- ¿Cómo… fallamos? – preguntó perpleja Katara

- Si, me subestimaron y ahora van a pagar su error ¡Satetsu Kaihō! –

Lo que vieron después fue que la arena de hierro se levantaba del suelo y se expandía como plantas de pantano muy delgadas. Una de sus puntas se dirigió directamente a Toph tan rápido que provocó un gran levantamiento de polvo; al dispersarse Toph estaba en el suelo, Katara fue rápidamente hacia ella, recordando que pasó lo mismo con Zuko cuando se enfrentó a Azula durante la llegada del cometa de Sozin, esos pensamientos la hicieron tropezar y caer, levantó la vista rápidamente y vio a la marioneta del Tercer Kazekage dirigiéndose hacia Toph, Katara por instinto levantó una gran ola y la lanzó hacia la marioneta, ésta se defendió con la arena de hierro haciendo una esfera a su alrededor pero no sirvió ya que el agua se filtró y lo alcanzó. Sasori notó que su chakra ya no controlaba nada dentro de esa esfera, al deshacerse observó a su marioneta congelada y con un movimiento de la chica de azul, el hielo hizo que se fragmentara en varios pedazos. Después mientras miraba a esa misma chica tratar a curar a su amiga con agua se preguntó si en realidad esas dos chicas eran kunoichis. Dejó de pensar en eso y decidió no seguir esperando y matarlas de una vez.

Afuera del genjutsu Sakura estaba junto a dos ninjas del clan Yamanaka viendo gracias a ellos lo que sucedía, a pesar de no haberse poder comunicado bien y además esperar a que se restableciera la comunicación, observaba cuidadosamente a las dos maestras, las estaban obligando a luchar con un oponente que prácticamente casi la asesina; pero parecía irles mejor a ellas dos, les daba ánimo aunque no pudiera escucharlas y recordaba también a la abuela Chiyo (q.e.p.d). Al ver que Toph estaba herida por culpa del genjutsu se apresuró a curarla pero se dio cuenta que Katara ya lo estaba haciendo y sin ayuda de un antídoto. Después de un instante los ninjas del clan Yamanaka le informaron que ya podía hablar con ellas:

- Chicas ¿Me escuchan? aléjense de él ahora, también es una marioneta humana, deben huir -

Al oír a Sakura con mucha más claridad y ver a Sasori sin capa invocando una gran cantidad de marionetas le respondieron a Sakura:

- Es una lástima que no podamos huir…- empezó Katara

-…Pero aún así no lo haríamos porque no vamos a perder – continuó Toph levantándose

- ¡Esto es algo que nosotras vamos a enfrentar juntas! -

Después de decir eso al unísono cada una usó su elemento para hacer una gran ola y después las unieron, lo que resultó fue una enorme figura de lodo con dos espadas curvas en forma de gancho hechas de la arena de hierro:

- Jet peleará por nosotras – gritó Katara

- Oye, la de pelo rosado, estaremos despiertas muy pronto así que mejor ayuda a nuestros amigos – dijo Toph lista para acabar con esta pelea

- De acuerdo, su punto débil es esa cosa en su pecho, si alguna resulta herida yo la curaré desde aquí – informó Sakura

Sasori comenzó a atacar con sus marionetas pero Jet el golem gigante se defendía usando sus armas y también el lodo del que estaba hecho. El combate provocaba que Jet se encogiera cada vez más así que Toph le pidió a Katara que atacara, sin tiempo que perder ella le dejó el golem a la maestra tierra y transportándose en una corriente veloz comenzó a quitar marionetas del camino, al legar cerca de Sasori, él la sorprendió con unos tubos saliendo de sus manos que expulsaban fuego, la maestra agua se protegió con una escudo de agua pero las llamas eran muy intensas haciendo que la chica de ojos azules atacara con el escudo en forma de chorro gigante, eso le dio una cortina de vapor para ocultarse y buscar una mejor forma de atacar. En cuanto a Toph pudo sentir que Sasori estaba detrás de su amiga, inmediatamente dispersó el golem hacia las marionetas destruyéndolas y se dirigió a toda velocidad a salvar a Katara. La maestra agua apenas oyó una especie de zumbido detrás de ella y al voltear vio la aguja de Sasori frente a ella sin moverse, al ver más allá vio a Sasori detenido por una estatua de Toph hecha de arena de hierro atravesando su punto débil con su mano en forma de lanza. Al acercarse a la marioneta humana sólo lo oyeron decir una frase:

- Pueden irse –

Dicho eso todo empezó a desvanecerse en una luz blanca y desapareció.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Y las chicas ganan! Traté de hacerlo diferente a la pelea original pero creo que no me resultó.<strong>

**Comenten y esperen más dentro de poco.**

**Satetsu Shigure: Arena de Hierro: Lluvia Dispersa**

**Satetsu Kaihō: Arena de Hierro: Orden Mundial**


	17. Abanico y Espada

**Es el turno de la pareja guerrera de no maestros, puede que no sea tan extremo como el capítulo anterior.**

**Aclaración o lo que sea: No, no soy dueño de Avatar: la leyenda de Aang y tampoco de Naruto.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 17: Abanico y Espada<p>

El sujeto que tenían en frente no parecía muy diferente a ellos, al principio lo vieron con un collar rezando luego mostró una sonrisa demente en su rostro y la guadaña, Sokka y Suki no tenían muchas razones en ese momento para creer que fuera un monstruo como Pain.

- Hagamos esto interesante, quien primero me ataque podrá ver cómo mato al otro – dijo el sujeto preparando su guadaña

- No creas que eso nos asusta – respondió Suki

- Si amigo, mira como tiemblo – aclaró Sokka moviéndose como un fideo

El sujeto demente sólo los miro con una sonrisa peor que la anterior y se dirigió hacia ellos. Suki rápidamente bloqueo la guadaña con una espada que llevaba siempre desde la destrucción de la aldea, Sokka le intentó alcanzar con la espada pero el sujeto de la capa saltó y le arrojó la guadaña, la cual notaron que la podía controlar con un cable que salía de su manga. Sokka apenas pudo esquivarlo girando hacia atrás, la guadaña quedó clavada en el suelo; el desconocido Akatsuki tiro de su cable tan rápido que alcanzó su arma y lanzó a Sokka hacia atrás con una patada haciéndolo chocar con un árbol. Suki apareció detrás de él y logró cortarle la espalda al igual una parte de su capa pero antes de hacer otro ataque fue atacada por la guadaña por su lado sin filo lo que la hizo retroceder cayendo.

- Creo que debería presentarme a mis víctimas antes de sacrificarlas. Soy Hidan, mensajero de Jashin mi dios, Parece que aún no empiezan a sangrar, supongo que tendré que encargarme de eso -

Hidan se dirigió a Suki preparando su guadaña pero Sokka la recogió y lo evadieron con un salto rápido aterrizando en un árbol. Hidan se dirigió hacia ellos corriendo verticalmente sobre el árbol lanzándoles de nuevo su guadaña, pero Sokka logró desviarla con su espada y Suki, sacando el machete de su esposo logró cortar el cable unía el arma a Hidan, al instante ambos saltaron hacia él y le apuntaron con sus espadas; Hidan no se movió y se dejó atravesar, pero después sujetó a ambos guerreros por los brazos sacándose las espadas y agarrando su arma que caía cerca de él.

- ¡Los haré pedazos! – gritó Hidan dirigiéndose a la pareja

Sokka y Suki bloquearon su ataque formando una cruz con sus espadas y retrocedieron. Para ellos , esta pelea se había convertido en un verdadero desafío; Sokka estaba tratando de crear algún plan para terminar con esto, sin tener que involucrar a Suki; ella por su parte sabía en lo que estaba pensando su esposo pero antes de hablarle escucharon una voz familiar dentro de sus cabezas:

- ¿Me escuchan? Ese sujeto que están enfrentando es inmortal. Pase lo que pase no dejen que pruebe su sangre ni tampoco que dibuje su círculo para su ceremonia –

Ambos guerreros no supieron como responder a eso, ni al ataque que les lanzó Hidan haciéndolos caer del árbol donde se encontraban. Antes de chocar contra el suelo Sokka atrapó a Suki y aterrizaron de pie; Hidan después de hacer lo mismo observó como Sokka (quién le parecía un estúpido sin nada en especial) hablaba con la chica y al parecer con alguien más que aún no localizaba. Al terminar ella se fue saltando dejando a su compañero solo:

- ¿Ella te abandonó? Yo siempre creí que tu serías el primero en huir. Pero basta de juegos, es hora del sacrificio; y después de ti seguirá tu cobarde novia –

Sokka no respondió y se preparó para esquivar los ataques del tipo inmortal; mientras lo hacía, pensaba en que tal vez no vería a su hermana de nuevo, y aunque Shikamaru le hubiera dicho que ya no podía comunicarse mentalmente con ella ni tampoco con Toph mientras hablaba con Suki, sabía que juntas se las arreglarían para enfrentar a quién sea. En general, desde lo que había ocurrido al llegar a ese mundo Sokka tenía una opinión muy negativa acerca de él, a pesar de poder saltar más alto y encontrar tiendas con armas increíbles de las que había comprado algunas. Pero lo que más le molestaba y temía era que no pudieran regresar todos. Mientras pensaba, uno de los ataques de Hidan alcanzó a rasgarle una parte de su ropa.

Sokka retrocedió y se fue saltando hacía donde se fue Suki, Hidan lo persiguió y al estar lo suficientemente cerca atacó, pero para su sorpresa y la de Sokka, Suki se puso en medio de los dos recibiendo el ataque en el abdomen. Hidan inmediatamente bajó del árbol en el que estaba lamió la sangre de Suki y dibujó el círculo con su propia sangre mientras el chico de la Tribu Agua atrapaba a su esposa en el aire. Al voltear notaron que su apariencia había cambiado a la de una calavera :

- Es tu fin, ¡Me hará mucho placer como te retuerces! – dijo Hidan sacándo una lanza y clavándosela en una pierna

Suki se agarró la pierna gritando y Sokka viendo a Hidan con ira se levantó preparádose para atacarlo:

- ¡Adelante, veamos si me detienes antes de que muera! – Gritó Hidan

Sokka miró hacia atrás y vio a Suki, quien estaba arrodillada tocándose la pierna, volteó y se quedó inmóvil por un momento:

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No harás nada, o ya te diste cuenta de que eres un inútil? Incluso ella es mejor que tú, fue lo suficientemente inteligente para escapar – Hidan se clavó la lanza en la otra pierna y Suki gritó de nuevo agarrándose la otra pierna.

Sokka corrió hacia Hidan, pero tan pronto comenzó a moverse el inmortal sacó la lanza de su pierna y se la clavó en el corazón. Sokka no dejó de correr ni tampoco miró atrás hasta que estuvo a una distancia prudente, pero Hidan saltó hacia él. El guerrero de la Tribu Agua sacó una bomba de humo logrando cegarlo y atacó con su boomerang, el inmortal lo recibió golpe en la frente y saltó girando hacia atrás terminando en el círculo de nuevo; pero antes de ir tras Sokka de nuevo el suelo comenzó a moverse y se abrió haciendo caer a Hidan y quedando atrapado en una grieta. Al dispersarse el humo Hidan notó que estaba acompañado por muchas bombas en la grieta y además, que Suki estaba de pie al lado de Sokka:

- ¿Qué rayos está pasando? Déjenme salir de aquí – habló Hidan incómodo y enojado

- Esto se acabó… y por cierto no soy ningún inútil – declaró Sokka mirando fijamente al inmortal

- ¿Por qué demonios ella no murió? –

Mientras Suki le respondía a Hidan, fuera del genjutsu Shikamaru hablaba acerca de lo mismo con todos menos con Sakura, quién estaba hablando con Sai en otro lugar:

- El plan resultó – dijo Shikamaru

- Nunca creí que los hicieran pelear contra los Akatsuki – habló Chōji

- Es bueno que hubiéramos tenido que pelear con ellos antes – exclamó Tenten

- Pero aún así fue difícil crear un plan posible para ellos – continuó Ino

- Es cierto, mi plan se basaba en que ellos poseían habilidades igual que las chicas. Pero gracias a ellos pudimos hacerlo, tal vez no tengan trucos como sus amigos pero son muy hábiles. El chico del boomerang sabía que la chica estaba mejor capacitada para pelear contra Hidan, pero él mismo decidió distraerlo mientra ella hacia la trampa con las bombas que le dio. Parece que le importa mucho. Luego lo condujo a donde hizo la trampa – explicó Shikamaru

- Pero, no entiendo cómo rechazó la maldición de Hidan – preguntó Chōji

- Ella usó unos abanicos que llevaba consigo poniéndole la sangre de Hidan que había conseguido al cortarlo y ocultarlas en su ropa, aunque esas armas fueran de metal y el choque con la guadaña provocara algún sonido, ella logró moverse de un modo que no pasara –

- Un momento, si lo vencen también perderemos contacto con ellos – advirtió Tenten

- No tenemos opción hasta que todos esos sujetos sean vencidos, además según ellos, Madara dijo que para despertar debían hacerlo – aclaró Shikamaru

De nuevo en medio de la ilusión Hidan comenzó a maldecirlos después de escuchar la explicación, pero en medio de eso Suki sacó un abanico y lo lanzó hacia un papel bomba que estaba entre las otras bombas:

- Esto de seguro no te matará, pero créeme que si va a dolerte – dijo Suki

- Maldita, la próxima vez vas a… - Hidan no tuvo tiempo de terminar por culpa de la explosión que lo dejó decapitado y con el cuerpo destrozado.

Lo siguiente que vieron fue un montón de rocas que lo enterraron mientras él se carcajeaba de una forma macabra. El silencio fue absoluto después de eso hasta que Sokka cayó sentado y habló:

- Creo que te debo una disculpa, ya se que puedes cuidarte sola pero aún así no quería que te ocurriera algo -

- Está bien, me alegra que estemos bien. Por supuesto que puedo valerme por mi misma, pero me siento mejor sabiendo que tú estás conmigo si ocurre algo malo. Recuerda que nuestras vida están unidas desde que nos casamos –

Suki entonces tomó a Sokka de la mano para levantarlo y lo besó mientra desaparecían en la luz.

* * *

><p><strong>Si el final no les gustó no se preocupen, fue sólo por esta vez… ¿O no? Comenten.<strong>


	18. Corazones oscuros

**El Señor del Fuego y su novia están a punto de demostrar que pueden hacer juntos.**

**Aclaración o lo que sea: No, no soy dueño de Avatar: la leyenda de Aang y tampoco de Naruto.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 18: Corazones oscuros<p>

A pesar de no saber nada de la situación, Zuko y Mai estaban dispuestos a encontrar respuestas y la manera más fácil de hacerlo parecía preguntarle al sujeto desconocido que sabían que era de Akatsuki. Mai se preguntaba si Ty Lee se encontraría bien y si lograrían vencer a un sujeto como ese, pero por otro lado tenía la sensación de que algo malo pasaría, además de que estaba segura de que Zuko quería decirle algo:

- ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó Mai sujetando uno de sus cuchillos dentro de su ropa

- Soy Kakuzu, miembro de Akatsuki. ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – preguntó Kakuzu sin rodeos

- Yo soy el Señor de Fuego Zuko– respondió el maestro fuego

- Y yo soy Mai – respondió la chica continuando con las presentaciones

- Que bien, ahora tengo una razón para no destruir sus cuerpos. De seguro hay recompensas por sus cabezas – respondió Kakuzu preparándose para capturarlos

- No lo creo- dijo Zuko corriendo hacia él y lanzándole una bola de fuego

Kakuzu lo evadió saltando pero Mai le lanzó una bomba explosiva la cual no esquivó y explotó frente a él; al dispersarse el humo producido por el impacto Zuko y Mai notaron que la parte de su cuerpo que recibió la explosión no se había visto afectada y además tenía un color oscuro. Kakuzu aterrizó frente a ellos mientras ese color desaparecía de su piel y volvía a como estaba en un principio.

- Interesante, creas fuego de tus manos combinados con taijutsu; aunque parece que no lo dominaste lo suficiente para evitar esa cicatriz- dijo Kakuzu observando el rostro de Zuko

- Eso no es todo, aún me quedan muchos otros trucos. Y creo que olvidas que no estoy solo – respondió el maestro fuego

- ¿Te refieres a ella? Muy bien, no diré nada hasta que vea si en realidad puede hacer algo decente. A propósito nunca he escuchado ese título de Señor del Fuego; me pregunto si serás un líder lo suficientemente bueno para proteger a los tuyos -

Dicho eso Kakuzu se dirigió hacia Mai separando y alargando uno de sus brazos para atraparla con los hilos que salían entre ellos pero Zuko le cortó el paso con una llamarada dándole la oportunidad a Mai de liberarse con un cuchillo; Kakuzu se detuvo frente a la pared de llamas y se quedó observando a sus oponentes. Después de un momento se quitó la capa; desde atrás del fuego Mai pudo observar cómo salían cuatro criaturas enmascaradas de la espalda de ese sujeto, el cual, sin su capa ella había observado de que tenía costuras en casi todo su cuerpo, al ver eso se convenció de que era sin duda un monstruo. No hubo mucho tiempo para seguir pensando ya que una de las criaturas enmascaradas abrió la boca y apagó el fuego con un soplo muy potente mientras otras dos se dirigieron a Zuko y Mai. El maestro fuego que estaba sorprendido por su oponente se defendió de la criatura enmascarada que tenía en frente evitando que lo atrapara con sus bocanadas de fuego y usando sus mejores técnicas para atacar, mientras que Mai usaba sus cuchillas para mantener a raya al monstruo negro que se le acercaba pero no fue suficiente ya que logró evadirlos:

- La primera serás tú – dijo Kakuzu haciendo atacar a su monstruo

El monstruo que atacaba a Mai abrió la boca y creó un rayo que no dejaba de perseguirla, la chica de negro intentó perderlo entre los árboles gigantescos pero la bestia enmascarada se abría paso con su relámpago cambiando el paisaje con árboles cortados cayendo. Mientras saltaba Mai resbaló y comenzó a caer, dándole una apertura al monstruo negro para alcanzarla con su rayo, sin embargo un látigo de fuego lo atrapó y lo arrojó hacia el suelo. Era Zuko quién pudo vencer a su monstruoso atacante con ayuda de las espadas dobles que había encontrado. Gracias a la ayuda de Zuko, Mai detuvo su caída con una flecha clavándola en el árbol para después saltar sobre ella y usar una bomba de humo. Otra máscara de Kakuzu (aquella que deshizo la llamarada de Zuko) se dirigió ahora hacia la esposa del Señor del fuego volando con sus alas y soplando otra vez para esparcir el humo.

Shikamaru ya sabía a quién se podían estar enfrentando Zuko y Mai deduciéndolo a partir de las peleas anteriores, y también creó una teoría de cómo fueron emparejados. Según la información, las chicas que pelearon contra Sasori eran amigas y la pareja del chico llamado Sokka y la otra chica que por conclusión obvia, al verla luchar contra Hidan dedujo que era buena en combate, sabía que esos dos eran esposos gracias a Sakura al igual que el sujeto de la cicatriz y la chica que vestía de negro. En conclusión el genjutsu emparejó a aquellos que estaban más conectados entre sí, ya sea por amor o amistad, de no haber sido así, tal vez no estarían tan motivados para luchar y ganar.

Cuando pudieron ver a quien enfrentaban Zuko y Mai, Chōji se ofreció a comunicarse con ellos aunque aún faltara tiempo para eso, Tenten aprovechó el tiempo para decirle al joven Akimichi como podría Mai usar las armas que les entregó, luego Shikmaru le dijo el plan para que él se los comunicara, cuando estuvo todo listo Chōji comenzó a hablar.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la pareja de fuego lo escuchara y prestara atención a todo lo que decía; cuando terminó de hablar, Zuko se dirigió hacia donde estaba Mai casi al mismo tiempo que Kakuzu y el monstruo que escupía rayos, la carrera hacia la chica parecía ser ganada por los dos enmascarados pero tuvieron que detenerse todos al ver que el monstruo alado que dispersaba la humareda quedó inmovilizado por alambres y fue atraído hacia el humo:

- No lo harás ¡Fūton: Atsugai! – dijo Kakuzu prediciendo lo que pasaría

No pasó nada aparte de un ataque de viento comprimido que sólo apuntaba hacia arriba y se perdía en el cielo. Mai salió del humo seguida de una explosión que anunciaba el fin del monstruo alado. Zuko se sintió aliviado al verla salir pero no por mucho ya que aterrizó muy lejos y entre ellos estaban Kakuzu, su monstruo acompañante y el otro que apenas llegaba para seguir peleando.

- De alguna manera han podido enfrentarme, pero esto ya se acabó. –

Kakuzu de pronto se volvió a unir con sus criaturas enmascaradas tomando una apariencia más aterradora debido a que se le veía las costuras en su boca y la mayoría de los hilos salían de su cuerpo formando una telaraña. En un instante ya había apuntado con las máscaras a la pareja de fuego mientras Mai trataba de perderlo detrás de los árboles, en cuanto a Zuko se preparaba para detener cualquier ataque, las máscaras no tuvieron tiempo para disparar ya que del cielo cayeron dos kunais explosivos que venían de una criatura que para Kakuzu era un mono con alas. Zuko no entendía porque el lémur de su amigo calvo estaba ahí con ellos pero deducía que los kunais se los entregó Mai. En cuanto a Kakuzu, para no perder más tiempo decidió ir de una vez por sus recompensas subiendo a una distancia donde pudiera atacarlos simultáneamente, pudo ver como Mai seguía saltando tratando de esconderse seguida del mono volador.

- Es inútil que traten de escapar de alguien como yo, enfrenté al Primer Hokage hace casi un siglo y sigo vivo – declaró Kakuzu tratando de hacer que se rindieran

- Eso no nos impresiona monstruo – Mai le respondió mientras desaparecía detrás de otro árbol

Kakuzu los atacó con la máscara de fuego y a Zuko con la de rayo, no pasó mucho antes de darse cuenta que el maestro fuego estaba manipulando su ataque y de un momento a otro se lo regresó. El ataque se efectuó a una gran velocidad que logró destruir dos de sus corazones al igual que las máscaras y dejando su último corazón a pocos segundos de estallar, después de retorcerse un rato Kakuzu cayó quedando inmovilizado y a su lado estaba Zuko listo para despedirlo:

- Sabes, conozco a alguien como tú. Tiene más de un siglo de edad pero a diferencia de ti no es un monstruo y tampoco necesita robar corazones para sobrevivir, es listo, amable y por cierto el lémur que viste es de él. Estuve mucho tiempo yendo tras él y enfrentándolo sin embargo al final se convirtió en mi amigo, tú no te comparas con él -

- Yo nunca te hablé de mi técnica ¿Pero cómo… -

- Te dije que no estaba peleando sólo –

Kakuzu tendido en el suelo vio acercarse a Mai con el lémur en el hombro:

- Tú… no es posible, evadiste mi ataque –

- La verdad no fue así, usé algunos pergaminos de barrera mientras saltaba y cuando encontré a este pequeño amigo hice que te atacara para que no te concentraras sólo en mi esposo. Esto se acabó -

Chōji estaba contando todo lo que pasaba en esta pelea, al llegar a la parte del lémur Shikamaru ordenó a dos de los ninjas del clan Yamanaka encontrarlo mientras rehacía su teoría ya que la aparición de ese animal no tenía explicación, en cuanto a los demás estaban alertas y un poco más aliviados sobre todo Tenten quien se sentía orgullosa de haber ayudado a alguien tan parecida como ella sin tomar en cuenta que aún no tenía novio cosa que la desanimó un buen rato.

El último corazón de Kakuzu estalló y después de un momento de silencio y mientras se desvanecía todo una vez más en la luz blanca Zuko habló:

- Mai, tengo que decirte algo –

- Ya sé que alcancé a quemarme un poco protegiendo al lémur pero estoy bien –

- No se trata de eso, es sobre algo importante –

- ¿Qué pasa? –

- Azula llegó a este mundo –

- ¿Pero cómo? –

- Supongo que fue el mismo día en que desapareció y ahora está con los que quedan de estos sujetos –

- Todo estará bien, tenemos de nuestro lado a… ¿Cuál es su nombre?-

- Momo –

- Ven, ya es hora de despertar –

- Sí –

* * *

><p><strong>La pelea tomó un giro extraño debido a la aparición de Momo, ¿Qué les pareció?<strong>

**Comenten.**

**Fūton: Atsugai : Elemento Viento: Daño de presión**


	19. El deber de un amigo

**La última pelea de estos héroes contra el genjutsu de pesadilla está a punto de comenzar, Haru y Ty Lee deberán esforzarse para hacer que todos se salven. **

**Aclaración o lo que sea: No, no soy dueño de Avatar: la leyenda de Aang y tampoco de Naruto.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 19: El deber de un amigo<p>

La tensión del momento estaba a tal punto en el que con solo una palabra que dijera alguien todo podría destruirse, sobre todo con el tipo que estaba con ellos el cuál daba la impresión de que quería acabar con todo, es decir el bosque y el claro en el que se encontraban. Ty Lee recordaba bien lo que Sakura les dijo sobre Akatsuki, pero no tenía idea de cuál de todos era ese chico con esa expresión entre sonrisa y enfado. Por otra parte Haru estaba más preocupado por los demás que por sí mismo, además tenía la sensación de que estaba con ellos de alguna forma. El silencio de pronto se rompió cuando el desconocido habló:

- No puedo creer que me manden a unas misiones tan ridículas, solo para deshacerse de dos sujetos tan insignificantes –

- ¿De qué está hablando ese tipo? – preguntó Ty Lee

- Para él esta ilusión debe ser real, aunque si está aquí lo más probable es que él también sea una ilusión, hay que tener cuidado – dijo Haru

- Por fin me acuerdo de su nombre, él es Deidara… - dijo Ty Lee antes de ser interrumpida

- Si ya terminaron de hablar déjenme hacerlos pedazos –

Dicho eso, Deidara mostró las bocas de sus palmas y las metió en dos sacos que estaban bajo su capa, lo que sacó lo masticó con sus bocas y las escupió en forma de pequeños insectos que les lanzó a Haru y Ty Lee. Ellos lograron esquivarlos mientras veían como explotaban, Ty Lee se dirigió hacia Deidara saltando desde un árbol con el que se había impulsado; no pudo acercarse para nada ya que más insectos la detuvieron y la obligaron alejarse mientras los esquivaba. Haru por su parte también intentaba acercarse pero también era seguido por criaturas blancas que eran cada vez más grandes y estallaban con más fuerza.

Los ataques siguieron hasta que Haru logró atacar a Deidara con una ola de tierra que esquivó saltando hacia un lado, pero ahí se encontraba Ty Lee quién evadió el insecto explosivo que le lanzó y con un par de golpes deshabilitó su brazo izquierdo para después alejarse ya que Deidara la atacó de nuevo:

- Maldita, usas muy bien tus dedos pero aún tengo un brazo y no ya no podrás acercarte. Mi arte es infalible contra cualquier cosa - Deidara dijo eso mientras hacía un pájaro y se alejaba

- ¡No escaparás! –

Haru trató de detenerlo lanzando una roca en forma de lanza pero Deidara usó un insecto que aún estaba en el suelo sin estallar para atacar al maestro tierra, el impacto hizo que irónicamente Haru se lastimara el brazo derecho y que estuvieran en una desventaja mayor.

En la tienda todos esperaban poder comunicarse con las dos últimas personas que tenían que ayudar, les parecía frustrante solo poder ver que ocurría sin poder decirles nada, aunque en este caso no hubiera mucha información sobre el enemigo y no supieran que pasó con las mentes de los otros, pero aún así deseaban poder hacer algo por los amigos del monje que ayudó a salvarlos, Al quedar Haru herido Ino se apresuró a curarlo, eso ya era un comienzo para apoyarlos. Tenten fue escogida para hablarles ya que era la única del grupo que había enfrentado a Deidara, mientras esperaban notaron que algo estaba pasando fuera de la tienda.

Ty Lee corrió hacia Haru y revisó su herida mientras Haru le hablaba:

- Debemos lograr deshacer esta ilusión, y si es posible ayudar a los demás –

- También me preocupan pero antes deberíamos encontrar una forma de detener a este tipo –

- Debemos lograr acercarnos antes de que pase el efecto de tu ataque–

- ¡Tu brazo… se está curando! –

- Parece que alguien nos está ayudando –

- Tal vez sea uno de nuestros amigos -

– Si nos están apoyando nosotros también debemos hacer todo lo que podamos juntos -

- Pero nosotros ni siquiera nos conocemos bien –

La conversación terminó en ese momento ya que Deidara arrojó un dragón blanco sobre ellos qué explotó con mucha más fuerza que los anteriores produciendo una gran cantidad de humo. Deidara celebró con una mueca que parecía ser por orgullo y decepción aunque dejó de hacerla al ver salir una criatura blanca del humo que estaba cargando a los que creía muertos, y al verla bien supo que esa criatura no era de las suyas.

Ty Lee estaba asombrada de que el bisonte del Avatar viniera a ayudarlos, sin embargo no tenía mucha confianza en que solo ellos pudieran hacer algo, pero de repente escuchó una voz en sus pensamientos al igual que Haru quién estaba de rodillas junto a ella:

- Chicos soy yo, Tenten. Respondan si me oyen –

- Es la chica que se parece a Mai –

- Ah…. Si, esa soy yo cola de caballo. Este genjutsu los encerró dentro de sus mentes con Deidara, un miembro muy poderoso de Akatsuki -

- Entonces ese si era su nombre, ¿Katara está bien? ¿Ella fue quién me curó, verdad? –

- No, ustedes son los únicos con los que podemos comunicarnos ahora. A pesar de que los demás vencieron a los Akatsuki contra los que lucharon aún no han despertado, existe la posibilidad de que también perdamos contacto con ustedes o, por el contrario que con ésta última victoria todos despierten –

- ¿Sabes por qué está el bisonte aquí? –

- Parece ser que los siguió antes de que fueran atacados, por lo que también entró en el genjutsu con ustedes. Deben saber que la arcilla que usa Deidara es limitada por lo que si lo ve necesario se hará estallar –

- ¿Dijiste arcilla? –

- Deberíamos terminar esta charla antes de que nos haga explotar sin que nos demos cuenta –

- Ya tengo una idea de cómo vencerlo –

Después de que Haru le dijera el plan a Ty Lee, la acróbata dirigió a Appa hacia Deidara esquivando sus ataques mientras giraban a su alrededor, cuando se acercaron lo suficiente Ty Lee saltó. Deidara le lanzó un gran pájaro de arcilla que evadió moviéndose cómo si ella también pudiera volar gracias a Haru y unas rocas en forma de hombreras y rodilleras. El pájaro la siguió mientras se le unían otros más, Ty Lee descendió entre los árboles rápidamente seguido de Appa. Deidara en vez de seguirlos creó una enorme versión de él mismo que escupió de su propia boca, es decir la de su cara; al instante comenzó a deshacerse al igual que los animales los cuales desaparecían más cerca de ellos. De no ser porque Haru cerró los ojos, no habría notado que una nube de arcilla invisible estaba tras ellos ni tampoco la habría detenido antes de que los desintegrara también a ellos. A Deidara no le gustó nada de lo que vio y ya que aún tenía unos pájaros que estaban cerca de la acróbata y el bisonte los detonó pero de repente sintió también explosiones encima de él que provenían de las figuras que le había lanzado antes a Ty Lee y no detonó. La onda explosiva obligó a Deidara abandonar el ave en la que se sostenía por lo que decidió fabricar otra, sin embargo no pudo debido a que Haru lo esperaba sostenido por un pequeño trozo de tierra flotante. Con un movimiento rápido le quitó el resto de su arcilla con tierra control. Por desgracia para el maestro tierra, también había figuritas en los sacos que explotaron entre él y Deidara haciendo que cayeran rápidamente, Appa logró atrapar a Haru mientras que Ty Lee sorprendió a Deidara entre los árboles deshabilitando su otro brazo y sus piernas. Después de caer vio cómo llegaba Haru en un estado casi igual al suyo pero aún así pudo bajar del monstruo peludo:

- Pudiste controlar mi arcilla… eso es inaceptable, ridículo… ¿Cómo te atreves a manipular mis creaciones? –

- ¿Cómo salimos de aquí? –

- Nunca escaparán, no dejaré que tú ni ese tonto me venzan –

- Nosotros salvaremos a nuestros amigos –

Haru sólo pudo dar medio paso antes de que saliera un insecto gigante detrás de Ty Lee y estallara sin que él lo pudiera contener totalmente. Deidara había guardado un poco de arcilla fuera de sus sacos esperando el momento para volver a usar el primer el brazo que la acróbata deshabilitó y atacarla como distracción. Aún le quedaba un poco para su último ataque; rompió su camisa y enseñó que tenía una boca más en el pecho con la que masticó su última cantidad de arcilla:

- Esto es algo que no podrás manipular ya que mi arte definitivo soy yo, les dije que sería imposible escapar-

Haru simplemente no respondió y se lanzó sobre él haciendo un hoyo en el suelo que hizo cada vez más profundo hasta un punto que apenas se veía la entrada, de repente el maestro tierra se impulsó con el cuerpo transparente de Deidara hacia arriba cada vez más rápido haciendo que salieran volando hacia el cielo y perdiéndose entre las nubes:

- El empeño que hacemos por otros es lo que hace que nuestros lazos se unan más. Gracias a aquellos amigos que nos apoyen, aun si no los conocemos bien, podemos enfrentarnos a quién sea; ese es lo que un amigo hace por otros. El esfuerzo de mis amigos no será en vano ¡Todos ellos despertarán! -

Eso fue lo último que dijo Haru antes de que comenzara a caer desmayado por culpa de la falta de oxígeno junto a la esfera negra a punto de estallar que antes era Deidara. Ty Lee estaba mal herida pero logró subirse a Appa para intentar salvar a Haru, apenas levantó vuelo desde varias partes del horizonte aparecieron siete luces que se dirigían hacia ellos. Cuatro de ellas se acercaron a ella y a Appa, las demás subieron hasta Haru rodeándolos y girando, lo siguiente que Ty Lee pudo contemplar fue que desde las nubes apareció un gran resplandor. Sin importarle lo que pasaba a su alrededor la acróbata guió a Appa hacia esas nubes para buscar a Haru. Al subir notó que las luces aún seguían rodeándolos y a la vez los protegían de la explosión, además presintió que el tiempo se le estaba acabando ya que aunque el resplandor se desvanecía una luz blanca estaba comenzando a desaparecer todo sin contar que Haru estaba cayendo entre esas nubes. Antes de que la luz borrara todo pudo ver como el maestro tierra rodeado también por luces caía hacia ella lentamente mientras oían varias voces pronunciando una palabra:

- ¡Gracias! -

* * *

><p><strong>Ahora comienzan las teorías locas. Si no entienden algo pueden buscar de nuevo pistas, a menos de que el loco sea yo y crea que esta historia no es muy predecible.<strong>

**Comenten.**


	20. ¡Este es nuestro objetivo!

**Ya estamos en el capítulo veinte de esta historia. Voy a celebrarlo viendo una película. **

**Aclaración o lo que sea: No, no soy dueño de Avatar: la leyenda de Aang y tampoco de Naruto.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 20: ¡Este es nuestro objetivo!<p>

A través del bosque cerca a la aldea se podían escuchar muchos sonidos producidos por animales, sobre todo los que hacían los pájaros. Pero incluso los más fuertes fueron opacados por el viento producido por un monje que iba con mucha prisa y con una expresión de miedo y preocupación. Al llegar ni siquiera se detuvo frente a los miembros de Raíz que buscaban a Sai, simplemente siguió saltando y corriendo para encontrar a sus amigos; al llegar a las tiendas del hospital pudo ver a Momo quién estaba sobre Appa recostados en un pergamino de invocación que ya había visto antes. Sólo con verlos su expresión cambió a una mucho más triste, sin embargo decidió comprobar que no estaba equivocado. Al acercarse pudo notar que respiraban, abrían los ojos y se arrojaban hacía él demostrando que estaban felices de verlo, lo cual logró calmarlo. Sin embargo había algo más que ver antes de sentirse aliviado, el monje se dirigió hacia la tienda que miraban sus dos mascotas, se detuvo un momento y decidió entrar encontrando a todos sus amigos sentados en camas improvisadas, en eso una voz femenina lo recibió:

- Aang, has vuelto -

- Katara, amigos. Están bien – dijo Aang secándose las lágrimas

- Bueno, no todos – aclaró Sokka señalando a Haru quién estaba acostado y a Ty Lee sentada a su lado

- ¿Qué hacen Appa y Momo sobre un pergamino? – preguntó Aang

- Los trajeron aquí para examinarlos. Deberías saber que un bisonte inmóvil no es tan liviano para que pueda ser cargado fácilmente Pies ligeros – respondió Toph

Al seguir preguntando, Aang escuchó las historias de todos, con los sucesos que le contaban su expresión cambiaba constantemente por que no sabía cómo reaccionar, se sintió en deuda con los ninjas que ayudaron a sus amigos y que se habían ido por asuntos urgentes. Al llegar a la última parte todos excepto Ty Lee dijeron que al aparecer la luz blanca escucharon la voz de Haru y se dirigieron hacia ella. Entonces Ty Lee habló sobre las luces y lo que pasó con Haru, ella y Appa; cuando la acróbata terminó de contar su parte Sokka trató de explicarlo todo: Por lo que había entendido sobre el genjutsu, las personas que lo usan atacan las mentes del oponente, pero para poder hacerlos caer bajo la misma ilusión de dos en dos, Madara usó esa esfera para crear un mundo en el que sus mentes estuvieran conectadas con la de alguien más, al liberarlos pudieron conectarse con las mentes de los otros, pero sin dirección no podían hacerlo hasta que oyeron a Haru y se reunieron para protegerlos y a la vez despertar:

- Es una gran teoría Sokka – le dijo Katara felicitándolo

- Así es como se analiza la nueva información – respondió Sokka orgulloso

- ¿Qué tal si ahora tú nos cuentas cómo supiste que estábamos en peligro? – preguntó Zuko a Aang

- De acuerdo -

El Avatar explicó primero que acompañó a Naruto porque su amigo aparte de ser declarado un ninja renegado también formaba parte de Akatsuki, decidió apoyarlo en su viaje a ver al Raikage en el País del Hierro, donde vivían samuráis. Al escuchar esa palabra Sokka declaró su intención de ir a conocerlos, pero fue interrumpido por Toph y una roca en su boca. Aang continuó con la historia hablando sobre cómo era el Raikage; para él no tenía mucho autocontrol. También habló sobre el encuentro con Madara y la historia del hermano de Sasuke, en ese momento el monje de pronto dejó de hablar:

- ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto Suki

- Después de escuchar esa historia, traté de decirle que las cosas no deberían ser de esa forma, que el ciclo de odio que se inició en este mundo podría deshacerse. Pero al parecer quería poner a prueba mis palabras –

- ¿A prueba de qué? – preguntó Mai

Aang no respondió y continuó la historia hablando de cómo Sakura se declara ante Naruto, pero por las expresiones de Kiba, Sai, Lee y los demás que se encontraban ahí sabía que mentía, además de que oyó lo que el clon de Sai le dijo a Naruto acerca de la intención de sus compañeros de encargarse de Sasuke. El monje se puso mucho más serio al llegar a la parte en la que aparece el Kazekage y sus guardaespaldas a contar los temas de la reunión, la aparición sin invitación de Sasuke para cazar a Danzo y la propuesta de Madara con su plan al igual que la declaración de la cuarta guerra mundial shinobi y el ascenso de Kakashi a Hokage:

- ¿Es en serio? – preguntó Suki

- Entonces entraremos en otra guerra, esto es el colmo – dijo Zuko poniéndose de pie y tratando de estirarse a pesar del cansancio

- ¿Aún no terminas verdad? Continúa Aang –

El monje le respondió asintiendo a Suki y continuó. Él sabía que Naruto quería ver a Sasuke por lo que ayudó a escaparse después de que despertara, y al encontrar a Sasuke gracias a al Modo Sabio al fin pudo conocerlo: Una persona consumida por el odio que intentó matar a Sakura, la persona quién según la profecía no debía enfrentar y con una fuerza y presencia muy aterradora, el Avatar se atrevió a advertirle que el odio lo dejaría vacío, sólo con la intención de destruir todo y que al final lo llevaría a un odio hacia él mismo. Al seguir oyendo lo que se decían se podía sentir que las palabras de sus antiguos compañeros no le llegaban al sujeto del clan Uchiha, por otro lado Aang sin saber por qué estaba presintiendo que algo malo ocurría e inconscientemente se desconectó de su alrededor en mismo momento en qué para luego despertar con un dolor de cabeza y sin recordar lo que había visto junto a Sakura. Al incorporarse contempló cómo aparecía otra vez Madara, también llamado Tobi, acompañado de "medio" sujeto que Kakashi identificó como Zetsu y una chica que como Sasuke no mostraba ninguna expresión, quién no era nadie más que Azula. Al intentar hablarle a la princesa, ella no respondió. Madara le dijo que era inútil ya que se había aburrido de oírla hablar de vengarse de su hermano y ahora la estaba manipulando, Aang intentó atraerla con un soplido pero varios clones de Zetsu se lo impidieron. Luego de una pausa Naruto le prometió a Sasuke que se enfrentarían y morirían juntos cosa que el monje quería impedir, y antes de irse, Madara le dijo a Aang que sentirá personalmente el odio presente en este mundo cuando viera que sus amigos morían por culpa del genjutsu que les había lanzado después de su charla en el País del hierro. Cuando Sakura se lo confirmó, sin siquiera hablar, Aang dejó a Sakura, Naruto y Kakashi atrás para volver a la aldea tan rápido como pudo:

- Esto fue mi culpa, en verdad lo siento – dijo Aang

- No es como si no hubiéramos podido hacer nada. Además, ahora sabemos a quién nos enfrentamos - respondió Sokka intentando calmar al Avatar

- No te preocupes. Somos amigos después de todo – continuó Suki

- ¿Haru? Oye no te levantes tan pronto – exclamó Ty Lee mientras todos se acercaban a él

- Despertaste al fin – dijo Zuko dándole una palmada en la espalda de la cual se tuvo que disculpar

- Gracias por salvarnos, alumno – habló Toph continuando con la cadena de golpes

Los agradecimientos siguieron hasta que Haru les respondió:

- No quería que nadie se quedara dormido para siempre, además tenía una deuda con Aang y Katara. Lamento haberlos preocupado –

- Ahora debemos decidir algo importante. Si participar en esta guerra o no – exclamó Suki

- No creo que sea prudente – dijo Zuko

- Somos embajadores de otro mundo, por lo que si accedemos pelearíamos como un grupo especial – anunció Sokka imaginándose con un gran traje de guerrero seguido de los demás

- De qué estás hablando. No creo que nos permitan hacer eso y tampoco podemos arriesgarnos hasta que encontremos una forma de regresar a nuestro mundo – intervino Katara

- Conociendo nuestra suerte puede que aparezca una ruta en el campo de batalla – expresó Toph

- Creo que debería encargarme de esto yo solo – intervino Aang que aún sentía algo de culpa

- No dejaremos que te arriesgues sin compañía, llegamos aquí juntos por lo que buscaremos la manera de regresar juntos – contestó Katara mientras tomaba la mano del monje

Aang aceptó a pesar de tener sus dudas. Todos ellos tenían claro que una guerra significaría que deberían apoyarse, estar alerta y más que nada no morir. La reunión del equipo avatar se acabó cuando los ninjas que ya conocían entraron, Aang aprovechó para agradecer a quienes ayudaron a sus amigos con una reverencia e informarles su decisión de participar en la guerra al igual que sus motivos:

- ¿Están seguros de querer hacerlo? – preguntó Rock Lee

- Quedarnos aquí a esperar el fin del mundo no es nuestro estilo – respondió Toph

- Y de todas formas no podemos dejar que nadie más pase por el portal – dijo Haru que aún seguía sentado

- La decisión ya está tomada – declaró Aang

Al terminar la conversación todos salieron de la tienda para volver a casa excepto por Haru y Ty Lee:

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Haru

- No me iré de aquí hasta que te puedas levantar por tu propia cuenta – respondió Ty Lee

- ¿Eso quiere decir que me cuidarás? -

- Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Lo que dije antes sobre apenas conocernos… yo… bueno… yo quisiera que nos conociéramos mejor –

- Oh… entiendo… yo también siento lo mismo –

Y mientras hablaban de ellos mismos, el ambiente se tornó a uno más cálido y agradable aunque el tiempo pasó mucho más rápido de lo que creían; haciendo que su conversación durara hasta que anocheció y apareciera una luna que tres parejas de enamorados apreciaban juntos esperando lo mejor para lo que debían enfrentar.

* * *

><p><strong>En verdad me alegra que esta simple historia le esté dando la vuelta al mundo aunque sea solo por una persona de cada país.<strong>

**Comenten.**


	21. Bestias, tartas y demonios

**Y estamos a las puertas de una guerra como nunca antes se ha visto, pero primero veamos que hacen Naruto y Aang. **

**Aclaración o lo que sea: No, no soy dueño de Avatar: la leyenda de Aang y tampoco de Naruto.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 21: Bestias, tartas y demonios<p>

Aunque todos estaban decididos a participar en la guerra, nadie se esperaba que Tsunade después de recuperarse se negara a que el Equipo Avatar luchara, pero al escuchar de Shikamaru como ellos y varios ninjas detuvieron el genjutsu de Madara al fin aceptó. Por desgracia ella sola no podía introducir un grupo especial a las Fuerzas Aliadas Shinobi; por lo que tuvieron que dispersarse entre las divisiones quedando repartidos de esta forma: Mai y Ty Lee en la primera división, Zuko en la segunda división, Suki en la tercera división, Toph y Haru en la cuarta división, Sokka en la quinta división y Katara en la división médica. En cuanto a Appa y Momo, el lémur se quedó con Sokka y el bisonte se fue con Suki para que casi nadie quedara solo. Por último a Aang se le asignó la misión que le encargó la Hokage junto a otros ninjas, entre ellos Gai y Yamato era esconder a Naruto, algo que al monje no le pareció muy buena idea. Dejó eso a un lado mientras sus pensamientos regresaron a la última visita que hicieron él y Naruto al Monte Myōbokuzan antes de partir, en la que el Gran Sapo Sabio le entregó la llave del sello a Naruto de una forma que casi le dio náuseas y unas palabras que el monje aún tenía en su mente:

- "_Escucha bien, si tu decisión es luchar para volver a dónde perteneces, deberás saber que no será sencillo si te enfrentas a ese hombre lleno de odio solo"-_

_- "¿No había dicho que era un joven?" –_

_- "Las visiones siempre son borrosas, como la del pulpo que ayudará a tu amigo. Pero siempre debes tener en cuenta que el futuro puede cambiar"-_

El momento de las reflexiones acabó cuando apareció la isla tortuga en la que debían esconderse y un calamar gigante que impedía el paso. Con un gran movimiento de sus tentáculos hizo caer a Aang quién se recuperó haciendo un remolino de agua, el monje estaba a punto de detener al molusco cuando apareció un pulpo rapeando y con un gran golpe hizo que el calamar se fuera. Y por si ya fuera poco, el pulpo se transformó en una persona y le dijo:

- Oye, chico de los tatuajes. Si fueras gallina, ya no tendrías plumaje -

El Avatar no supo como contestar a eso y simplemente regresó al barco. Al llegar a la isla los recibió un ninja llamado Motoi y muchos animales gigantes. Por su parte Aang le parecía más extraña cómo se veían que su tamaño y que el hombre pulpo los hubiera domesticado sin mencionar que era un jinchūriki igual que su amigo. Prácticamente no sabía que pensar de un sujeto que tenía una presencia igual a la del ninja rubio y además una parte oscura que no sabía de dónde provenía. Después de instalarse decidió meditar, no pasó mucho antes de que tuviera visiones de su hogar, el mundo en el que no estaba y su futuro si no lograba regresar a él. Al terminar notó que ya había pasado mucho tiempo y tenía hambre por lo que buscó en sus cosas y encontró una tarta de frutas de la cuál comió un trozo con gusto hasta que pensó que no podía compartirla con nadie, en especial con sus amigos. Así que decidió buscar a Naruto, algo que no resultó difícil ya que siguió la presencia extraña del hombre pulpo hasta una catarata en la que estaban los dos jinchūrikis, Yamato y Motoi.

Cuando preguntó que sucedía mientras repartía la tarta Motoi le explicó lo que intentaba Naruto, el monje entendió que el hombre pulpo, llamado Killer Bee por Motoi, era el más adecuado para ayudarle a su amigo ésta vez. Apenas reaccionó, Naruto vio a su lado a su amigo calvo y recibió un trozo de tarta tomándolo como una felicitación, Killer Bee declaró que ya era hora de la siguiente parte del entrenamiento por lo que atravesó la cascada seguido de Naruto, Yamato y Aang. Sin poner mucha atención lo que hablaban los demás el Avatar contempló lo que había a su alrededor, no fue hasta que Naruto gritó que reaccionó y observó que parecía estar atascado en una roca tallada en forma de bestia que tenía la boca abierta, de inmediato lo sacó de ahí con una ráfaga pero al ver que supuestamente no tenía cabeza siguió el juego hasta que Yamato se dio cuenta y se rieron un poco. Poco después se abrió una puerta de una habitación muy extraña y ahí Killer Bee explicó lo que harían, al terminar Naruto se sentó frente a Killer Bee y comenzaron. Por muy inútil que se sintiera en esos momentos Aang quería ayudar y se sentó junto a ellos:

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – preguntó Yamato

- Quiero ayudar, a eso me dedico –

Dicho eso Aang tocó el hombro de Naruto y cerró los ojos, al abrirlos se encontró entre su amigo y un zorro rojo que tenía el peor carácter que hubiera visto, y recordando que ya había sentido esa presencia cuando Naruto peleó contra Pain. El zorro los atacó haciendo una gran bola de energía que primero tragó y luego expulsó de forma violenta. El ataque pasó a través del Avatar y terminó siendo detenido por un tentáculo de Bee:

- ¿Qué haces calvito? Te harán picadillo si no sales de aquí rapidito -

- Puedo ayudar – insistió Aang

- No si estás transparente – respondió Killer Bee

- ¿Crees que me vencerás? – preguntó el Kyūbi a Naruto sin notar que el monje estaba al lado de él

Aang al verse comprendió que no sintió el ataque porque no se había manifestado completamente. Al concentrarse logró mostrarse más sólido e intentó hacer agua control, pero no pudo; también trató con tierra control, fuego control y aire control pero tampoco funcionó, y sin darse cuenta una cola del Kyūbi lo lanzó lejos aterrizando junto al ninja rubio que estaba detrás de un tentáculo de Bee:

- ¿Cómo lograste entrar? –

- La verdad no lo sé, pero si sé que quería ayudar de alguna forma con esa carga que llevas –

- Gracias pero por lo que vi no tienes poder aquí –

- Sólo confía en mí –

Naruto se dispuso a atacar con un Rasen Shuriken y unos clones que sujetaron al Kyūbi pero al comenzar a tomar su chakra, sintió como el odio se estaba apoderando de él. Al instante Yamato y Bee vieron como los tatuajes de Aang brillaron y a Naruto lo comenzaba a cubrir un chakra rojo. En el interior del ninja rubio las cosas parecían igual de malas ya que Naruto estaba cediendo, Aang decidió usar su energía espiritual del Estado Avatar para cortar el chakra que los unía pero de pronto varias cadenas salieron del ninja rubio y atraparon al Kyūbi, las cadenas no resistieron mucho y la bestia las rompió.

El zorro lo atacó con una de sus patas pero El Avatar se hizo intangible de nuevo y aunque no podía usar los elementos, si era más rápido que antes haciendo posible que el maestro aire llegara a su cabeza. El Kyūbi estaba a punto de comérselo pero no pudo moverse ya que sintió como una energía extraña se estaba esparciendo por su cuerpo, obviamente no iba a permitir que eso ocurriera por lo que se liberó de esa energía con un gran rugido y atacó al monje con el mismo ataque de antes, por fortuna una cadena que aún estaba sujetada a una de sus patas logró que el Kyūbi cayera y desviara el ataque. Lo siguiente que vio el zorro fue como Naruto se recuperaba y lo atacaba con clones y varios Rasengan gigantes para acabar con un Rasen shuriken y así dejarlo sin su chakra. Después de ser encerrado de nuevo el moje se dirigió al ninja:

- ¿Crees que esto esté bien? –

- Claro que no, pero es lo mejor por ahora –

- Lamento no poder haber ayudado más –

- ¿Quieres conocer a alguien? –

- ¿A quién? –

- No pude presentarte a mi padre así que… -

Dicho eso, Aang de un momento a otro se encontró en una parte más profundo de la mente de Naruto donde estaban acompañados de una mujer pelirroja con delantal:

- Hola, ¿Naruto, quién es tu amigo? –

- Mucho gusto, me llamo Aang –

- Oye no es necesario que te inclines –

- Eso le dije yo –

- No es cierto –

- Jajaja es agradable conocer al menos a uno de los amigos de mi hijo antes de irme –

- ¿Irse? –

- Si, mi misión era ayudar a Naruto a controlar el poder del Kyūbi, pero ahora que está hecho iré a donde está mi esposo –

- Creo que es mejor que los deje solos para que se despidan –

- Fue un placer Aang, cuando me vaya ¿Puedes ayudar a Naruto por mí? –

- Seguro, pero él ya no me necesita. Puede cuidarse sólo –

Al abrir los ojos se levantó del suelo y respondió a las dudas de Bee y Yamato diciendo que Naruto abriría sus ojos pronto y que iría afuera un rato. Al salir se encontró con una versión más adulta de Rock Lee y un sujeto con lentes a quienes ya había conocido durante el viaje en barco; y con ellos también estaba Motoi:

- Hola Motoi, ¿Qué pasa? –

- Gai quiere entrenar también aquí –

- ¿Y ya te sientes mejor? –

- Aoba por favor, si me dejo ganar por el mareo no podré disfrutar de la juventud que aún me queda… –

Al terminar esa frase de la cascada apareció un monstruo con cara de tiburón y con el resto de su cuerpo escondido en la espada de Bee, lo que le hacía tomar una forma parecida a un insecto, de inmediato Gai lo atacó y mostró su verdadera forma mientras la espada volvía a su dueño. El hombre tiburón fue reconocido como Kisame, un miembro de Akatsuki. Él aprovechó el momento para quitarle chakra a Bee y a Aoba después de que lo atacara con unos kunais unidos a un hilo; con el chakra que tomó formó un tiburón de agua con el que huyó. Aang intentó seguirlo pero le fue imposible, sobre todo por haber usado antes el Estado Avatar pero de todas formas quería tras él hasta que notó que Gai se le adelantó. Sin saber que sucedía aún podía sentir la fuerza del hombre tiburón y la de Gai, la cual todos en la isla pudieron ver y sentir en parte.

Después de capturarlo, Aoba se dispuso a leer su mente; en eso Aang se puso a pensar en qué tipo de persona se convertiría si se quedaba con los ninjas para siempre, y cómo ayudaría a sus amigos si ni siquiera sabía cómo estaban ellos ni que podrían estar haciendo en ese momento. Esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el hombre tiburón se liberó, se encerró en una pared de agua y se dejó comer vivo por sus propios tiburones; y para terminar todos fueron encerrados en esferas de agua cuando el pergamino fue abierto, lo cual hizo que aparecieran tiburones y se llevaran el pergamino sin nadie pudiera hacer algo, ni siquiera Aang que ya estaba cansado. Al ser liberados ya era demasiado tarde, y entre los gritos de Gai por haberse esforzado entre otras cosas, Aang se despidió de los otros para ir a meditar una solución a sus dudas. Después de caminar un rato y pensar en todo lo que había pasado en el día se encontró con la cara de una tortuga gigante y una más pequeña hablando entre ellas, recordando la última vez que se encontró con un animal tan grande, decidió repetir lo que hizo esa vez:

- Hola, ¿Interrumpo algo? –

- ¿Quién eres tú muchacho? – preguntó la tortuga enana

- Me llamo Aang –

- Yo soy Ningame – se presentó la tortuga enana

- Y yo soy… la verdad es que nunca he tenido un nombre pero eso no importa – dijo la tortuga gigante

- ¿Entonces no eres una tortuga sabia? – preguntó Aang

- Si crees que sabiduría es igual a edad supongo que sí lo soy – respondió la tortuga gigante

- Bueno, peor es nada. Hay algo que me ha molestado estos últimos días. Siempre he creído que el deber de todos es ayudarse entre sí para mejorar y protegerse, pero el problema es cuando ninguno es capaz de hacerlo – dijo Aang exponiendo su problema

- ¿Temes ir a la guerra? – preguntó Ningame

- No, me preocupan mis amigos. Estuvimos en una guerra antes pero no se compara a lo que creo que pasará –

- Entiendo, temes no poder protegerlos. Si piensas mucho en ellos eso puede significar que crees que no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para ayudarlos – respondió la tortuga gigante

- Bueno, eso tal vez sea cierto. Aunque hay otra cosa que me preocupa: Cambiar – dijo Aang mientras se sentaba y ponía sus brazos sobre sus rodillas

- Eso es fácil, debes tener confianza en que las decisiones que tomas son las correctas y que las haces de acuerdo a lo que siempre has creído que es lo mejor – le respondió Ningame

- De acuerdo, si eso es lo que hace falta, lo haré. Por el bien de mis amigos –

Y mientras transcurría la "misión" de Naruto, el mal se acercaba al mundo poco a poco, haciendo a todos estar más alerta, tener una esperanza y prepararse para el inicio de la última gran guerra de todas.

* * *

><p><strong>Primero quisiera aclarar algunos comentarios y ya que son sólo de una persona no será difícil hacerlo:<strong>

**Agradezco a Etsuu-chan por haber sido franca conmigo acerca de la historia. En cuanto a cómo pudo Katara curar a Toph sin antídoto es muy simple: Sakura hizo lo mismo cuando curó a Kankuro en los primeros capítulos, sólo necesito el antídoto para que mejorara más rápido, o al menos eso creo. **

**Gracias por leer.**


	22. El apoyo de los aliados

**La última guerra de todas está por empezar.**

**Aclaración o lo que sea: No, no soy dueño de Avatar: la leyenda de Aang y tampoco de Naruto.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 22: El apoyo de los aliados<p>

La aldea de Kirigakure era muy diferente a Konoha: clima distinto, personas distintas y por supuesto una arquitectura muy singular. Pero lo que extrañamente resaltaba más que todo era la cantidad de afiches que anunciaban un concierto de rap de un sujeto enorme con lentes llamado Killer Bee. La cantidad de ninjas que se reunieron era muy grande, Toph nunca había sentido tantas pisadas en un solo lugar.

Al estar entre las filas de un ejército cómo ese, los miembros del Equipo Avatar desearon haber sido más honestos sobre lo que pensaban; Toph extrañaba a sus padres pero trató de ignorarlo. La noche en la que sus amigos veían las estrellas en pareja ella se quedó con Appa y Momo, los días siguientes entrenó para no pensar en su familia y así se le ocurrió la idea de llevar un cilindro relleno de arena de hierro atado a su espalda. Haru quién estaba a su lado y también extrañaba a sus padres empezaba a notar algunas miradas de los ninjas a su alrededor, él era una de las pocas personas que no vestía como la mayoría de los ninjas de la alianza y de no ser por las bandas que él y sus amigos usaban, cada uno a su estilo, los hubieran tratado como enemigos. La maestra agua por su parte se sentía dividida entre varias preocupaciones, la primera de ellas su novio, la segunda su hermano y la última su boleto de salida de ese mundo; a pesar que a ella no le preocupara tener que pelear sentía que tendría que esperar para saber el destino que le aguardaba. Los pensamientos de Zuko le decían que encontrar el portal no era lo único que debía hacer, y eso siempre lo llevaba a pensar en su hermana y si aparecería en el campo de batalla. El dúo de no maestras de la Nación del Fuego, Mai y Ty Lee pensaban también en su vieja amiga y en cómo convencerla de regresar con ellas; pero por el contrario Sokka y Suki no tenían tiempo para pensar en cosas. La guerrera Kyoshi intentaba explicar la clase de animal era Appa a sus compañeros de las últimas filas de la tercera división, su esposo se sentía tan dichoso de tener a un samurái como comandante que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que cuestionaban por qué alguien como él era parte de una división de ninjas y traía un mono en su hombro.

Las cosas también empezaban moverse del lado de Akatsuki, en la entrada de una cueva un sujeto encapuchado con piel escamosa intentaba sacarle información a Madara sobre la chica que estaba cuidando a Sasuke:

- Kabuto, no te responderé nada más de lo que quiera decirte –

- No quiero saber todo, sólo me interesa Sasuke ¿Recuerdas? –

- Los intereses de las personas están sujetos a muchos caprichos –

- Dudo que ella sea un premio mayor que un Uchiha –

- Tal vez no. Ella no es un ninja si a eso te refieres –

- ¿Y por qué la tienes bajo un genjutsu? –

- Así es mejor, al momento en que la necesite hará lo que yo le mande, capturando a su hermano y sus amigos –

- Entonces lo que quieres conseguir es el poder del monje. Cuando me lo encontré en la Isla tortuga intenté capturarlo mientras ayudaba a la tortuga pero el Tsuchikage me lo impidió, pero al menos pude capturar a Yamato. Seguramente no pensabas que ella lo intente sola –

- Eso no es asunto tuyo. Ya es hora de partir.

Y con eso salieron de la cueva mientras varios ninjas muertos se dispersaban controlados por Kabuto; un ejército de muertos y monstruos que amenazaba un mundo el cuál se defendería con todo. Después del discurso del comandante de la Alianza Shinobi, el Kazekage Gaara; los ninjas, los samuráis y los que buscaban regresar a su mundo se sentían con mucha más determinación para continuar, y continuaron con ese sentimiento al entrar en el campo de batalla.

Y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los dos bandos se encontraran, la división de ataque sorpresa ya se habían topado con su contraparte de Akatsuki, logrando vencerlos gracias a las marionetas de Kankuro y a Sai, pero los cuatro enemigos que ahora habían intentado emboscar eran más fuertes y tenían la desventaja de ser menos tras dispersarse. Cuando los enemigos atacaron fueron detenidos por cuatro ninjas que saltaron de una bestia blanca y peluda con armadura siendo tres de ellos Kakashi, Gai y Rock Lee:

- Kakashi, nunca pensé que tendría que luchar contigo de nuevo. Estoy seguro que me derrotaste la última vez que peleamos pero ahora me encuentro aquí junto a Haku- dijo uno de los enemigos que usaba una máscara como la de Kakashi pero blanca

- Zabuza, ustedes fueron revividos. Están bajo el efecto del Edo Tensei y siendo usados por Akatsuki. – le respondió Kakashi

Y mientras reconocían a Sakura quién apenas llegaba y le preguntaban sobre Naruto, Suki quien llevaba una versión más simple de su traje de guerrera Kyoshi aterrizó con Appa escuchando para asimilar las cosas una por una: los sujetos que enfrentaban murieron pero Kabuto, aquel que se alió con Akatsuki los revivió, el de la máscara blanca y el chico que parece chica conocen a Kakashi a Naruto y a Sakura. Antes de continuar los cuatro revividos empezaron a liberar más poder y las últimas palabras de dos de ellos fueron que por favor los detuvieran; era más que obvio que había que cubrirse las espaldas contra oponentes inmortales que ahora se escondían en la niebla. Al recibir las órdenes de Kakashi todos se alinearon como lo indicó, Suki no se apartó de Appa y junto a otros tres ninjas lo rodearon. Pronto comenzaron a oírse gritos y voces ahogadas que se acercaron cada vez más a ella hasta que notó que sus compañeros más cercanos estaban calcinados y aparecía Pakura, una de los revividos lanzándole tres bolas de fuego muy extrañas que apenas pudo esquivar con ayuda de un miembro del clan Nara llamado Ensui y el bisonte volador que la repelió con su cola; al reincorporarse la kunoichi se acercó a otro revivido identificado como Gari e invocaron seis ataúdes, al abrirse varios ninjas los identificaron como los siete espadachines de la neblina.

Al ordenar que atacaran juntos, Suki fue detenida por Kakashi y puesta en la retaguardia; la chica no dijo nada y retrocedió con el bisonte esperando órdenes y escuchando como más camaradas eran atacados a su alrededor, Suki hizo que Appa tratará de despejar la niebla a su alrededor y con un movimiento de su cola logró hacerlo hasta cierto punto. Y mientras veía como un revivido con máscara se le acercaba para atacarla, ella pensó en Sokka, sus compañeras guerreras y su hogar. Desde que se había unido a las guerreras Kyoshi sabía que quería ayudar a proteger su isla, pero al conocer a Aang se dio cuenta que había más personas a las que podía ayudar; como líder de su grupo siempre trató de hacerlo, sin embargo ahora la situación la obligaba a ayudar a salvar un mundo desconocido, pero aún si sólo era una combatiente más quería hacer todo lo posible.

Ya que Appa estaba ayudando a los ninjas heridos, uno de los revividos, el alto y delgado espadachín enmascarado ya estaba a punto de atacar a Suki con su espada en forma de aguja gigante hasta que Rock Lee lo hizo retroceder tratando de golpearlo contra el suelo, por lo que el enemigo volvió a esconderse en la niebla:

- ¿Estás bien? –

- Sí, lo siento –

- Por favor no te desconcentres, apenas empieza esta guerra así que debes mantenerte alerta –

Al ver la niebla dispersarse, Kakashi notó que Suki estaba en problemas. Uno de los espadachines, Kushimaru Kuriarare la atacó frontalmente apuntando con su arma hacia su corazón, Suki envainó su espada y logró desviarlo; el espadachín enmascarado le lanzó varias agujas más pequeñas pero la chica usó uno de sus abanicos para detenerlos. Desafortunadamente todos ellos tenían hilos y al quitarle el abanico quedó descubierta de nuevo dándole la oportunidad al enmascarado para atacarla; Kushimaru no notó que antes de poder atravesar a su víctima, entre su espada con forma de aguja y Suki apareció la espada de Zabuza, usada por Kakashi. Después de hacerlo retroceder el comandante de la tercera división escuchó lo que decía la chica detrás de él

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?, La verdad es que aprecio tener la oportunidad de luchar para volver a mi hogar, pero no entiendo cómo puedo ayudar en esta guerra ¿Tú sí? –

- Le preguntas a la persona equivocada; a pesar de ser el comandante de esta división solo puedo decirte que debes dar lo mejor -

Suki se decepcionó con esa respuesta. Y mientras Kakashi peleaba con Kushimaru ella recuperó su abanico sin darse cuenta que al levantarlo activó un sello explosivo que había terminado ahí al caerse de la espada de Jinpachi Munashi, otro revivido, detonándolo al instante. La guerrera ni siquiera supo que pasó, fue llevada al lomo de Appa y junto a ella estaba Sakura curándola. La kunoichi se sintió aliviada de que su nueva amiga no estuviera tan mal como creía, había tenido suerte de que Appa la hubiera atrapado antes de chocar con alguna roca o algo más. Mientras curaba las heridas de quemaduras, Sakura se preguntaba por Naruto, y por supuesto también por Sasuke; hasta que Suki abrió los ojos y llegaron a su lado Kakashi y Rock Lee:

- Estarás bien no te preocupes – dijo Sakura mientras continuaba con su labor

- Ten tu abanico – le dijo Rock Lee a la chica mientras se lo daba

- Gracias…pero antes de que se vayan quiero que me digan por qué han estado actuando extraño – preguntó Suki tratando de sentarse

- No hacemos nada diferente a lo usual – respondió Sakura

- Sólo intentamos mantener nuestra promesa – dijo Kakashi

- ¿Cuál promesa? – preguntó Suki confundida

- Nos prometimos a nosotros mismos hacer que ustedes volvieran a su mundo – respondió Rock Lee

- Pero eso no les afecta a ustedes – dijo Suki aún confundida

- Tal vez no, pero somos camaradas; nosotros sabemos que tú y tus amigos no tendrían porque pelear en una guerra que no es de ustedes – continuó Kakashi esperando que eso hubiera compensado lo que le había dicho antes.

- Tienen razón, pero no decidimos hacer esto sólo por nosotros – dijo la guerrera Kyoshi poniéndose de pie y continuando su discurso – Somos camaradas, así que no puedo concentrarme solo en mis asuntos si todos ustedes están luchando para proteger lo que más les importa. Por eso decidimos luchar –

- Entonces un apoyo mutuo, entendido. Juntos trataremos de llevar parte de la carga del otro – anunció Rock Lee

Y después de la charla motivacional Kakashi volvió a la batalla junto a Rock Lee mientras Suki montada en Appa recogía a los heridos y se los llevaba a Sakura. A partir de ese momento Suki sabía lo que podía hacer, en cuanto a los tres ninjas se sentían mejor sabiendo que su aliada haría todo lo posible por ellos así como ellos lo harían también. En otros puntos la batalla apenas comenzaba; para las otras divisiones, sus propios desafíos les aguardaban.

* * *

><p><strong>Y hasta aquí el capítulo, esta parte me pareció floja, lo compensaré en el siguiente capítulo. Adiós.<strong>


	23. Reencuentros indeseables

**Si esto fuera enumerado como en Avatar, ya estaría en el libro 2.**

**Aclaración o lo que sea: No, no soy dueño de Avatar: la leyenda de Aang y tampoco de Naruto.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 23: Reencuentros indeseables<p>

El norte del País del Rayo no tenía mucho que ofrecer como paisaje, ni siquiera la playa que custodiaba la primera división parecía un buen lugar para relajarse; eso se podía argumentar por una simple razón: los picos que invadían toda la arena; si fueron puestos a propósito no habían los suficientes para detener al enemigo. Aunque la vista del mar no era tan mala, perdió su encanto cuando apareció el ejército enemigo; una combinación de Zetsus con cuerpos completos y shinobis revividos; aquellos que tenían dudas sobre a quienes enfrentarían lo asimilaron y se prepararon a atacar bajo las órdenes del comandante Darui.

Por mucho que deseara lo contrario, Ty Lee no podía detener sus temblorosas piernas, aunque sabía que quería luchar junto a su amiga algo le impedía tranquilizarse; Mai puso una mano en su hombro y le sonrió suavemente, algo que calmó a la acróbata a tiempo para salvar a su amiga de un monstruo blanco que la atacaba por detrás. El campo de batalla comenzó a dividirse en pequeños combates, el comandante Darui se enfrentaba a los hermanos Ginkaku y Kinkaku, dos hermanos del clan Hyūga arreglaban sus asuntos y el papá de Chōji encaraba a dos viejos compañeros: el novio de Tsunade y el Sensei del equipo diez.

Por un momento, la tensión se concentró en la playa, dónde una bestia roja frente a Darui atacó con sus colas la costa, Mai y Ty Lee vieron como los que estaban más cerca a la costa tuvieron que correr por un rato evitando las colas y las piedras que volaban hacia ellos hasta que el papá de Chōji los protegió usando su gran tamaño. La situación empeoró para toda la división cuando al tratar de contener al enemigo atacó con más fuerza y acabó con la mayoría de los shinobis de la división, pero al llegar los refuerzos aparecieron Ino, Shikamaru y Chōji ejecutando el plan de la base y venciendo al enemigo sellándolo en una vasija.

Poco después Mai Y Ty Lee se vieron luchando con unos cuantos Zetsus mientras saltaban y evitaban quedar atrapadas entre sus fauces de planta carnívora, al estar acorraladas los Zetsus las atacaron al mismo tiempo sin notar que había una trampa con sellos donde pisaban, la explosión mandó a las chicas hacia la parte destruida de la playa; al levantarse se encontraron con el equipo diez y un enemigo que Mai reconoció al instante:

- Kakuzu –

- ¿Él es el sujeto con él que tú y Zuko lucharon? – preguntó Ty Lee

- Sí, debemos tener cuidado –

- Chicas, ¿están bien? –

- Claro, ¿Eres Ino, verdad? No tenemos tiempo de quejarnos si tenemos a ese tipo frente a nosotros – respondió Ty Lee

- Esta vez somos cinco contra cinco, además tenemos la ventaja de que uno de nosotros haya peleado con él sin que él lo recuerde – declaró Shikamaru mientras pensaba en una forma rápida de terminar con esto

- En eso te equivocas mocoso, reconozco muy bien a la chica de negro ¿Dónde está el chico de la cicatriz? – habló Kakuzu ante el asombro de los jóvenes

- ¿Qué pasa Shikamaru? El Kakuzu contra el que Mai peleó era una ilusión ¿Cómo puede recordar eso el verdadero? – preguntó Chōji

- Madara debió darle esa información, de alguna forma vio todo lo que nosotros vimos cuando usó su jutsu sobre ellas y sus amigos –

- Esa ventaja que creían tener se disipó, en cuanto a mí yo tengo varias – dijo Kakuzu mientras sacaba sus bestias enmascaradas – Y eso no es todo, de nuestro lado ahora están Dan Kato, el novio de la Hokage y Asuma Sarutobi hijo del tercer Hokage… y su maestro –

La sorpresa para el equipo diez fue percibida por Mai y Ty Lee quienes estaban agradecidas de no pelear contra nadie conocido, al menos hasta ahora. En ese instante Kakuzu recibió un doble ataque de dos shinobis que Ino llamó Izumo y Kotetsu, y mientras Shikaku les decía a todos desde la base que el equipo diez detendría a Asuma, el dúo femenino apoyarían a Izumo Y Kotetsu. Mai sabía que la situación era distinta y antes de atacar le dijo a Ty Lee que su estilo de bloqueo de chi no funcionaría con Kakuzu, por lo que mejor se concentraran en los monstruos negros.

Por desgracia Kakuzu se liberó y se dirigió a su primer objetivo, el cual era Mai. Ty Lee se puso delante de su amiga y corrió hacia el sujeto relleno de hilos, pero a su vez frente a ella se apareció el comandante de la división atacando fallidamente a Kakuzu pero aún así haciéndolo retroceder. Mientras Izumo y Kotetsu iban tras él, Darui con ayuda de las chicas pudo reponerse un poco. Al comandante de la primera división le parecían algo inusuales las dos jovencitas, a simple vista dedujo que no eran kunoichis pero tampoco samuráis, y por la información que Shikaku dio, una de ellas ya había enfrentado a Kakuzu. La curiosidad lo obligó a preguntar no sin antes disculparse, las chicas sólo dijeron sus nombres y su intención de detener a los monstruos negros de Kakuzu; Darui ya sintiéndose mejor fue a apoyar a Izumo y Kotetsu.

En cuanto a las chicas se dispusieron a buscar sus objetivos cuando tres de los corazones que buscaban las atacaron a la vez, ambas saltaron hacia un lado evitando el ataque pero de inmediato los monstruos negros fueron tras ellas, el de tierra hacia Mai y el de fuego y viento hacia Ty Lee. La chica de los cuchillos tenía el paso cerrado hacia su amiga, mientras trataba de destruir al monstruo enmascarado que estaba enfrentando vio como su amiga evadía una llamarada saltando pero detrás de ella el otro monstruo estaba a punto de lanzarle una ráfaga de viento. Por suerte un ataque muy potente de fuego lo deshizo y con él al monstruo, al buscar el origen del ataque Ty Lee se dio cuenta de que era Tenten quien la había salvado:

- Que suerte que hayas llegado – agradeció Ty Lee

- No es nada, ahora concentrémonos en los que nos faltan derrotar – anunció Tenten muy cansada

- Te ves algo agotada – dijo Mai

- No importa, hasta que esta batalla termine no puedo… - la chica de los pergaminos no pudo terminar la frase ya que cayó al suelo

Al ver eso un ninja médico fue a ayudarla inmediatamente y apartó el abanico gigante que tenía. Mai supuso que esa cosa podría ser útil y la tomó sin prestar atención a las advertencias del ninja médico:

- ¿Estás segura que quieres usar eso? – preguntó Ty Lee

- Si lo hacemos bien podremos acabar con los dos que faltan. Además, ¿no te gustaría saber cómo se siente controlar un elemento? –

Ty Lee no supo que responder porque también quería saber lo que se sentía, los monstruos negros que habían ido tras algunos shinobis cuando atacó Tenten regresaron, Mai y Ty Lee sujetaron el abanico a la vez y pensaron en una técnica de fuego pero al moverlo no pasó nada. No pudieron intentar de nuevo porque el monstruo de fuego atacó, Mai respondió el ataque con algunos kunais explosivos, pero el monstruo los evadió, el otro enmascarado por su parte comenzó un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo con Ty Lee, algo complicado cuando no sabía donde atacarlo:

- Ty Lee, ve hacia esa zona alta – dijo Tenten que intentaba ponerse de pie

- Mai, toma esto – la chica de los cuchillos recibió un pergamino que decía "K-G" reconociendo que significaba – No lo abras hasta que tu amiga salga de allá arriba-

Mai esperó mientras evadía a su oponente, en un momento la acróbata aprovechó la ventaja de que él estaba en el borde del escalón gigante en el que estaban para hacerlo caer. El monstruo reaccionó rápido agarrándose de la pared y escalando rápidamente hacia la acróbata. Mai le dijo a su amiga que se cubriera y abrió el pergamino en ese momento hacia arriba, de él salió una esfera con picos y un sello explosivo, luego hizo que el monstruo de fuego la atacara y usó un kunai explosivo para hacer que apuntara hacia la esfera; tan pronto como el fuego la alcanzó, la esfera explotó y a su vez lanzó un montón kunais hacia los dos monstruos rompiendo sus máscaras.

El fin de la batalla se vio unos momentos después, dándoles a todos un momento para descansar; a pesar de que ganaron las chicas no maestras estaban casi igual que Tenten, lo que llevó a pensar a la kunoichi que el abanico si les quitó parte de su fuerza. En un instante las cosas cambiaron en contra de los que aún seguían vivos a causa de una criatura más enorme que Chōji, quién estaba conteniendo a Kakuzu. Ty Lee no creía lo que veía, se preguntaba si el Avatar vendría a ayudar ahora, estaba a punto de decirle lo que pensaba a Mai pero notó que se dirigía hacia un sujeto con capa y una máscara:

- Eres tú – le dijo Mai a Madara

- Vaya, te uniste a la alianza al igual que tu amiga. Perdona pero ahora no tengo tiempo de charlar – respondió el enmascarado justo antes de darse cuenta que no podía moverse por culpa del estratega del clan Nara

- No te llevarás esa vasija – exclamó Shikamaru

- ¿Dónde está Azula? – preguntó Mai

- No se preocupen, ya tendrán la oportunidad de verla, pero por ahora… -

Al instante la criatura gigante llegó hasta todos ellos con un gran pisotón, por fortuna todos los que estaban ahí fueron salvados. Era obvio suponer que la victoria ya no era completamente de un solo bando; la chica que ayudó a Mai la sacó de donde estaban al ver que ella no podía permanecer sobre la superficie del agua. Al llegar Ty Lee le agradeció a la kunoichi quien se presentó como Kurotsuchi:

- ¿Qué pasa contigo? – preguntó Ty Lee

- ¿A qué te refieres? –

- Vas directamente hacia ese tipo y ni siquiera lo consideras. Sé que quieres ayudar a Zuko pero entiende que no quiero perder a mi mejor amiga –

- No hago esto solo por Zuko… quiero que ella regrese con nosotras – respondió Mai

Ambas se quedaron en silencio por un momento, hasta que Kurotsuchi habló:

- Creo que mejor las dejo para que hablen, los que quedamos debemos reagruparnos. Por cierto, no dejen que lo de su amiga las desconcentre, la guerra no ha acabado aún –

Cuando se fue, las chicas siguieron sin hablar por un buen rato hasta que la acróbata habló:

- ¿Cómo crees que estén los demás? –

- Todos prometimos volver juntos así que creo que deben estar bien –

- Incluyamos a Azula en esa promesa –

- ¿Incluirla? –

- Sí, no podemos dejarla aquí el resto de su vida. Tenemos que salvarla –

Dejando de lado al dúo de no maestras: el fin de esa batalla había dejado un aire de insatisfacción sin contar a los múltiples shinobis que murieron. Pero aún así los que quedaban se dispusieron a preparar todo para continuar y resistir un día más .

* * *

><p><strong>Para acortar lo que sigue diré que trataré con más de un lugar la próxima vez.<br>**

**Gracias por leer.**


	24. Personas de confianza

**Si se preguntaban que me había pasado, culpen a las fuerzas del mal que me hicieron perder todos mis archivos, incluso los capítulos que estaba adelantando.**

**Aclaración o lo que sea: No, no soy dueño de Avatar: la leyenda de Aang y tampoco de Naruto.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 24: Personas de confianza<p>

Los pensamientos de un samurái deben estar centrados, siempre dirigidos a la justicia y la lealtad hacia otros como a sí mismo. Eso era lo que pensaba Okisuke mano derecha del comandante de la quinta división y líder del País de Hierro, el general Mifune. A Okisuke le agradaba estar al lado de una persona tan humilde y a la vez tan fuerte, incluso a pesar de no estar interesado en esta guerra, si estaba dispuesto a seguir a su líder como un buen samurái.

Su misión ahora consistía en apoyar a la división de ataque sorpresa, sin embargo la primera y la segunda división también tenían problemas, por lo que sólo quedaban menos de la mitad de la división para hacerles frente a cuatro revividos muy poderosos: Hanzō, antiguo líder de Amegakure, Chiyo; una muy buena usuaria de marionetas, Kimimaro; el más fuerte del clan Kaguya y por último Chūkichi; un ninja sensor muy hábil. Tan pronto como comenzaron a enfrentarlos, Kimimaro inició una masacre con todos los samuráis; los cuales eran la mayor parte de esa subdivisión.

Okisuke presenció en medio de la batalla cómo su líder enfrento a uno de los revividos por sí mismo; a Hanzō respectivamente. Logró vencerlo y hacerle entrar en razón sobre su situación como inmortal manipulable. Al ser sellado fueron tras los demás revividos, los cuales eran más complicados de detener, Mifune se dispuso a luchar contra Chiyo con ayuda de una parte de la subdivisión, mientras la otra parte dirigida por Okisuke fue tras Kimimaro:

- Disculpe pero ¿Qué hay del otro sujeto? – dijo un ninja que estaba detrás del grupo sujetando una espada muy extraña

- Ya nos ocuparemos de eso, primero detendremos a este sujeto –

Dicho eso, Okisuke atacó a Kimimaro junto con su mini pelotón, después de unos minutos el número de samuráis estaba casi a la mitad debido a que Kimimaro usaba huesos tan afilados que rompían sus espadas y atra vesaba sus armaduras. Aunque a Okisuke no le importaba morir luchando, no quería hacerlo a manos de un revivido y mucho menos de un ninja. Eso lo demostró mientras concentraba todo el chakra que podía en su espada para que resistiera, con esa estrategia pudo continuar hasta que el revivido lo atacó con huesos más grandes y uno que salió de su pecho que lo hubiera atravesado de no ser por otra espada que la detuvo. Al retroceder, Okisuke notó que lo había ayudado el ninja que habló antes y al observarlo bien, se dio cuenta de que tenía una especie de lémur en el hombro; prácticamente no parecía alguien muy fuerte, por lo que decidió ignorarlo y continuar luchando hasta que el ninja le cerró el paso:

- Oye, déjame pasar –

- Peleando de esta forma terminaremos todos muertos –

- Así es como luchan los samuráis, un ninja no lo entendería –

- Si, pero yo si lo entiendo ya que no soy uno. Tengo una estrategia para detener a ese sujeto de los huesos, pero necesito la ayuda de todos –

Okisuke dio un vistazo a su alrededor y lo pensó por un momento. Era obvio que esta batalla por ahora no estaba a su favor, y que sus compañeros samurái estaban peleando con todo porque sabían él los estaba dirigiendo, una persona digna de confianza del general Mifune , alguien que entendía el sabor de la derrota por parte de un shinobi, el mismo shinobi que le dejó esa cicatriz en el ojo derecho y fue derrotado por Mifune antes de que él fuera atacado de forma fatal. Desde ese momento siguió al general ciegamente y se convirtió en un samurái para poder ser alguien de confianza para su salvador; para él Mifune fue la primera persona en la que depositó su confianza por lo que esperaba que fuera algo mutuo. Por otra parte, aunque no guardaba rencor también hizo la promesa de no aliarse con ninjas para evitar problemas; una promesa que estaba a punto de romper:

-¿Cuál es tu plan?- preguntó Okisuke

- Primero necesito a un ninja, ahora vuelvo –

Después de un minuto el "no ninja espadachín" volvió con el marionetista de la división de ataque sorpresa llamado Kankuro y explicó el plan. Okisuke ordenó detener el ataque y retroceder, todos obedecieron pero mantuvieron rodeado a Kimimaro quién se enfrentó al sujeto del mono. Kimimaro lo atacó haciendo varias lanzas y arrojándoselas, el espadachín logró desviar una con su espada mientras esquivó las otras y trató de avanzar hasta que se lo impidió una línea de huesos que salían del suelo e iban tras él, el espadachín pronto terminó tropezando y atravesado por uno de esos huesos. Kimimaro notó que aún se movía y se acercó rápidamente para darle el golpe final, de repente de su boca el espadachín escupió varias agujas al mismo tiempo en que se transformaba en una marioneta y le arrojaba la espada a Okisuke, el samurái atrapó la espada y le añadió chakra pero antes de poder atacar, Kimimaro empezó a lanzar proyectiles de sus dedos hacia él, los demás samuráis reaccionaron y con un gran tajo de sus espada hicieron una onda de chakra para detener los proyectiles y desorientar al revivido, tiempo que Okisuke usó para devolverle la espada su dueño aún con chakra por medio del mono que voló hacia él. Cuando Kimimaro reaccionó ya había sido cortado, primero por Mifune que apareció de repente y le quitó un brazo y después por el espadachín. Ambos lo atacaron de forma que el tiempo fuera suficiente para ser sellado.

Cuando llegó el equipo de sellado ni siquiera pudieron inmovilizarlo ya que Chiyo también apareció usando a un par de samuráis muertos para ganar tiempo y también Chūkichi creando una niebla escarchosa para retirarse. De inmediato la división fue tras ellos excepto Mifune, Kankuro, el espadachín y Okisuke:

- Fallamos – dijo el marionetista algo decepcionado

- No del todo, con lo que acaba de suceder la moral de todos ha aumentado – exclamó Mifune

- Pero desde ahora será más complicado sellarlos – explicó Okisuke

- Ya encontraremos otra forma de detenerlos – continuó el espadachín

- ¿Por cierto quién eres tú? – le preguntó Mifune al chico del mono

- Me llamo Sokka, y él es Momo – respondió el espadachín señalándose y luego al lémur

- Fue un buen plan el que ideaste – continuó Mifune

- Fue gracias a todos que pudo hacerse, sobre todo a su mano derecha – aclaró Sokka refiriéndose a Okisuke – él es quien merece el crédito -

Cuando comenzaron a moverse y seguir a los revividos, Mifune comenzó a hablarle a su compañero samurái:

- Me impresionó ver como cooperabas con ellos, ese no es tu estilo Okisuke. Aunque me alegro que lo hayas hecho, eso dice mucho de un samurái. Esa clase de personas son en las que se puede confiar –

- Mifune-sama -

- Sabes, ese chico me recuerda a ti hace tiempo, y se nota al verlo que no es un ninja; pero aún así es alguien en quién pondría mi confianza ¿sabes por qué? –

- No señor –

- Porque él ya sabe lo que aprendiste hoy, y además es evidente que no estaría luchando junto a nosotros si alguien no lo estuviera apoyando aparte del mono –

Cuando terminaron de hablar Okisuke reflexionó sobre lo que oyó de su superior y al fin se dio cuenta de algo. Los samuráis no estaban en esta guerra como carne de cañon, sino como una fuerza de respaldo y en la que los shinobis y ese chico podrían contar. Con una leve sonrisa siguió detrás de Mifune, y dejando atrás su última gota de desconfianza.

* * *

><p><strong>Siendo año nuevo y vida nueva, sigamos haciendo lo que nos diga el corazón, en mi caso es prepararme para un evento difícil de mi vida: una vida sin Aang y Korra.<strong>

**Comenten.**


	25. La primera noche

**Hora de que baje el sol y comience la guardia nocturna.**

**Aclaración o lo que sea: No, no soy dueño de Avatar: la leyenda de Aang y tampoco de Naruto.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 25: La primera noche<p>

Después de una ardua batalla, la segunda división estaba agotada física y mentalmente tras enfrentarse con un ejército casi interminable de Zetsus blancos que fueron desenterrados del suelo antes de que los perdieran bajo tierra. No hubo mucho que resaltar excepto el número de heridos, entre ellos Zuko, quien había luchado bien hasta que fue atacado en un brazo y tuvo que defenderse con el que le quedaba sin contar sus otras extremidades.

Cuando el enemigo aparentemente dio tregua, los ninjas que estaban gravemente heridos fueron llevados al campamento médico, y luego los que aún podían caminar se dirigieron hacia allá. Para evitar infiltrados, un par de guardias sensoriales del clan Akimichi fueron puestos en la entrada del campamento para revisar el chakra de cualquiera que deseara entrar; y al llegar la noche los guardias estuvieron más alertas que nunca. Tras un par de horas después del ocaso apareció un ninja del clan Hyūga, específicamente Neji y después detrás de él un sujeto con una cicatriz que cubría su ojo derecho y llegaba hasta su oreja:

- ¿Quién anda ahí? – preguntó uno de los guardias

- Somos aliados – respondió Neji

- Necesitamos confirmar su chakra antes de dejarlos pasar – anunció el otro guardia

El primero en ser revisado fue Neji y se le permitió pasar, pero cuando Zuko fue revisado sintieron un extraño rastro de chakra, por lo que le cerraron el paso y se prepararon a atacar hasta que una persona del otro lado los detuvo:

- No, esperen. Yo lo conozco déjenlo pasar – dijo una chica con una bata y pelo rosado

- Pero enfermera… - replicó un guardia

- … Su lectura de chakra fue irregular – continuó el guardia

- Eso es normal en él, déjenlo pasar y una cosa más: no me llamen enfermera – dijo Sakura

- ¡Entendido doctora! – dijeron los guardias al unísono frente a la reacción de descontento de la ninja médico

Zuko le agradeció y le pidió a Sakura que lo llevara con Katara, y mientras lo hacía ella le contó sobre cómo estaba la situación en el campamento, por lo general estaban bien sin contar a los casos graves y aquellas pérdidas inevitables. La conversación terminó cuando un ninja médico resultó asesinado y se descubrió que había un infiltrado¸ dando un problema más a la división médica. Zuko insistió en ir con Katara y en cuanto Sakura le señaló la carpa en la que estaba, él fue a verla:

- Adelante… ¡Eres tú Zuko! ¿Necesitas tratamiento? –

- No es nada grave –

- Siéntate, yo decidiré si no lo es –

- De acuerdo –

Cuando terminó, la maestra agua le habló sobre su día:

- Nunca pensé volver a participar en una guerra, y mucho menos contigo. Este día no ha sido uno de los mejores sabes, aunque no entre en combate vi como quedaron aquellos que tuvieron suerte; de no haberles ayudado yo, de seguro hubieran muerto. Me pregunto cómo estarán nuestros amigos –

Tras un silencio frío e incómodo alguien más entró a la carpa, era Neji quien buscaba a Sakura:

- Hola ¿pasa algo? – pregunto Katara

- El enemigo se ha infiltrado en el campamento y está asesinando a los ninjas médicos -

- ¿Qué? –

- No te preocupes – exclamó Zuko parándose junto a Neji – Estamos los tres juntos, además tú no eres un ninja médico –

- Pero por otro lado, eres alguien capaz de sanar y el enemigo no vería diferencia alguna por lo que tratará de asesinarte ahora mismo -

Dicho eso Neji sacó junto con Zuko un kunai y se acercaron a Katara:

- ¡Son ustedes! – exclamó Katara descubriendo lo que sucedía y retrocediendo

- Fue algo complicado transformarme en tu amigo ya que no tenía chakra pero gracias a qué use un poco del mío con parte de su energía lo logré; además no hubiera podido entrar de no ser por nuestra próxima víctima –

Cuando el Zetsu transformado en Zuko terminó de explicar él y el otro Zetsu atacaron a Katara. Desde afuera de la carpa se pudo escuchar un grito seguido de un estruendo algo ruidoso, unos ninjas médicos, entre ellos Shizune se acercaron a la carpa y al entrar encontraron un Zetsu en el suelo, y Sakura con el verdadero Zuko sometiéndolo.

- El enemigo… Sakura ¿qué pasó? – preguntó Shizune

- Intentaron atacar a uno de nosotros, de no ser porque él me encontró – dijo Sakura señalando a Zuko – y me dijo que tuvo que entrar escondido, no me hubiera dado cuenta que era un impostor; aunque no sabíamos que eran dos –

- Ahora habla – exigió Zuko levantando un puño encendido y preparándolo contra el Zetsu que habían atrapado

- Fue gracias a nuestro jutsu de transformación. Podemos copiar la forma y el chakra de cualquiera perfectamente –

- Pero no a nosotros – dijo Zuko refiriéndose a él y a sus amigos – Por cierto, Katara está persiguiendo sola a otro más

Resultó que mientras Sakura entró a la carpa y atacó a uno de los Zetsus, el otro aprovechó para escapar antes de que Zuko lo alcanzara e inmediatamente Katara fue tras él. La persecución llevó a ambos al rio que separaba al campamento del bosque, el Zetsu blanco sabiendo que la chica podría atraparlo usando agua del río decidió irse bajo tierra pero Katara aún así lo detuvo haciendo salir una potente corriente de agua por donde pretendía escabullirse. Después de que un par de ninjas se encargaran del fugitivo, el verdadero Zuko y Sakura fueron con Katara:

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Sakura apenas se le acercó

- Sí, gracias por ayudarme – respondió Katara algo pensativa

- ¿En serio estás bien? – insistió Zuko

- Ellos no pudieron copiar tu energía completamente, eso significa que tampoco pueden hacer lo mismo con nuestros amigos. Necesito hablar con Toph –

- ¿Tienes un plan, verdad? Busquemos a alguien que pueda comunicarnos – dijo Sakura mientras iba a buscar con Katara a un ninja del equipo de contacto

Tras encontrar a uno Katara tuvo que contactarse primero con el padre de Ino quien estaba a cargo de la división de inteligencia, tras hablarle del plan; Inoichi se lo comentó a Shikaku, el padre de Shikamaru y luego de una pausa Inoichi transmitió el mensaje. Cuando terminó Sakura acompañó a Shizune a examinar a uno de los Zetsus capturados mientras que Katara curó al verdadero Zuko:

- Tu brazo está curado… Ojalá el plan funcione, al menos por el resto de la noche -

- De seguro nuestros amigos estarán bien. No debes preocuparte –

- Lo sé. Hace mucho tiempo que no me preocupaba por todos de esta forma, ahora me doy cuenta que si Aang estuviera aquí conmigo me sentiría menos angustiada –

- Por ahora solo nos tenemos a nosotros, hasta hace poco éramos los únicos aparte de Aang que no estábamos acompañados –

- Supongo que por ahora debemos estar juntos como los otros –

Cuando Zuko terminó de decir eso recordó la promesa que le había hecho a Aang:

"_Por favor, protege a Katara. Yo me encargaré de hallar una salida y haré que volvamos todos_"

Al maestro fuego no le importaba ayudar a su amigo pero por otra parte se preguntaba como haría el Avatar para sacarlos todos al mismo tiempo de este mundo; Sólo quedaba confiar.

* * *

><p><strong>La verdad me gustaría alguna opinión si no es molestia. Aunque no culpo a nadie porque no pude subir los capítulos antes.<strong>

**PD: En el siguiente capítulo volveremos con Aang… al menos por un rato.**


	26. Tierra y Metal vs Agua y Aceite

**Mientras escribí este capítulo me pregunté ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta que cumplo años el mismo día que Gaara?**

**Aclaración o lo que sea: No, no soy dueño de Avatar: la leyenda de Aang y tampoco de Naruto.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 26: Tierra y Metal vs Agua y Aceite<p>

El amanecer anunció para todos los shinobis el reinicio de la batalla. Aquellos que habían experimentado antes una guerra estaban preparados, por otro lado estaban los novatos que se enfrentaban a ella por primera vez y habían visto de qué se trataba durante el primer día. Entre los novatos estaba Gaara, el Kazekage más joven de Sunagakure y comandante de la cuarta división así como del ejército de la Alianza shinobi.

El desierto en el que debían detener al enemigo se encontraba al sur del País del Rayo, con algunas rocas que se levantaban a con la altura suficiente para ver el horizonte, o al menos una parte. Junto a Gaara se encontraba un anciano flotante llamado Ōnoki, un Kage igual que él; ambos evitaron que la parte de la división que aún tenía el Kazekage y el enemigo se enfrentaran el primer día, para así ganar tiempo. El enemigo los obligaba esta vez a combatir a cuatro Kages siendo uno de ellos el padre de Gaara. El ninja sin cejas sabía que él era el culpable de que hubiera sido elegido para ser un jinchūriki y sus consecuencias; por lo que ahora tenía planeado enfrentarlo para hablar acerca del tema. Después de recibir la confirmación de la victoria por parte de la primera división y los refuerzos de la segunda, cuarta y quinta división, y por consejo de Ōnoki, el Kazekage pasó a la ofensiva y atacó a los Kages comenzando la batalla.

Durante todo el día anterior Aang se quedó con las dos tortugas y cuando comenzó a hacerse tarde decidió meditar en una de las cámaras donde entrenó Naruto, después de un par de minutos el monje notó que ni el ninja rubio ni Bee se encontraban por ahí y al salir por la cascada y buscarlos llegó hasta una costa de la isla donde se encontraban varios ninjas con señales de cansancio y frustración:

- ¿Qué pasó aquí? –

- Tú… llegaste con los de Konoha –

- Sí, vine con ellos pero ¿Pueden decirme qué ocurrió? -

- Los jinchūrikis escaparon… ¡Un momento! ¿Acaso tú no eres también uno de ellos? –

- ¿Yo? No lo soy –

- Equipo de Barrera, no dejen que salga de la isla, este no se nos va a escapar –

Al ver que era inútil convencerlos, el Avatar intentó salir de ahí usando una esfera de aire para escapar volando pero notó el problema al que Naruto y Bee enfrentaron cuando chocó contra la barrera:

- ¿Cuantas barreras han reconstruido? – preguntó el líder llamado Moroi

- Diez señor –

- Continúen hasta completar las treinta y seis –

El Avatar después de pensar un poco encontró una solución más sencilla que intentar romper tantas barreras por la fuerza:

- Moroi-sama, el chico no está tratando de abrirse paso –

- Parece que se resignó, esta vez si podremos decir misión cumplida –

- Señor, una ola se dirige a nosotros –

- ¿Qué?… No importa, mantengan sus posiciones, un mocoso no va intimidarnos no señor, nosotros somos el equipo de barrera y no vam… –

Moroi no pudo terminar la frase ya que él y los ninjas que mantenían la barrera se los llevó la ola se dispersándose y desestabilizando la barrera, en ese momento el Avatar voló hacia ellas destruyéndolas como si fueran hojas de papel:

- ¿Cómo pudimos fallar dos veces el mismo día? –

- La verdad no fallaron esta vez –

Quién habló era Iruka Umino quien había llegado a ese lugar, él era un ninja de Konoha y mentor de Naruto. Luego de que le explicaran todo, Moroi al principio no reaccionó pero después se sentó en el suelo y habló:

- ¡Esto es el colmo! Después de que termine esta guerra juro que me retiraré –

De nuevo en el campo de batalla, el enfrentamiento contra los cuatro Kages estaba complicándose, Aunque Gaara había logrado sellar a su padre, aún faltaban otros tres por detener. Por el momento no podía contar con la ayuda del Tsuchikage ya que él enfrentaba a su antecesor; el ninja indetectable Mū. El Kazekage optó primero por ayudar al anciano y dejó al segundo Mizukage y al tercer Raikage temporalmente a manos de su división.

El genjutsu del Mizukage provocó que los ninjas que lo enfrentaban comenzaran a desesperarse y no poder reaccionar a los ataques del Kage, hasta que de repente una columna de arena se levantó cerca de los shinobis confundidos; al fijarse bien, todos notaron que la columna de arena había levantado a la almeja que intentaban atacar, cuando el animal invocado comenzó a caer dos rocas chocaron contra ella aplastándola:

- Bien hecho, lograron deshacer mi ilusión – dijo el Mizukage

- Pero no fuimos ninguno de nosotros – respondió un ninja que estaba tirado en el suelo

- ¿Entonces quién fue? – preguntó el Mizukage

- Fui yo –

El Mizukage miró a su derecha y apartada del grupo vio a una chica algo baja que llevaba un cilindro atado a su espalda, tenía cubiertos sus pies en rocas y presentaba evidentes señales de cansancio:

- Así se hace pequeña. Te alejaste para evitar el rango del genjutsu, muy lista – la felicitó el Mizukage. La chica sólo respondió asintiendo, aun sabiendo que no se había alejado del grupo, la verdad era que apenas llegaba a pelear.

- ¿Eres alumna del Tsuchikage? – preguntó el revivido

- La mejor maestra tierra de todos no necesita maestros – respondió tan vigorosamente la chica tratando de esconder su cansancio

- Debo admitir que pareces hábil, pero te aconsejo que no luches conmigo en ese estado – le advirtió el Mizukage esperando su respuesta

- Lo siento muerto andante, pero si vine aquí fue para pelear y devolver a los cadáveres de nuevo a su tumba, no a que me miren con lástima –

Dicho eso el Mizukage giró completamente hacia ella y sin poder controlarse la atacó con varias burbujas que salían de un líquido aceitoso que apareció debajo de él. La maestra tierra no reaccionó pero aún así un muro de arena fue levantado entre ella y el ataque de burbujas, el cuál fue hecho por un joven más alto que la chica pero vestido de forma similar a ella y quien había aparecido detrás de ella:

- Tú deberías estar con Katara ¿Porqué sigues aquí Toph? –

- Aún puedo luchar. Y no deberías hablarme así alumno –

La maestra tierra abrió su cilindro y con su contenido atacó al Mizukage

- Esa es la arena de hierro – La voz que dijo esas palabras venía detrás de la maestra tierra, prácticamente sobre ella.

-¿Quién eres? – le respondió la chica

- ¿Quién te enseñó esa técnica? – preguntó Gaara en tono demandante

- ¿Te parece que es momento de hablar? – dijo Toph refiriéndose; volteándose y "mirándolo"

El Kazekage claramente notó la ceguera de la chica y su evidente agotamiento, y antes de poder hacer otra pregunta el Mizukage, quién había evadido la técnica de Toph fue obligado a atacarlos de nuevo. Mientras ella se defendió con un muro de hierro, él usó su arena, desafortunadamente para Gaara su arena se mezclaba con el aceite haciendo difícil mantener su defensa. La maestra tierra atacó desde atrás del muro con una ola de arena atrapando al Mizukage pero su aceite lo liberó, esta vez el Kazekage usó varias capas de arena y lo encerró en una pirámide, de inmediato el grupo de sellado intentaron sellarlo, sin embargo una gran explosión la destruyó desde adentro mostrando en una cortina de vapor una cara parecida a un fantasma y junto con eso una lluvia de granizo, algo que confundió a todo el mundo excepto a quienes estaban junto al Tsuchikage:

- Ese vapor enfrió el aire haciendo granizo. Ya veo esa es la técnica que dio tantos problemas a Mū-sama –

Después de un rato parte del vapor comenzó a tomar forma humana y encogerse, vestida de igual forma que el Mizukage:

- ¿Qué es eso Tsuchikage? – le preguntó Gaara a su camarada anciano

- Es un clon de agua y aceite del Mizukage, es prácticamente una bolsa de agua cubierta en grasa capaz de cambiar su temperatura, explotar y volver a tomar forma gracias al granizo. Debemos encontrar al verdadero mientras use la técnica y esté débil –

- Haru, ¿Tú entendiste lo que dijo el anciano? – preguntó la chica ciega

- No mucho, por lo que entendí debemos detener ese sujeto que explota y encontrar al otro que se esconde –

- Está por allá – dijo la chica ciega

Tras oír a la chica Gaara fue hacia él rápidamente. Acto seguido el Kazekage comenzó a sellarlo otra vez sin éxito debido a que el clon intervino y el Kage usó su aceite para sacar su cabeza de la nueva pirámide:

- Oye tú ¿Sólo sabes usar arena? - preguntó la chica ante la aparente indiferencia del Kazekage

- Olvídenlo, ya no más ayuda. Enfréntenme y séllenme por sí mismos ¿De qué otra forma piensan vencer a la mente maestra que me controla? –

El Mizukage puso a prueba a la división, en especial a Gaara; le pareció contribuir mejor a la causa no haciendo nada y comprobar que tan buena era esa generación. Por eso dejó que el clon hiciera el trabajo mientras él se mantenía en la pirámide; no tardó mucho tiempo en explotar de nuevo pero por fortuna nadie salió herido ya que el joven, la chica ciega y un grupo de ninjas levantaron un muro protegiendo a los combatientes:

El clon comenzó atacar al Kazekage con tal rapidez que le era imposible al ex-jinchūriki atraparlo aunque pudo usar un clon para defenderse. La bomba de vapor se encontraba la mayoría del tiempo en el aire pero en un rápido momento tocó el suelo y saltó, casi de inmediato apareció la arena de hierro cerrándole el paso y un puño hecho de tierra que subió y lo atrapó; Gaara quién observaba lo que pasaba notó que fue obra de la misma chica de antes:

- Apresúrate niño arena, no puedo evitar que explote sólo con esto -

El Kazekage colaboró rápidamente intentando una nueva estrategia con su arena ignorando las advertencias del Mizukage, pero para sorpresa del revivido su clon no explotó ni tampoco se liberó de la arena:

- ¿Por qué no explotó? – preguntó extrañado el Mizukage

Al quitar la arena el revivido vio a su clon convertido en oro, y tras analizar lo que sucedió dedujo que el Kazekage mezcló su arena con el polvo dorado de su padre y lo usó para detener al clon:

- Al fin actuaste como un Kage, te felicito – dijo el Mizukage

- Yo pude hacerlo también pero de todas formas buen trabajo – continuó la chica ciega la cual estaba a su lado

- Ahora si puedes decirme quién eres – le exigió Gaara a la chica después de sellar al revivido y se le acercara el Tsuchikage

- Dime Toph; ¿Cómo te fue con tu padre? –

El Kazekage se sorprendió tanto por la pregunta que no respondió:

- Sakura me contó sobre ti, creí que te conocería en una mejor situación. Por cierto ¿Por qué estás cubierto de arena? A mí me gusta llevar un poco encima pero no te parece demasiad… - tras decir esas palabras Toph se desmayó en brazos del Kazekage

Después de recostarla Gaara y Ōnoki se fijaron en ella; no parecía de ninguna aldea ninja, por otra parte mostró habilidades sólo conocidas por el tercer Kazekage sin contar que notó la armadura de arena de Gaara. El Tsuchikage se estaba cuestionando porque alguien tan joven entró a las filas de la alianza, cuando llegó su amigo muy preocupado y la cargó para llevársela:

- Qué terca eres – le dijo el chico a su amiga inconsciente

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre jovencito? – preguntó Ōnoki

- Soy Haru. Disculpe pero debo llevármela -

De inmediato él se deslizó en una placa de tierra mientras cargaba a Toph. Gaara vio como se alejaban sin saber muy bien por qué lo hacía. Tan pronto se fueron Gaara buscó a alguien que lo comunicara con la división de inteligencia para hablar con la Hokage. En un momento mientras pensaba miró al suelo y encontró un meteorito en forma de brazalete, el cual Toph tenía puesto. Luego lo guardó y continuó buscando mientras sonreía levemente.

* * *

><p><strong>Es extraño pero creo que pensé mejor el principio y el fin de la historia que lo que va en medio.<strong>

**Comentarios bienvenidos sean.**


	27. Eventos simultáneos

**Por fin saldrán a jugar los que están atrapados en la oscuridad; mientras los demás siguen con sus asuntos. **

**Aclaración o lo que sea: No, no soy dueño de Avatar: la leyenda de Aang y tampoco de Naruto.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 27: Eventos simultáneos<p>

Tan pronto como Haru llegó a la entrada del campamento médico notó que todos estaban inmóviles incluso aquellos que estaban de pie. Al intentar caminar hacia la tienda principal uno de los guardias del clan Akimichi le advirtió que no se moviera:

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el maestro tierra

- Hay infiltrados entre nosotros. Si cualquiera se acerca se le considerará un enemigo –

Después de un momento Haru dejó a Toph en un altar que levantó a su lado y llamó gritando a Katara hasta que salió:

- ¡Haru, Toph! ¿En verdad son ustedes? –

- Si no confías en nosotros pregúntame algo que sólo los dos sepamos -

- No, sólo da dos pasos atrás –

- ¿Por qué? –

- Si eres tú realmente y confías en mí hazlo –

Haru hizo lo que le indicó su amiga y después de que ella mirara hacia un ninja dentro de la tienda y éste asintiera ella habló:

- Muy bien, pueden pasar –

Al entrar el maestro tierra encontró a Zuko en un rincón aparentemente dormido; el ninja que también estaba ahí se veía tan agotado como Toph. Después de atender a la chica, Sakura y Katara hablaron con Haru acerca de lo que sucedía afuera:

- Más de esos sujetos blancos lograron transformarse en ninjas de la alianza; mientras no sepamos quienes sean no podremos recibir a los heridos, incluso intentaron matarme –

- Eso lo entiendo pero ¿Por qué contactaron a Toph? –

- Como no podíamos detectarlos leyendo su chakra, intentamos una forma diferente…-

- Toph nos contó una vez que podía reconocer a alguien por sus pasos, por eso creí que podría reconocer a cualquier intruso aún estando transformado –

- ¿Pero qué hay de los ninjas que la ayudaron? –

- Eso no lo sabíamos hasta que llego este herido, nos dijo que había recibido órdenes del cuartel general de encontrar a los infiltrados al igual que otros ninjas que pudieran usar el estilo tierra; pero ahora que la mayoría de ellos están igual que él estamos otra vez en desventaja –

- Toph no me dijo nada después de que la contactaron y solo me dijo que descansara, pero ahora será mi turno –

Terminada la conversación Haru salió de la tienda a hacer lo que podía mientras pensaba si Ty Lee estaría bien y que le diría cuando se volvieran a encontrar; pero antes de comenzar ayudar frente a él saltaron dos ninjas que se transformaron en Zetsus blancos, estaban a punto de deshacerse de él pero de repente fueron neutralizados por un recién llegado; el cual estaba rodeado por un chakra brillante y tenía la banda ninja de Konoha.

En otro lugar, apartado de la guerra comenzaban a alborotarse las cosas en un lugar conocido como Montaña cementerio; tras un temblor algo fuerte salieron de una cueva dos personas: un chico con una espada atada a su cintura por una soga exageradamente grande y detrás de él una chica con una mirada que parecía pensar en sus próximos planes:

- ¿A dónde irás ahora? –

- Quiero probar estos ojos –

- Conozco bien esa mirada; ya tienes pensado en quien probarlos ¿no es así? –

- ¿Por qué me estás siguiendo? –

- Tú me liberaste de la técnica del raro enmascarado, te diría lo agradecida que estoy pero no lo haré; además necesito encontrar a ciertas personas –

- No me interesa –

- Tarde o temprano lo harás no te preocupes –

Azula no pensó ni siquiera en lo que había hecho mientras estaba bajo el genjutsu porque ya que podía buscar libremente a quienes la traicionaron y sus enemigos todo lo que pensaba era en venganza, comenzando por quién la había despojado de su voluntad con unos ojos similares a su actual acompañante. En cuanto a Sasuke aún tenía la determinación que su odio le daba, y la cuál pensaba usar para destruir la aldea que menospreció y condenó a su hermano sin contar su objetivo final, el cual sería provocar el fin de su antiguo amigo. Tras caminar un poco más se vieron rodeados por Zetsus blancos y tras una corta pelea la chica maestra fuego tardó un poco en reaccionar por lo que acababa de presenciar y perseguir a Sasuke quien ya comenzaba a alejarse, mientras reflexionaba si seguirlo seguía siendo la mejor opción; aunque negaba haber quedado impactada con las habilidades de ese sujeto.

Hace mucho tiempo el Avatar creía que las cosas que enfrentaría después de la guerra no serían tan complicadas como en ese entonces; y que no tendría que enfrentarse a una tras otra oleada de sujetos blancos que podían abrir sus estómagos ni tampoco encontrarse con un muerto con capa negra saltando entre los árboles igual que él y con ojos como los de Sasuke, aunque ya hubiera sido advertido telepáticamente por el cuartel general:

- ¿Estás siendo controlado? –

- De hecho ya no lo estoy gracias a alguien. Ahora voy en camino a detener a quien controla a los demás –

- Un momento… eres el hermano de Sasuke ¿verdad? –

-¿Qué sabes de Sasuke? –

- Solo lo que me dijo un amigo y lo que observé en él cuando nos encontramos. Él está completamente corrompido por el odio y su sed de venganza seguirá creciendo si alguien no lo detiene –

- ¿Quién eres tú? –

- Me llamo Aang –

- Pareces muy joven para estar en esta guerra –

- Sólo quiero mis amigos y yo volvamos a donde pertenecemos; la guerra es algo que prefiero evitar si es posible –

- En eso pensamos igual –

- Pero aún así borraste de este mundo a los tuyos. Sé bien las razones por las que lo hiciste sin embargo creo que podrías haber escogido una mejor forma de solucionar las cosas –

- Hace poco dijiste que querías que tú y tus amigos volvieran a donde pertenecen. ¿Exactamente qué harías para lograrlo? ¿Estarías dispuesto a enfrentar a Madara? –

- Bueno…yo… -

- Si no estás preparado a todo por ellos fallarás. Volverás a tu mundo sólo –

- Pero ¿Cómo sabes… -

- Todo este tiempo has estado bajo el efecto de mi Sharingan, así que esta conversación sólo me está llevando una fracción de segundo realmente. Viendo tus recuerdos pude notar que no eres diferente a mi hermano o a Naruto, aunque también te pareces un poco a mí –

- ¿A ti? ¿Cómo? –

- Ambos somos pacifistas e intentamos hacer las cosas por nuestra cuenta para no arriesgar a aquellos que queremos. Pero la verdad es que es algo imposible, eso es lo que aprendí cuando morí.

- Antes dijiste que esto era una ilusión ¿Eso significa que ya no estás aquí? –

- Correcto. Apenas terminemos esta conversación te encontrarás solo; pero antes te diré una cosa: En cuanto tengas la oportunidad vete con tus amigos. Por cierto, Naruto y el Hachibi se fueron por allá, tardarás un poco en alcanzarlos–

- ¿Qué harás tú? –

- Devolveré a aquellos que fueron revividos de vuelta al otro mundo -

Tal y como dijo el Uchiha el monje se encontró solo en cuanto parpadeó. Cuando reanudó su marcha pensó en que esa fue la conversación menos motivable que él haya tenido. Ni siquiera había considerado la idea de abandonar a su amigo rubio en medio de la guerra, pero si eso implicaba poder salvar a sus amigos y a Katara ¿Debería hacerlo? Y mientras seguía por el camino que le indicó Itachi no pudo sacarse de la mente esa molesta sensación de tener que escoger una decisión como esa.

* * *

><p><strong>Por si extrañaban a Azula aquí la tienen, a partir de aquí ya comenzará a hacer lo que sabe y cazar a sus presas como buena chica sádica y manipuladora. <strong>


End file.
